Blackwatch Intel Files: Kallista Kaines
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: Drabbles involving my Overwatch OC Kallista Kaines from Blackwatch: Bastet, that may or may not be used later on. It will include Original Characters along with Canon Characters.
1. 2062: The Vaquero & the Black Cat

"Out of all of the people...I have to do it...Reyes c'mon now, " Jesse grumbled.

Jesse McCree sighed heavily as he made his way to Gabriel's office, he knew that the man wasn't there but still made his way to the man's office.

 _{El Jefe: Make sure she's not killing herself.}_

That was the only text message he received from Reyes while he was gone, Jesse glanced at his phone before putting it in his back pocket. Out of all the people to look for the elusive Blackwatch agent, Kallista, Reyes made him do it. He was the least likely to see the woman.

"Why'da I gotta do it?" Jesse grumbled as he punched in the code to Gabriel's office hoping that the woman would be in his office. With a soft chime the door was unlocked, he peered in. Nothing. Just the hints of cigarette smoke, whiskey, and a peculiar hint mint.

"Damn it," Jesse cursed as he closed the door. She was in Gabriel's office at one point, but was she now, he had no clue.

"Where the hell are ya Kalli?" Jesse grumbled as he began towards her shared office.

Within moments the door hissed opened to the small office, slowly he opened the door to be greeted by soft electronica music and neon lights emitting from the lines of terminals in the room.

"Aye Malik," Jesse started as he slowly approached the Malik lounging in their chair. Malik continued looking at their nails as Jesse entered the room.

" _Que pasa vaquero?,_ " Malik asked casually.

"Ya know where Kalli is?" Jesse asked as he looked amazed at the various blue, green, purple and red holographic screens.

As he slowly approached his comrade he looked around the room, the room was completely different than any of the rooms he had been in at the Overwatch HQ. Neon blue lights from all of the computer terminals that lined the walls and illuminated the room, holographic screens hovered around two chairs situated next to one another.

"No can say cowboy," Malik replied as they focused on him.

"An' why not?" Jesse asked as he reached out touch one of the holographic screens.

"Don't," Malik said as they tilted their head.

"Unless you wanna lose several fingers quicker than you can blink, I wouldn't touch it,"

"Oh...my bad at least ya warned me this time," Jesse chuckled.

"I was feeling nice today...last time… I saw Kalli...she was in the lounge area…but that was like two hours ago,"

"Ah thanks," Jesse said as he started towards the door.

"Why are you looking for her?" Malik asked curiously as they turned around watching Jesse head towards the exit.

 _"Reyes' orders,_ " Jesse said nonchalantly.

Malik chuckled as they turned around in their chair shaking their head.

" _Reyes' orders hm_? He could at least try a little harder," Malik muttered under their breath as they heard the door as it hissed open and close.

* * *

Jesse shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed towards the Blackwatch commons room hoping that he would find the woman quickly, he had better things to do. Within moments Jesse found himself peeking into the commons room, it was empty except for the lone woman lounging on one of the sofas with a book in her hands.

"Jesse," the woman greeted him without looking up from her book.

"Hey 'Doya," Jesse sighed as he entered the room

"Have ya seen Kalli?"

"Why?" Idoya asked as she finally looked up at the man. Her honey colored eyes piercing into him from her seat. Jesse crossed his arms, with a slight pout.

"Why is everyone questionin' me an' stuff?" Jesse commented.

"Just curious...relax _vaquero_ ," Idoya replied.

"She's on the roof...she looked so exhausted...is there something wrong with her?" Idoya questioned.

"Eh...somethin' like that...jus' gotta make sure she's alive is all…," Jesse trailed off.

"Interested in her cowboy?" Idoya quipped as she went back to her book.

"I know when I'm outta my league 'Doya...and she's outta my league," Jesse chuckled.

"You're right, she 's far out of your league. _Reyes tiene ojos para ella de todos modos ... cuidadoso vaquero_ ," Idoya commented as she turned a page in her book.

"Ouch 'Doya...that hurt," Jesse sighed.

"Just stating the facts," Idoya replied as she turned away from him, back into her book.

"Yeah yeah…" Jesse sighed as he exited the commons room.

He grumbled to himself as he closed the commons door and headed towards the roof of the building. He had to admit he was a little miffed at the woman's words, normally he didn't mind but for some reason, he was bothered by it. Jesse pulled out his cell phone and began to text back to Reyes.

 _{Me: Outta all the people ta ask you had'ta ask me,}_

In a few moments, he got a response.

 _{El Jefe: You have nothing else better to do than to goof off. Shut up and do it.}_

Jesse laughed as he read the response, he could hear Reyes' gruff tone in the message. His comrades that he had just seen seemed to not have anything else to do, but then again it was rare that the Blackwatch division got a break. Even so, he was stuck looking for her anyway. Huffing to himself Jesse stopped in front of the roof door, his hand on the handle.

He knew that Reyes was a 'little' protective of her due to the incident with the now defunct modified SEP, he remembered when the medics rushed from the training center to the med bay, blood covered her face as the medics restrained her as she convulsed.

Reyes never mentioned it.

Reyes and Morrison chewed out the person in charge of her training, promptly afterward Reyes chewed out Morrison. Of course being the curious person that he was, he talked to Malik to see if he could come up with any details. Malik simply pulled up the report that was filed on the organizers were Overwatch scientists and basic training sergeants of high ranking, but overlooked the medical examinations and the main component, the serum that was injected into her.

Needless to say, the program was trashed and never to be seen again.

Jesse hesitated to open the door again, he had his sneaking suspicions of the two sleeping together or had been. Two clear signs were the gave him the suspicion, the glimpses of hickeys on her neck and scratch marks on Reyes' back and putting two and two together it would make sense. He'd let himself get a little too curious and wonder what type of other marks Reyes had left on the small body.

 _But then again…_

" _Reyes wouldn't get himself in that type of thing...would he?_ " Jesse questioned himself as he opened the door.

"Aye Kalli ya up here?" Jesse called out as he looked around. He spotted her sitting with her back against one of the walls, her head on her knees. Adjusting his signature hat, he approached her.

"Ya know yer hard ta track down," Jesse chuckled. Kallista shifted slightly to look up at the man, Jesse quickly looked over the woman, she looked exhausted, her skin looked dry, dark rings underneath her eyes.

She looked like a mess.

"So this is what he meant, huh," Jesse said to himself as he noticed the woman's energy drink and an empty bag of snacks next to her.

"Who?" Kallista asked as she placed her head down.

"Damn Kalli when was the last time ya slept?" Jesse asked as he shifted his weight

"Not sure...maybe a day or two?" Kallista replied.

"Are you in pain or somethin? Do you need me to do anything for ya?" Jesse questioned. Kallista sighed heavily as she stretched her legs in front of her.

"What do you want kid," Kallista frowned as she looked up at him.

"Checkin' in," Jesse said as he crossed his arms and peered down at her from underneath his signature hat.

"Why all of a sudden?" Kallista sighed as she looked up at the man.

"Cause ya haven't been takin' care of yerself darlin," Jesse replied.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Kallista sighed again.

"Make me sugar pea," Jesse chuckled.

"Jesse-"

"What's wrong sugar cakes? Don't like the nicknames I hav' for ya sweet cheeks? How about ya stand up an' punch me right in the jaw,"

He egged her on, he knew that teasing her would get her to move so he could see how bad of shape that she was in. He felt a little bad about doing this when she was at this state, but he was starting to be genuinely concerned. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to make a move.

Before he knew it, she was on her feet and shoving the man back away from her. He stumbled back a few steps chuckling.

"C'mon on now...you can try harder than that," Jesse joked as he stepped over to her and gave her a light shove.

"McCree sod off," Kallista spat as she gave him a right hook. Jesse stumbled backwards and brought his hand up to cradle his aching jaw. "Wow darlin'. Ya sure don't hold back."

"You asked for it," Kallista mumbled as she stumbled forward falling, despite the pain in his jaw McCree reached out to catch her from falling.

"Yer exhausted… Lemme guess used all of yer strength in that punch, right?" Jesse chuckled as he held on to her.

He knew that she was small but she felt even smaller in his arms, but this was the same woman that saved his ass on more than one occasion, dragging him across the battlefield after he was knocked unconscious by a concussive blast. The same woman that almost broke his nose when she roundhouse kicked him as Blackwatch chased her down in Dorado.

The man noticed that the same scent of mint that he head caught of whiff of in Reyes' office, and occasionally on the man, engulfed Jesse. She leaned heavily on his taller frame her head buried in his chest, chuckling he placed a hand on her head

"Pinche idiota," she mumbled.

"Heh, that kinda hurt my feelings Kalli. Why ya killing ya self ?" Jesse joked as he patted her head.

"I haven't slept in two days...nor eaten a full meal…" Kallista mumbled.

"An' why not? You know Reyes won't like that...he's gonna spank you," Jesse joked.

"Shut up before I break your nose this time," Kallista grumbled.

"Keep talkin' like that...I might end up liking it," Jesse flirted. Jesse expected a quick and sharp response from the woman but was surprised when there was none.

"Hey Kalli you with me?"

Jesse held onto her tighter as he felt her body slump against him.

"Well I'll be...she fainted," Jesse chuckled as he maneuvered her scooping her up from underneath her knees cradling her to him.

She was lighter than he had expected, but this was the woman that had saved his ass on more than one occasion and had dragged him across the field when he was knocked back into a wall from a concussive blast, and roundhouse kicked him in the nose when they first met. Jesse easily carried the woman back into the building and to the Blackwatch commons room.

Within minutes Jesse stood in front of the common room's door, he gently kicked open the door and noticed that Idoya was gone. Softly humming he placed Kallista on the sofa and looked down at her, her dark hair, almond shaped eyes, her perfect caramel like skin, plush lips-

 _Is this what Reyes sees?_

Jesse cautiously leaned down over taking in her features before focusing on to her lips. He gently pushed away a stray piece of her hair as he continued to drink in her features.

 _She wouldn't notice, would she?_

Jesse's lips hovered over hers. Gingerly Jesse brushed his lips against hers before chastely kissing her. He quickly pulled back, straightening himself Jesse rubbed the back of his head as he looked around for something to cover her with.

"What the hell am I doin'...Reyes is gonna fuckin kill me," Jesse mumbled as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

Nervousness washed through him as he looked at the sleeping woman. If she had felt it he would have been on the floor holding his broken nose, but yet there was no reaction from her. Placing his hands on his hips he turned around to see second in command, Lyudmila standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"O-Oh hey Lyuda," Jesse smiled nervously.

"Jesse," Lyuda nodded.

There was silence between the two as Lyudmila looked over Jesse, her eyes quickly flicked over the sleeping woman before focusing back on Jesse. He crossed his arms trying to appear as if nothing had happened causing the woman to chuckle and shake her head.

"I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you kissing her without her knowledge," Lyudmila commented coolly.

"I dunno what you're talking about Lyuda...do you know where that black blanket is?" Jesse asked. The woman smirked as she arched an eyebrow, she knew the she saw him and how quickly he changed the subject. Pushing herself from the doorsill with her good arm she placed her hands on her hips.

"Neither would Reyes,"

"Ok, I get it. You saw it. Please don't say anything...I dun wanna get my ass chewed out by Reyes an I don't want a broken nose from Kalli," Jesse began. Lyudmila chuckled as she walked away.

"Aw c'mon Lyuda!" Jesse started as he followed after her only to be met with a black blanket.

"Oof,"

"Be careful Jesse...she's out of your league. You should probably get her some pain medication for her, she's going to have a migraine when she wakes up," Lyudmila's voice came from down the hall as she walked away. Jesse grumbled as he walked over to the sleeping woman plopping the black blanket on to her. Jesse pulled out his cell phone and smirked.

 _{Me: Hey Jefe…}_

Jesse snapped a picture of the woman as she slept and sent it, a bigger grin on his face than he should have had. He felt accomplished as he looked at the woman from his phone, something to tease her with.

To tease Reyes with.

It took longer than usual for the man to respond to the picture he sent of the woman, causing Jesse to grin from ear to ear.

 _{El Jefe: …. Stop playing around_ kid _. She's gonna kick your ass again}_

Jesse snickered as he quickly replied to Reyes.

{Me: Awww did I hit a sore spot? Jefe? Jealous you can't see her sleeping? You should make it your phone background...}

Jesse snickered again as he left from the commons room in search for a quick bite to eat, and for her along with some medication per Lyudmila's suggestion.

 _{El Jefe: Better yet, I'll do it to you when I get back}_

 _{Me: I was jokin'_ c'mon _don't hit me}_

* * *

Hours later, Kallista slowly sat up and looked around groggily, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. She looked to her left to see medication, a tumbler and a steaming cup of instant noodles.

"Hm…" Kallista grunted as she reached for the note placed next to the medication

 _You can thank me later Angel Face - McCree_


	2. 2065: Blind

Kallista laid immobile in the hospital near the Overwatch HQ, the only thing that gave a sign of her being alive was the consistent beeps of the heart monitor. Her head was wrapped in bandages that stopped at the bridge of her nose. Blood had soaked through some of the bandages that were changed just an hour ago. Gabriel sat quietly next to the bed, his head in his hands. The previous mission running through his head and how she ended up with the injury to her head.

A sudden intake of air caused Gabriel to jerk and look to the source. She twitched before she slowly stirred.

"W-Where-why-" Kallista groaned as she reached out to grasp, her breath shaky as her body shook.

"I-I…"

"I've got you Kallista," Gabriel said as he grabbed her hand. She looked towards the man, his heart clenching as he saw the bloody bandages wrapped around her head covering her eyes. She had taken a direct hit from a flashbang and concussive burst sending her crashing into steam vent.

"G-Gabe? W-where am I? W-Why can't I see?!" Kallista asked, fear in her voice.

"Shh Kallista...you're here with me at the hospital...you're going to be fine," Gabriel said attempting to calm her down.

"I-" Kallista started and abruptly stopped.

"What?" Gabriel asked quietly as he rubbed gentle circles in the palms of her hands.

"A-Am I blind?" Kallista asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Gabriel replied.

"You're not just saying that?" Kallista questioned.

"No," he repeated.

There was silence between the two, he continued to rub circles into her palms to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her. Angela wasn't able to judge Kallista's vision until she woke up, but hoped that she would make a full recovery. Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts from the soft sniffling.

Was she crying?

"G-Gabe…" she started, her voice wavering.

" _Sí, gatita…_ " Gabriel said quietly his features lined with worry.

"I...it hurts...my head...it feels like it's being split open...I can't...think...it hurts...Gabe I-" Kallista's voice strained.

"It's gonna be ok...shhh Angela is-" Gabriel started but stopped as he noticed her bandages were stained pink.

"I-It hurts so much... _estoy asustado_ …"

"Kallista-" Gabriel started as he reached for her only to be stopped by the door opening and Angela and another nurse quickly moved over to Kallista. Gabriel hesitantly released Kallista's hand and moved to let the doctors check her.

"Kallista, you are going to have to calm down. You are causing yourself more harm," Angela's voice was firm but soft.

"N-No! G-Gabriel! N-No don't touch me! N-No D-Don't touch me! Gabriel! Please make them stop! Gabriel!" Kallista's voice cracked as she called out for him. Gabriel bit his tongue to keep him from interrupting Angela and her nurse.

"Kallista please calm down…you're going to hurt yourself more!" Angela said worriedly as she held down Kallista's wrists. Gabriel watched as the nurse prepared a syringe.

"Kallista…" Gabriel trailed off.

" _cálmate, por favor…_ "

" _No me dejes!"_ Kallista whimpered as she felt the nurse inject her with a sedative, she felt the effects immediately.

" _Yo no te dejaré..._ Kallista," Gabriel replied as he watched Angela and her nurse slowly remove the bloody bandages from her head. Biting his tongue again he clenched his fists hiding his anger at the woman's injuries. Her blue eyes were glazed over and tinted red, he could see red tears running down her cheeks.

"Please call Dr. Mikami," Gabriel heard Angela tell her nurse before she moved over to him. The blond sighed heavily.

"How is she?" Gabriel asked as he kept his eyes on the woman.

"Normally, you don't stay this long…" Angela commented.

"Yeah... How is she, Angie?" Gabriel asked.

"Concussion and bruised ribs so far. I would like to confirm with Dr. Mikami to see if my suspicion is correct about her eyes. The only thing I can do for her until the pain subsides is to give her a sedative. Once she's checked out by Dr. Mikami I can have everything fixed in a matter of hours," Angela began as she looked at Kallista.

"Will she be blind?" Gabriel asked bluntly.

"No, but I would like to confirm with him to see if she has a case of _Hyphema_...she's bleeding from the eyes," Angela replied.

"Curable?"

"Of course Gabriel," Angela said as she turned towards him.

"Good," Gabriel replied as he sighed.

"You're attached to her," Angela stated.

Gabriel tore his stare from Kallista to the woman next to him, she looked cheekily up at him. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the woman before he replied.

"She's my Intel Director, Angie," Gabriel sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean Gabriel? Hm?" Angela chuckled.

"Don't. There's nothing between us," Gabriel huffed.

"Oh alright...but you two are such a cute power couple," Angela giggled as she moved over to Kallista.

"How long will she be out?" Gabriel asked as he took his seat next to her bed again.

"Depending on how quickly she heals and recovers...two weeks minimal," Angela replied as she took a wet towel and wiped Kallista's face, gently wiping the blood from her cheeks and eyes.

Gabriel watched silently as Angela gently cleaned her face, her face showed no sign of pain which he was thankful for. He leaned back in his chair as he was suddenly hit the realization that he indeed cared greatly for her, but more than he should. He knew it but didn't want to acknowledge it, there was too much at stake, too many lives that demanded him to keep his head on straight. Her life depended on it, as did his.

"Will you wait for Dr. Mikami to arrive?" Angela asked pulling Gabriel from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'll wait," Gabriel replied.

"Alright. Hopefully, he shouldn't be too long. I'll make sure to stop in to check in on you and her," Angela said as she stood in the doorway. Gabriel nodded as he took out his cellphone and began messaging Lyudmila, giving her updates on Kallista. Angela chuckled softly as she exited the room leaving Gabriel and Kallista alone.

After finishing his last text message he looked at the seemingly sleeping woman. His mind racing a million miles at once.

 _She could have been a casualty…._

 _I could have lost her…._

"Gabe…"

"Y-Yeah...I'm here," Gabriel replied.

"Tell Malik...I'm going to...kick his ass…" her voice soft.

"You can tell him after you get healed," Gabriel replied.

"R-Right...I can't see though," Kallista sighed.

"It's temporary...you should rest," Gabriel chided her softly.

"I can't...my body is fighting...against...sedative…" Kallista trailed off as she slowly opened her eyes, just partially. He knew the feeling of his body fighting against medication, most of the pain medication doses he and Morrison needed to take could kill a man five times over.

"C-Can you turn off the light?"

Silently Gabriel moved to turn off the lights granting her any reprieve she could have from the pain she was enduring.

"...what are my injuries?" Kallista asked her voice barely audible.

"Concussion, Bruised ribs, maybe Hyphema...that's why Mikami is coming," Gabriel replied softly.

"...W-Will I be blind?" Kallista asked.

"No. Angie gave me her word that is is temporary,"

"...So then I won't be completely useless," Kallista murmured.

"You are not useless, not to anyone...not to me,"

"Gabriel-"

"No," Gabriel said firmly.

"You will never be useless to me Kallista,"

Kallista sighed heavily, he knew that this was going to be hard for her to adapt to. He and Lyudmila already began making preparations to accommodate Kallista's condition.

Maybe he was in deep, the want and the need to take care of her was rampaging in his chest as he looked at her lithe, shadowed body in front of him.

 _He was in too deep._

He leaned back in his chair sighing softly before looking at his cell phone.

* * *

Two weeks had passed the examination from Mikami, and he confirmed the Kallista would be fine, but she was going to be uncomfortable for a bit. The only problem is, he didn't expect Kallista to disappear or purposely avoid him. Granted his schedule was busy because of recent political events but he wasn't able to search for her. Deciding to change that, he went to the first place she might be, the Intel Department. Within moments he stood in front of the Intel Dept. office.

Gabriel stood motionless in the doorway as he watched Kallista as she sat motionless in her chair, her knees pulled up to her chest. She called herself useless the last time they talked about her condition a week ago and never heard a word from her since then.

She ignored all of his audio messages, phone calls, and somehow managed to avoid people looking for her.

She was a sly one even without her full vision.

"Who's there?" Kallista asked softly as her head moved towards the door. Gabriel moved quietly over to the woman.

"It's me," Gabriel said softly.

"Gabriel…" Kallista replied softly as she turned away from him.

"You've been ignoring my calls and messages...," Gabriel started softly. Kallista remained silent as the man continued.

"You can't keep doing this...we...I need to make sure that you are alright,"

"Oh you know, I'm just partially blind," Kallista replied sarcastically.

"I know Kallista," Gabriel sighed annoyed at the woman's behavior. She had every right to be upset but ignoring him and not taking care of herself was the last draw.

"C'mon let's get you something to eat instead of those damned energy drinks," Gabriel started as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine…" Kallista replied.

"Don't-"

"I said I'm fine...just let me be blind in peace," Kallista spat bitterly.

"Kallista," Gabriel sighed annoyed.

The woman remained silent as he stood next to her, taking matters into his hands he gently grabbed her arm, lifting her from her chair.

"H-Hey!"

"Let's go," Gabriel growled as he started dragging her towards the door. He held on to her arm as tightly as he could without leaving marks on her skin.

"Reyes let go of-oof!"

Gabriel pulled Kallista into his embrace, an arm tight around her face a hand tilting her head up towards his.

"Kallista...do you trust me?" his voice low, loud enough that she could only hear it.

"...you're asking me a question like that? You already know the answer," Kallista replied confused as her hands rested on his chest.

"Tell me...do you trust me... _gatita_ ," Gabriel asked again his voice low.

"...I...do…" Kallista replied shyly.

A soft sigh came from Gabriel as his thumb brushed softly against her bottom lip, Kallista's breath hitched in her throat.

"Kallista...let me be your eyes for now...let me guide you…" Gabriel whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I won't steer you wrong...I promise," Gabriel growled softly against her lips before capturing them again. Kallista eagerly responded to his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms lazily around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. Moments later Gabriel pulled back, both of them breathless.

"Gabe…" Kallista panted.

"Shh...let me at least take care of you for a little bit," Gabriel whispered before clearing his throat.

"You don't have to," Kallista sighed.

"...Just let me do it," Gabriel replied as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his short hair as he looked at the woman. Her attention was focused on the door.

"Malik, Linda, Magnus, Nat...you all can stop eavesdropping," Kallista said as she looked towards the door. Gabriel went over to the door and opened it. The door opened with a soft hiss revealing the four.

"Shit…" Magnus cursed.

"Welp there goes that bet," Natalie mumbled.

"Dang...I thought it was really gonna happen," Malik chuckled.

"What bet?" Gabriel growled.

"Bet? What bet?" Natalie said nonchalantly.

"I dunno what you're talking about Reyes," Magnus replied

"Same...but can I get my phone?" Malik asked.

Gabriel turned his attention to Linda, she seemed to jump under his gaze.

"Linda…" Gabriel started.

"Tell me everything," Kallista spoke up.

"Welp we better get a head start in hiding," Natalie said as she took off running.

"Right behind you Nat," Magnus said as he walked after her.

"They made a bet to see if you two were….you know…" Linda started nervously.

"What?" Gabriel growled.

"Fuck in the office. What else _Gabi_?" Malik said as he walked pass Gabriel and Kallista towards his desk and grabbed his phone.

"I can't believe you, Malik," Kallista sighed heavily.

"I'm just waiting for you guys to admit you -"

"All of you have double duty tomorrow," Gabriel growled.

" _I can see my life flashing before my eyes_ …" Linda murmured

"Oh c'mon Gabi! I'm disabled," Malik whined

"You'll be fine. If those two don't show up, it's going to be triple," Gabriel said as he crossed his arms.

"I suggest you go find them,"

Malik sighed heavily as he began down the same hall Natalie and Magnus escaped to moments ago.

"C'mon Linda," Malik called out to the woman.

"Y-yeah. H-Have a good night Reyes...boss," Linda said as she hurried after Malik.

"You did this to me," Kallista sighed.

"You were the best for this position," Gabriel said as he watched the two disappear down the hall.

"Thanks for the flattery Gabe," Kallista replied as she ran a hand through her hair slightly embarrassed.

"I'm serious," Gabriel said as he took her hand and gently pulled her close to him and led her from the office.

"...t-thanks…" Kallista said shyly.

"I told you...you can trust me...I'm here for you...Kallista,"

* * *

(rough) Translations:

gatita: Pussycat

estoy asustado: I'm scared

cálmate, por favor: Please calm down

No me dejes: Don't leave me

Yo no te dejaré: I will not leave you


	3. 2063: Late Night Investigation

"These are all of the print outs of the reports that have been filed that links to your investigation," Kallista said as she placed four separate piles of paper on the floor.

"That's more than I thought it would be," Gabriel commented as he eyed the stacks of papers. He stood from his desk.

"There were some reports from the Overwatch division that linked with this investigation. I haven't been able to look at the other reports. Who would have known that you would be looking at reports the old fashioned way," Kallista sighed as she took off her khaki hoodie.

"I'm surprised you were able to get them so quickly," Gabriel commented.

"Well being the Director of the Blackwatch Intelligence dept has it's perks besides a corner bedroom with a window and a shower," Kallista commented

"That you are correct," Gabriel chuckled.

Gabriel took off his glasses before he ran a hand over his face and through his short hair. The investigation that he was tasked to conduct took much longer than he wanted it to, not to mention the files he needed became suddenly corrupted. He was thankful that Kallista and her team in the Blackwatch Intel dept. moved in quickly to help him, much faster than he was used to, he welcomed the change.

"Thanks," Gabriel sighed as she looked at the woman's midriff as she stretched.

"Like what you see _Gabo_?" Kallista chuckled.

"And if I did?" Gabriel replied as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Oh stop," Kallista said as she blushed and pushed her ebony hair over her shoulder.

Gabriel chuckled at her coyness, she was able to flirt with ease but when it came to him responding, she turned into a blushing mess.

 _It was cute._

"Thanks for bringing the reports over...like I said I'll go through them later," Gabriel sighed.

"What are you talking about, I'm here to help you go through them," Kallista laughed slightly as she took off her heeled shoes.

"Oh?" Gabriel said surprised as the woman sat down on the floor.

"You're busy and stressed and it seems like you don't have enough time to _destress_. Besides, I have enough caffeine in my system to go for at least a day, hoping that it won't take that long but still," Kallista started.

"I hope you have stamina Gabo," Kallista smirked as she looked at the man.

"I've given you a run for your money before Kallista...you know how it ended," Gabriel said nonchalantly as he went back to his desk chair and sat down.

"Are you like this to all of your female agents?" Kallista chuckled her cheeks slightly pink, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Only to **very** specific ones," Gabriel replied as he picked up the report on his desk. Kallista laughed as she shook her head. She knew that he was referring to her.

"Ok, Ok I'll behave," Kallista said as she picked up a document and began scanning over the information.

"Good, for both of us," Gabriel chuckled.

Hours had passed as they continued to review and discuss the investigation details and findings. Jokes, small talk, stories from their past and a few drinks were exchanged as the night went on.

* * *

"9:20 AM an' he totally missed the training, " Jesse said as he made his way to Gabriel's office.

He knew it wasn't like Gabriel to miss training without proper notice, he was punctual, very scheduled. Everything ran like clockwork with the man, so why would he miss something like this?

Usually, the man would already be waiting for the group in the training hall for their morning run and for him to be missing, there was something going on.

Especially if Kallista was missing too. He had his suspicions about the two early on, but for Gabriel to act so quickly wasn't like him. Not even bothering to knock on the door, Jesse barged into the man's office.

 _Reyes did say he had an open door policy._

"Hey! Reyes you ok in here? Have ya' seen Kalli-" Jesse started as he practically stumbled over the shoes by the door.

"What-oh..." Jesse trailed off as he saw the man and woman on the small sofa, asleep.

Slowly he looked around the office seeing if anything was out of place, he knew the man's office by heart and seeing how Reyes was a very organized man, he was able to spot if anything was out of place. Cautiously moving further into the man's office he narrowly avoided the bottle of whiskey and the papers placed in neat piles near the sofa, more importantly, he focused in on the two on cuddled up on the sofa.

Gabriel was stretched out on the sofa, one leg hanging off and the other stretched out, while Kallista laid snugly between his legs, her head on his chest. Gabriel's hoodie covered the both of them but Jesse could clearly see Gabriel's arm around her waist. Kallista had one hand to her chest and the other wrapped around the man.

 _Was that a hand in her hair? Was his arm was a little bit too tight around her waist?_

"This...is perfect. This is too perfect," Jesse chuckled as he took out his cell phone. There was a soft grunt from the man sleeping on the sofa as Jesse took pictures of the two.

"Jesse...stop fucking barging into my office," Gabriel growled, his voice heavy with sleep.

The man didn't even turn to look at Jesse. Kallista's eyes fluttered open briefly and closed a moment later as Gabriel shifted, clearly not wanting to move. Kallista sighed as she attempted to bury her face in his chest. Gabriel sighed softly and tightened his grasp around her, his fingers slipping through her hair

"Mmm...what time is it?" Kallista murmured.

"9:30 AM," Jesse replied a huge grin on his face.

"Too early...can I skip this meeting- " Kallista groaned.

" _Hacer lo que quieras, guapa_ ," Gabriel replied, his voice thick with sleep.

" _Mmm...en serio? Me puedo quedar aquí?_ " Kallista asked as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

" _Si guapa…_ " the man replied sleepily. Kallista's icy blue orbs focused on the man standing in front of her, Jesse had to stifle his laughter as he saw the realization in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Jesse?!" Kallista quickly shot up. Jesse slyly put away his cell phone, the grin still on his face.

"McCree get out," Gabriel said from the sofa, eyes still closed

"Hahaha No way, this is too good," Jesse chuckled.

"I swear to god Jesse," Kallista warned. Jesse held up his hands innocently causing the woman to huff as she quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her hoodie.

"It's too early to deal with you. I got a meeting to do," Kallista said as she promptly exited Gabriel's office. Jesse watched the woman leave and turned back to the man lounging on the sofa.

"So….you and Kallista hm?" Jesse teased.

"No," Gabriel said

"Mmmhm...yer sure Gabe? Y'all looked **awfully** cuddly together...runnin' yer hand through her hair...ya sure did look **mighty** cozy Gabe," Jesse grinned from ear to ear.

"Keep talking Jesse and give me a reason to kick your ass," Gabriel said as he suddenly moved from the sofa.

"Woah Woah Woah now...no need ta get all defensive...I was just askin' but what was all of that about?" Jesse asked.

"A late investigation review. Files I needed were corrupted we reviewed the paper versions of what I needed," Gabriel replied and yawned.

"Seems like a really long night with _guapa_..." Jesse commented coyly as he looked around again. Gabriel frowned at the man as he reached down picking up his hoodie.

"Prying is not like you Jesse...watch yourself," Gabriel commented.

"I'm jus a little curious is all...Can't I be?" Jesse asked.

"No," Gabriel replied.

"An' why not?" Jesse asked.

"Because I said so," Gabriel growled.

"Fine. I get it. Ya know ya missed our trainin' right?" Jesse said as he crossed his arms. Gabriel looked at the man slightly confused, he looked at the clock on his desk and sighed.

"An I come lookin for ya and yer in here with Kalli...another person that was missing from trainin," Jesse started a grin on his lips.

"I did, consider everyone to be lucky today," Gabriel replied as he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the man's accusation.

"Sounds good to me...but you an' Kallista though…" Jesse whistled as he headed towards the door.

"Ya'll make a mighty fine couple you even got a cute little nickname for her too... _guapa_ " Jesse chuckled as he exited from the man's office. Gabriel sighed heavily and grimaced as he watched the man leave his office.

* * *

Later that day Jesse checked his phone to find it completely wiped, only messages from Kallista remained.

 _{_ **Kaines** _: Convince me to restore your contacts and your dick pics. You should consider yourself lucky I left your social media accounts intact_. }

"Ah, hell… " Jesse muttered as he read over the message.

"All of those numbers gone...fuck me," Jesse sighed heavily as he ran a hand down his face exasperated

{ **Kaines:** I can play this game better than you cowboy. ;) }

* * *

Rough Translations:

" _Hacer lo que quieras, guapa_ ," - Do whatever you want, beautiful.

" _Mmm...en serio? Me puedo quedar aquí? -_ Seriously? Can I stay here?


	4. 2065: Telephone

Gabriel's hands gripped Kallista's hips as she grounded and rolled her hips deliciously as he bucked into her.

"Fuck Kallista…"Gabriel growled, a hand reaching to grope her breast, tweaking the pert nipple as his hand gently squeezed.

" _Papi_ ," Kallista whined as she stuffed herself full over and over again on his aching cock causing the man to growl, he loved it when she slipped into Spanish.

A throaty moan came from the man as he bucked harder into her causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. He used every chance he had to be inside of her, in his office, her room, his room, whenever they were given a moment together. When he had to go on missions and she stayed back he only found himself wanting more of her. Sometimes he felt himself struggling sometimes he ignored it sometimes he dealt with it himself.

They both knew that their work and Overwatch policies prohibited and supposedly prevented them from being more, no matter how much he wanted it to come true. The thought of him being in love with her passed through his head a few times yet he pushed the thought aside chalking it up to being in the moment, being inside of her, watching her writhe under him, listening to her cry out for him and only him.

A lusty moan came from Kallista as their hips met, thrust from thrust, skin slapping against each other, spurring each other on.

"Te gusta, Kalli?" His voice thick causing a shiver to shoot through her body causing her to squeeze her inner muscles around his cock snugly buried in her as she rolled her hips.

"Si...si Papi~?" Kallista whined as she rolled her hips harder causing the man to groan deeply and delivered a quick smack to her ass.

Gabriel growled deeply as he tangled a hand into her ebony tresses, giving a slight pull. Kallista whimpered and increased her pace.

 _Vzzt! Vzzzt~ Vzzt! Vzzzzt!_

Gabriel's head snapped towards his cell phone on the nightstand next to him.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whined quietly as she looked down at the man who looked up at her with a knowing frown.

"Keep going," his voice was husky and thick as he grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"Jack this better be good," Gabriel growled. Kallista brushed her hair to the side as she began rolling her hips.

"How urgent is this?" Gabriel asked as he saw the toothy grin on the woman as she ran her fingertips from her lips tantalizingly slow down her neck, over her breasts, down her abdomen, she was attempting to get a reaction out of him.

"No...I'll have to talk to Lyudmila about that...how important is that right now?" Gabriel asked as one of his hands gripped the softest part of her thigh.

A small hiss escaped from her lips as she continued to roll her hips, albeit a bit faster earning a smirk from Gabriel. Removing his hand from her thigh, he gently cupped her face rubbing his calloused thumb over her plush lips, feeling her tongue swirl around it before he slowly moved down to her neck, tracing over her collarbone and gently groped at her breast.

A small breathy sigh came from Kallista as he groped her breast, tweaking her nipple causing her breath to hitch in her throat as his hands slid down her abdomen and to her hip.

"Ok, and when is this meeting? Mmmhmm...were there invitations sent?" Gabriel asked as he gripped her hip as she bounced on his lap.

Wolfishly he looked up at her, her skin covered in a slight sheen of sweat, her rosy plush bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyes partially hooded. He licked his lips as he absentmindedly listened to Jack talk about unimportant mission details on a mission that wasn't due to happen in a few days, his attention focused solely on the woman bouncing on his needy cock.

A soft grunt came from the man as he noticed that she slowed down to a slight rolling of her hips it was a sign that she was going to reach her limit soon.

"What are you doing? Keep going," Gabriel said abruptly.

Kallista shook her head silently and leaned onto his chest, she was testing him. In a split second Kallista was on her back with Gabriel completely buried inside of her. Gabriel smirked as she tried to stifle the moan the escaped from her lips.

" _W-Was that Kallista? Is she ok?"_

Kallista glared at Gabriel as she overheard Jack mention her name, Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah. She's fine just a migraine again," Gabriel replied as he hovered over her. He used his free hand to wrap her legs around his waist He snapped his hips mercilessly into picking up his pace before he felt her tightening around him, her face twisted in silent pleasure. He knew that she was quickly nearing her limit.

"I'm busy right now, I'll be at that meeting tomorrow, " Gabriel said firmly and ended the phone call promptly throwing the phone to the floor.

"Y-you're terrible!" Kallista cried out

"You did a good job," Gabriel growled as he hooked an arm underneath her leg pushing it towards her head and the other hand on her hip.

"Oh my god," Kallista moaned as he surged forward. Again and again, until she came undone, crying out for him like he loved listening to her do. Grunting he buried his head into the crook of her neck and nipped at her neck as waves of pleasure crashed over her clouding her mind in a thick haze of pleasure and the man inside her.

"Oh god, Gabriel!" Kallista cried out digging her nails into the man's back. Gabriel groaned into the crook of her neck as he felt her walls convulsing around him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he fucked her through her orgasm and into the mattress, mercilessly pounding into her chasing his release.

Grunts, moans, cries and the sounds of squelching flesh filled the man's room not caring if anyone were to hear them.

 _Who could stop them?_

 _Who would stop them?_

"Gabriel-!" Kallista cried out again as his hips snapped into hers a few more times before he came undone.

"Kallista…" Gabriel moaned as he came. Pulse after pulse he filled her shuddering at the woman's walls pulsing around him, her nails scratching down his back bringing him slowly down from his high. Slowly he propped himself on his forearms hovering over her momentarily, before pressing his lips onto hers.

"Gabe…" Kallista whimpered against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Kallista slowly wove her hands through his short hair and kissed back.

"Kallista…," Gabriel whispered against her lips before he pulled back.

His mahogany colored eyes looked deeply into her icy blue eyes searching for something unspoken between the two of them before he pulled away laid down next to her.

Only three words needed to be uttered between the both of them and yet they were both too stubborn, both too afraid of what would happen if they did.

He knew that she had seen it, he could see it in her eyes just as she could see it in his. There was a brief silence between the two before Kallista spoke up.

"He knows doesn't he?" Kallista asked.

"Probably," Gabriel chuckled deeply.

"Great...if he's smart enough he'll keep quiet," Kallista said as she snuggled up closer to the man. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close and the dark gray comforter over the both of them.

"Got blackmail on Morrison?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his lips

"Of course. I have blackmail on everyone here," Kallista replied

"Of course you do," Gabriel chuckled

"You know me well Gabriel," Kallista chuckled.

"I know everyone Kallista. Don't forget that," Gabriel replied.

"Everyone hm? I'll just have to pick your brain and see what I don't know," Kallista leaned up to look at the man.

"You forget who you're dealing with _gatita_ ," Gabriel replied smugly.

"You forget who **you're** dealing with _**Papi**_ ," Kallista smirked.

"You're playing with fire Kallista…" Gabriel warned a grin tugging at his lips.

"Am I?" Kallista purred.

Gabriel looked at the woman and grinned wolfishly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" _Los lobos pueden comer pussycats que usted sabe ... usted debe tener cuidado ... especialmente alrededor de mí Kallista_ …" ("Wolves can eat cats you know ... you should be careful ... especially around me Kallista …)

"I...I can't tell if you're joking or not…" Kallista replied and shivered.

"I'll let you decide that _gatita_ ," Gabriel chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kallista continued to stare at the man searching for a leeway.

"You should sleep," Gabriel chuckled again.

"Why do you do this?" Kallista asked.

"Because I know it bothers you. Sleep...you've been up for two days, I haven't forgotten about that,"

"yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kallista sighed, she felt her lack of sleep catching up with her as the man reminded her. She placed her head on his chest and absentmindedly traced over a scar that had long healed on his chest. He placed an arm behind his head as the other cradled the woman to him, his fingers twirling her ebony locks around his fingers.

He was content. Relaxed, but yet there was something still missing between the two. The man laid in silence as the woman drifted to sleep, contemplating on the unsaid words by the two stubborn people that were too occupied with worrying about the future.


	5. 2063: Just A Little Fun

_"Show up, act nice, and keep quiet,"_ Gabriel told the group of Blackwatch agents before they arrived at the end of the year Gala that officials of the United Nations and Overwatch were required to attend. Normally he would attend these Galas solo or with his second in command, Lyudmila Dontsova, but this year was a bit different, he invited a few select members of Blackwatch to attend.

Lyudmila Dontsova, Hayden Birro, Natalie Nguyen, Kallista Kaines and Mikael Spiros.

Needless to say, he chose the group of people that would cause the least amount of trouble because he wanted to end the year with less stress.

 _Hopefully_.

Luckily, none of them proved to be an issue, it was more amusing to watch how easily they integrated themselves into the crowd.

Hayden had managed to get Natalie to converse with a few Overwatch officials and agents. They seemed as if the two had always worked within Overwatch and of course took advantage of the free bar and alcohol.

Mikael was off with the staff of the R&D and weapons department conversing about the previous projects that had been worked on throughout the year while enjoying the food.

He caught a few glances of Lyudmila conversing with some the officials from the UN and Overwatch. He could tell the woman was still uncomfortable but she grinned and bared it.

There was one person he hadn't been able to spot, not that it bothered him. It was her job to remain hidden and from her previous life, this is the type of setting she excelled in.

"This is the most blandest Gala I've been to," Lyudmila said as she stood next to Gabriel.

"Tell me about it. They are lacking this year," Gabriel replied.

No matter how many times he did these events, they were still not his were not his favorite, but they were required of him and Jack asked him to come.

"We should be here only a few hours more,"

"Hopefully we can leave sooner. No matter how many times I attend one of these with you, it still doesn't feel right," Lyudmila scoffed before she sipped her drink.

"I'll see what I can do...but no promises Lyuda," Gabriel chuckled.

"Everyone would be thankful if you did let us off early...besides...we don't need to be here...just you...and maybe _Kalli_ for appearances," Lyudmila commented nonchalantly. The man scoffed at her comment, he knew what she was trying to do.

" Teasing me already Lyuda?" Gabriel chuckled.

"I dunno Gabriel...I might be?" Lyudmila chuckled.

Gabriel looked at the woman next to him, his second in command, a trusted friend, someone he could go to if he really needed it. He was thankful that she joined him a few years ago, he was thankful that she grinned and bared all of the events and other bureaucracy that she had to deal with, granted she poked fun at him but, he was thankful for her.

He noticed how nicely dressed she was, a tailored dark suit with a crisp white button up. Her hair pulled into a curly bun with a braid laced into the bun. Minimal makeup and red lips, it wasn't often he saw the woman this way. She was the complete opposite of this.

"Who knew I would be stabbed in the back by my second in command," Gabriel scoffed.

"Stabbing? No Gabriel, I wouldn't dare. I'd make sure you'd see me coming...but I'd never do that to you,"Lyudmila replied simply.

"I hope not," Gabriel replied.

"No worries and besides you two becoming a 'thing' is cute," Lyudmila sighed softly.

"Cute? We aren't a thing Lyuda. Against policies," Gabriel replied.

"Mmmhm...when has that stopped you?" She questioned, the man was silent.

"Noted... and you cannot tell me that the dress she picked does not accentuate her body nicely," Lyudmila spoke plainly.

There was silence between the two as they looked at the woman across the way. She was conversing with Natalie. Gabriel shook his head chuckling as the woman continued, she did look 'nice' in the dress she chose for this event.

"The way the dress hugs her hips accentuates her waist.. and well I'm sure you know the rest…" Lyudmila trailed off as she noticed that Kallista was moving towards them.

"I'm not that obvious," Gabriel chuckled.

"Sometimes," Lyudmila replied.

"I didn't know you paid attention to me that much Lyuda," Gabriel chuckled

"How could I not? They way you look at her it's cute...anyway, I call it as I see it...besides you guys have that thing," Lyudmila said before taking a sip of her drink again. Gabriel turned to look at the woman next to him next to him.

"What thing?" He questioned.

"Oh c'mon Gabriel...stop acting all...what is the word...dense. You know...spark, fire, chemistry, connection. Whatever you want to call it. You two have it," Lyudmila quickly said before Kallista joined them. Kallista stood on the other side of the man as she wrapped one arm around her waist and held her champagne flute in her other hand.

"Kalli, " Lyudmila nodded.

"Hey," Kallista nodded to the woman.

"Well… I better go check in with the others. Reyes let me know what you choose to do," Lyudmila said before she nodded to the man and walked away.

"What was that about?" Kallista asked.

"Nothing besides Lyuda wanting to leave as much as everyone else," Gabriel replied "She does have a point," Kallista replied.

"I know. I'm surprised that you of all people aren't enjoying yourself more," Gabriel commented.

"Unfortunately, I have been out of the political field for quite some time...of course I can blend in easily...but the mindset is off," Kallista replied.

"Would you like to go back into the field?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe...but in another life," Kallista replied.

"Also, what in your right mind thought it was a good idea to bring us to this bland ass Gala?" Kallista asked, her voice was soft so that only he could hear her.

"Which answer do you want first?" Gabriel chuckled.

"The real one," Kallista replied as she took a champagne flute from the tray that passed her and placed her empty one as they passed.

" You would cause the least amount of trouble for me, and besides I thought everyone could use a break," Gabriel replied as he watched people converse around them.

"Oh thanks," Kallista laughed.

"You asked I answered," Gabriel replied.

"I guess so...so this what you have to do at the end of the year…" Kallista trailed off.

"Unfortunately," Gabriel replied.

"I mean...it's ok? This...is just kinda bland...at least to me…"Kallista started before she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm lucky that I don't have to attend more than what I have to. I've done this by myself more times than I want to remember, " Gabriel replied as he nodded to one of the high-ranking officials that passed.

"So then you're a pro a mingling with the politicians and officials...," Kallista replied sarcastically,

"Something like that," Gabriel laughed a bit.

"I would hope so...our fearless commander a top notch bureaucrat…" Kallista trailed off

"Only when I need to be,"

Kallista smirked as she took another drink from her champagne, Gabriel downed the rest of his coppered color drink as he continued to watch people mingling.

"From what I've heard from the others they are enjoying the free champagne and the fancy clothes..so we are enjoying the break, besides…." Kallista trailed off and quickly stole a glance of the man.

He was dressed in his blue issued military uniform with all of his medals of honor from the Omnic crisis and previous wars, he had let his hair grow a bit to where it was a bit curled but still professional.

"You look good Reyes," Kallista's voice was soft next to him, he glanced to his left, her attention was focused on the people conversing and dining before she glanced up at the man from the corner or her eye.

"You look good yourself Kallista," Reyes said as he turned to face her.

His eyes quickly roamed over her form, she was dressed in a sleek black long-sleeved dress with a large slit on the right side. He took note of the view of the skin of her hip that was exposed, the deep 'v' cut in the back of the dress showing off her toned back, the dress accentuating all of her curves. Her hair was pulled into a curled ponytail with a sweeping bang. Deep red lips paired with dark and gold makeup.

She looked good from afar but up close was completely different. Although, he had to admit the dress did fit her nicely...a little too nice.

"Who knew our beanie wearing commander could clean up so nicely," Kallista commented.

"You sure you really want to go there Kallista? I mean from the last time...," Gabriel trailed off coolly.

"I'm ready to go if you'd like a demonstration again… Gabriel, " Kallista smirked as she looked at the man. Gabriel chuckled as he leaned inconspicuously close to the woman and whispered.

"Patience _gatita_...I'll have you on your hands and knees, begging me soon enough…"

Kallista tensed as a shiver ran down her spine when she heard the man's words, the deep chuckle the followed after was him keeping a promise. She glanced up at the man her icy blue eyes meeting his mahogany colored ones hoping that he was joking, especially in a place like this.

The intense look in his eyes proved her wrong.

"It's a shame...that expensive dress will look so much better on my floor…"

 _He was serious._

"Gabriel-" Kallista started, her cheeks stained a light pink.

" _Gabriel_ ,"

Kallista quickly cleared her throat as she used it as a guise to hide how red her cheeks had turned, not to mention that Jack Morrison stood in front of them.

"Kallista, You look really nice," Jack nodded to the woman with a smile.

"T-Thanks," Kallista stuttered as she continued to hide her face from the two men.

"Are you-" Morrison started as he noticed the woman avoiding his gaze before she walked off.

"Ok?" Morrison asked as he looked at the woman confused as she retreated away from the men.

"It's nothing, just a little fun for this dull Gala," Gabriel replied

"Oh C'mon it's not that bad...have you been back here the entire time?" Morrison asked.

"You say that all the time and I am unimpressed," Gabriel replied bluntly.

"Gabe. C'mon," Morrison sighed.

"You asked, I answered,"


	6. 2064: Your Warmth

Kallista groaned softly as she turned onto her back enjoying the warmth of her thick comforters, it was winter in Zurich. Colder than usual some of the Overwatch Vets had continuously said as if it meant something. They were in Switzerland. Of course, it was going to be cold when it snowed.

Kallista turned in her bed towards the window, her foot bumping into something or someone.

"G-Gabriel?" Kallista asked softly as she sat up to look at the man, squinting in the dimmed room. The man shifted silently as he turned to look slightly over his shoulder at her.

"Gabriel...what's up?" Kallista asked softly as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. The man was silent still. Normally he would have alerted her to his presence, or she would have heard him.

None of that happened.

She had seen the man act like this a few times before, even without him saying a word she knew that something was bothering him.

"Kallista…," Gabriel replied softly.

Kallista crawled from underneath her comforters and over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Gabriel..." Kallista asked softly. Even with the dim lighting, she could see the man's brow was furrowed, he was troubled by something. Kallista sighed softly as hugged the man from behind, he placed a hand on her forearm, and sighed heavily.

"Come here...it's cold…" Kallista said softly as she moved towards her blankets. Gabriel followed her silently letting her cover him with her blankets. She looked worriedly at the man laying across from her. His eyes were closed, brow still furrowed, there was something that bothered him, she wanted to help as much as she could. Gently she took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

He slowly opened his eyes and took a moment before he looked at her. The lighting was dim, but she could see that there was sorrow laced in his features from what she could tell. She reached out with her other hand to gently caress the man's cheek. His hand tightened around hers as he moved his cheek into her hand.

"How many…" Kallista asked softly.

"Three," Gabriel replied.

"Did they suffer?" Kallista asked

"It was instant...they saved them...from the explosion…,"Gabriel trailed off.

Kallista remained silent as she studied his mournful features, she wasn't able to look over the mission details due to being bombarded with questions about Overwatch's cyber security and other menial questions, but now she wished that she did.

There was a pause between the two before Kallista moved closer to the man. She moved so that should cradle the man's head near her chest, he slowly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, their legs tangled with one another. He held on to her tightly almost clinging to her as if she was his lifeline keeping him stable.

" _Gabriel...tú está aquí conmigo...no se olvide…_ ," Kallista whispered in their native tongue. (Gabriel you're here with me...don't forget that)

"Kallista…"Gabriel whispered.

"Shhh…you have to be strong...for all of us…" Kallista whispered as she ran a hand through his short hair.

"Their deaths will not be in vain...everyone here will make sure of that," Kallista said as she continued gently run her hand through his hair.

"Yeah…" Gabriel replied softly.

"Everyone will be there tomorrow," Kallista whispered softly. Gabriel placed his head on her chest and sighed heavily

Each death was a tick on the man's heart, his conscious weighing him down, Kallista knew this no matter how much he wanted to protect everyone, he couldn't. A pause fell between the two, unsure of what to say or to let the lingering emotion dissipate.

"Kallista…" Gabriel started as he looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"...Promise me that you'll come back... to me…" the man said softly. Kallista placed her forehead on to his and smiled.

"I promise…" Kallista replied.

"Promise me Gabriel…"

"te lo prometo, Kallista," Gabriel replied firmly and pulled her into a heated desperate kiss. Moments later he broke the kiss leaving them both breathless and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I won't keep you up anymore…" Gabriel trailed off as he started to move from her.

"No...you...can stay," Kallista said stopping the man.

"...Are you…" Gabriel started and shook his head as he felt her pull on his shirt.

After a few moments, Gabriel relented and slid back into her warmth, his arms around her, his head on her chest letting the soft beating of her heart calm him into sleep. Kallista ran a hand through his hair helping the man to put his mind at rest and slip into sleep.

"Goodnight Gabriel…" Kallista whispered as she kissed the man's forehead before following him to sleep.


	7. 2063: Mission Reconnaissance

"Almost 24 hours…" Kallista groaned as she sluggishly followed after the man.

"Once you do more of these you'll get used to it," Gabriel replied as he unlocked the door to the hotel room.

"Hopefully….I mean that is if you let me," Kallista said as she entered the room.

For the past two days, Kallista and Gabriel had been on reconnaissance in Hanamura. It was one of her first long distance recon field missions, Gabriel had normally left these missions to other Blackwatch or Overwatch field agents but needed to see her skills. She wanted to do more, and maybe this could be where she excelled.

So far she was exceeding his standards and it was becoming a trend.

Gabriel closed the door behind them and instantly bolting it. Kallista moved quickly around the room, scanning for bugs that may have been planted in the room. When she was finished she turned to the man and signaled that the room was clear.

"There should be one more night of this. You're doing surprisingly better than I expected," Gabriel commented as he dumped his small duffle bag down.

"Crushing your expectations as usual Reyes," Kallista said as she too dropped her bag.

"Don't let it go to your head girl," Gabriel chuckled.

"I know when I'm good at something and I'm not shy about it," Kallista replied.

"I noticed,"

Kallista gave the man a cheeky smile as she plopped onto the full-size bed.

"It sucks that they only had a full-size bed…a double would have been perfect...trailed off,"

"We take what we can get," Gabriel said as he flipped through messages on his cellphone and pulled a data pad from his bag.

The hotel room was basic and had bare necessities for their night stay. A small table, a basic kitchenette with a water kettle, a full-size bed, a small chair, and a small hallway that led to the bathroom. They carried basic needs for the mission, ammo clips, light armor and tech, they needed to blend in with the surroundings, become civilians, be able to hide in the shadows when needed.

"How is your head?" Gabriel asked as he focused on the data streaming on the pad.

"It's ok…," Kallista replied as she took off her cropped hoodie and slipped off her boots.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," the man replied as he placed the datapad back into his bag, put away his cell phone and turned to focus on the woman and then to the bed.

"I guess we're sharing a bed," Kallista commented.

"If you want I can sleep on the floor," Gabriel suggested. Kallista looked at the man and crossed her arms.

"What?" he asked confused as he took off his beanie

"We slept together. I think I'm past being uncomfortable with you in bed," Kallista commented coolly.

"Are you? You were gone in a few hours," Gabriel replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be appropriate to be caught leaving the Commander's bedroom at 8 am to go to training with him," Kallista scoffed.

"Perhaps," Gabriel chuckled. She knew he was poking fun, but it still annoyed her.

"But in all seriousness...tell me if you want me to sleep on the floor," Gabriel said as he sat on the opposite side of the bed untying his boots.

"You're fine. Besides what do I look like not giving my older superiors the bed," Kallista sighed.

"If I remember correctly you were the first to pass out," Gabriel chuckled.

"...it was 4 am…," Kallista trailed off feeling her cheeks heat up.

The man laughed heartily as he looked over his shoulder at the woman, she was blushing. Kallista huffed as she stood, she motioned for him to stand as well.

"That's your excuse Kallista?" Gabriel asked as he stood.

"Yes," Kallista replied. Gabriel chuckled at her flustered reaction to him calling her out, he didn't mind that she left afterward.

They knew what they were doing, they knew that nothing was going to come from it.

The two got into the bed facing away from each other. There was silence between the two until Gabriel spoke up.

"Let me know if you need a tranq for your migraine if you get one," Gabriel said.

"Ok,"

There was another pause between the two before Kallista spoke.

"Reyes?" Kallista started.

"Hm?"

"Goodnight," Kallista replied.

"Goodnight...Kallista,"

* * *

When morning came, their legs were loosely tangled as Kallista had nestled herself into the man's chest a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Kallista sighed softly as the arm around her waist squeezed a little tighter.

 _[ Gooooood Morning~]_

Magnus' voice came through their cell phones causing Kallista to jump awake startling awake the man as well. They both jolted up looking around for intruders only to find themselves in the room. Gabriel sighed heavily as he fell back into his pillow, Kallista had moved to the edge of the bed running her hands through her hair and sighed in relief.

"Jesus fucking christ Magnus," Gabriel growled.

 _[Sorry Boss. I thought you would have been up by now...you slept a little later than usual]_

"You almost gave me a heart attack Magnus," Kallista sighed heavily.

 _[My bad...I hope you slept well, though? I have good news if that helps?]_

"What is it?" Gabriel growled as he moved to sit on the opposite edge of the bed.

 _[Yikes boss don't kill me when you get back! The video feed that you two captured may get you guys back here faster...it involves Kallista hacking into a backdoor for one of the terminals…]_

"That sounds a little risky Magnus," Gabriel commented.

"Look at the blueprints of this place and give me a possible access point and I'll get us in," Kallista added.

"I just said that sounds risky," Gabriel said as he turned to look at the woman.

"We'll be fine. You worry too much. Find me an access point Maggs," Kallista said as she waved the man off.

"Kallista-"

 _[You two fight like you're married. I knew this would happen...so I have a solution]_

Magnus spoke up breaking the tension that was rising in the room. Kallista rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at Gabriel's scowl.

 _[It can be done remotely...Kallista did you bring those gloves with you?]_

"Good idea," Kallista said as she went to her bag and pulled out a pair of gray gloves, that had geometrical shapes and symbols engraved into them.

 _[It's now or never right?]_

"Exactly. I'm ready when you are," Kallista said as she held out her hands. Gabriel watched silently as he shook off the last effects of sleep.

 _[ Affirmative. Sending to your coordinates. Coordinates found. Access granted for Serial number 789756TDG, Remote droid CANISTER...pending...It should be coming your way Kallista]_

In seconds the gloves began to softly glow as the droid began to materialize in Kallista's hands, Gabriel arched an eyebrow as the droid completely materialized in her hands.

"It worked," Kallista said as her eyes lit up excited.

"From the R&D Department?" Gabriel asked as he stood.

"Yeah," Kallista replied as she looked over the droid before taking off the gloves.

 _[Awesome...I got some good data from that transfer too, Mikael will be happy]_

"I'll send more data later on our way back. Get me that access point," Kallista said as she locked eyes with Gabriel looking down at her.

 _[ Ay aye Miss Little Boss]_

Kallista scoffed at the man's words before she turned to look at the man with his signature scowl on his face, she huffed in response.

"Don't give me that look. I improvised besides let me do my thing. You can't keep pushing me back behind a wall Reyes," Kallista said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gabriel grumbled at the woman's insistence. She was right, she was more capable than what he was letting her do. He was sure that she would be able to lead a recon team by herself after at least one more recon mission with him or someone else.

She was damn good at what she put her mind to. He knew that, but the risk was high to him, especially on a simple recon mission.

The two prepared to move to their next designated spot to scout, reviewing the mission details and preparing for impromptu hacking. After a few minutes of reviewing, Gabriel checked his cell phone one more time before they left the hotel room.

{Magnus: Soo...Reyes...about Kallista…}

{Reyes: What do you want Magnus?}

{Magnus: Ouch. I'm sorry about cutting in like that I assumed that you were already awake or something...I just wanted to talk to you about Kallista...the others think that she would be a good fit}

{Reyes:...the director's position….}

{Magnus: Don't tell me you forgot about it...Morrison has been pushing it...or at least someone is pushing it for him?}

{Reyes: It wasn't on my radar at the moment}

{Magnus:...but Kallista **is ** on your radar}

{Reyes: …}

{Magnus: ….ok..ok. I kid...maybe...but consider it...yeah?}

Gabriel tucked away his cell phone as he looked at the woman looking at her cell phone.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked. Kallista nodded silently as she tucked away her phone.

"Let's go,"


	8. 2067: Sparrow Reborn

_{Gabriel: Stop by my office when in 20 minutes I have a new joint project for you}_

 _{Kallista: Ok. Be there soon}_

Kallista shoved her cell phone into her back pocket as she turned her attention back to Magnus' screen.

"Hmm...was that a message from Gabe?" Magnus asked as he focused on the screen in front of him.

"Why-"

"Hmmm...private messages from Gabi Kalli?" Malik teased

"Hey-"

"Do you think he sends her nudes? Or she sends some back?" Magnus questioned

"You know that's a good question…" Malik trailed off

"Ok so-" Kallista started

"Nudes?" Aleks spoke up as he glanced up from his screen.

"Guys that's Director Kaines' personal life. Nudes or not," Linda spoke up.

"Let's be real, who else could make her smile like that I mean who else would it be?" James spoke up.

" I know right? Definitely Gabi," Malik laughed

"James get out. And all of you shut up," Kallista finally spoke up.

"Aww Boss," James feigned being hurt, but soon was burst out in laughter.

" _ahem_...It's a new project isn't it Director?" Aleks spoke up. Kallista turned towards the man's desk.

"It sounds like it. A joint project," Kallista replied.

"Ah...I heard R&D was freaking out about it when I stopped by to talk to Sabina and Gwen," Aleks spoke up.

"A new project you say? Do tell," Malik spoke up.

"It is but no. All of you keep your mouths shut until I know what's happening. Got it?" Kallista said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"No promises Kalli," Malik spoke up.

" _En_ serio Malik," Kallista said as she crossed her arms.

"We need to keep sensitive information tight-lipped. Especially since the Overwatch's database was compromised and information about Blackwatch was leaked. We all know what we are doing and have little to no room for mistakes. So let's not have shit like that happen again," Kallista said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Roger,"

"Glad we all understand. Now don't get into any shit while I'm gone," Kallista said as she made her way towards the door.

"Also," Kallista started as she stood in the doorway.

"Keep your noses out of my business and that goes for Reyes too,"

The group watched as the woman disappeared from the room before turning to each other with knowing looks.

"They are _totally_ banging," James commented nonchalantly.

"Mmmhmm," Magnus spoke up.

"...what did it say?" Linda asked quietly.

"I thought you were about about ' _that's Director Kaines' personal life'_ hm Linda?" Magnus spoke up.

"I-I can be curious too," Linda spoke up.

"Sounds like you missed your chance, Linda," Magnus replied.

* * *

Kallista knocked the door to Gabriel's office before entering, she opened the door to see Gabriel, Jesse and an unknown man in his office.

"Oh? Am I interrupting a party or something?" Kallista said as she quickly glanced over the three men.

"No. You're fine. Come in," Gabriel replied and motioned the woman in. Kallista nodded as she entered the room, her attention focused on the unknown man next to Jesse. He was clearly half machine and half human.

"So this is Blackwatch's new agent that was hinted at…a cyborg," Kallista said as looked at Gabriel and then to McCree

"Hey there Kalli," Jesse nodded to the woman. Kallista nodded to the man and turned her attention to Gabriel.

"Kallista," Gabriel started.

The unknown cyborg stood silently only giving her a nod of acknowledgment.

"Reyes...you called me to check out the new agent?" Kallista asked as she continued to look over the man, his crimson eyes following her icy blue ones. Kallista noticed the man's eyes following hers causing her to stop.

"Something like that. As you can see his systems and a vital point are currently exposed and can be compromised. Find out those weak points and work with the R&D Department, Angie and Dr. Hasibuan to develop a better system and suit for him,"

"Sounds good...I just need the approval for it and I'll get started on something," Kallista said as her eyes met his crimson ones again.

"Does this one have a name?" Kallista asked sarcastically as she looked over the cyborg again. Right away she could see a weak point, the red tubes coming from his back to his chest, 90 percent of his body was metal while the remaining 10 was of his old body.

"Genji...Genji Shimada," Genji spoke up.

"Oh…" Kallista said as she crossed her arms. First she noticed the mans almost muted voice, his vocal cords seemed to strain when he spoke. What was more interesting was the fact that he was the younger heir to the Shimada Clain. She knew of the Shimada clan, she had been tasked to finding out more information on the clan before handing it over to the recon team

"When did this happen?" Kallista looked up at Gabriel and Jesse.

"Dun look at me, Kalli. I know nothin'," Jesse replied and shrugged,

"It happened, that's all that matters. He's been under Angela's and Dr. Hasibuan' care since...he arrived," Gabriel replied cautiously, he chose his words carefully. Kallista quickly glanced at the man picking up the hint that Genji was a secret, and to keep quiet. She made a mental note to look into it later, she knew this wasn't something that her, the intel department or the recon team knew about it. It must have been something with Overwatch.

"Dr. Hasibuan...Seraphina Hasibuan? ," Kallista asked

"Yes," Genji replied.

"All the documentation?"

"Sabina has all of the necessary documents for you. Work on this as soon as possible," Gabriel replied.

"Sounds good to me," Kallista said and turned to leave.

"Kallista," Gabriel started.

"Hm?"

"Head over to the Medbay before you take him to R&D. Dr. Hasibuan requested to check up on him" Gabriel said as he nodded to her.

"Ok...let's go Genji," Kallista said as she turned her attention to her data pad. Genji looked at the two men before he went over to the woman. Gabriel and Jesse watched as the two left the office.

"An' yer sure this is ok? I feel like she might end up hurtin' him more," Jesse commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This is one her specialties. We have one of the best hackers in the world working on figuring out his weaknesses and the solutions to prevent him from being hacked. You have the best developers in Overwatch creating a suit for him and then you have two of the best doctors that Overwatch can offer. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine," the man said as he took out his cellphone.

"I guess yer right," Jesse replied.

"I'm supposed to be worrying and you're doing it for me," Gabriel chuckled.

"Am not, jus curious," Jesse replied sheepishly.

"Then why are you standing around my office? Get out," Gabriel said as he made his way to his desk chair.

* * *

"Genji Shimada...of the Shimada clan," Kallista said as focused on her data pad. Genji remained silent as he walked next to her.

"Your vitals and your systems as integrated quite well especially for a prototype body, but can be exposed pretty quickly. I can see why they would want a new suit for you. There are so many ways that you can be disabled, killed and you're practically naked" Kallista said.

"How long will this take?" Genji asked.

"It depends," Kallista replied as she glanced at him.

"I see," Genji replied.

"Why?" Kallista asked.

"I do not want to sit around and become a test subject for Overwatch," Genji replied. Kallista sighed, she remembered when she was the same way, itching to get out on the field and do actually do something.

To be useful.

"Well...seeing how you are more valuable to Overwatch on the field instead of in a lab," Kallista replied.

"You have something they need, they won't keep you here for long,"

"That is reassuring," Genji replied quietly.

Kallista knew of the Shimada clan, and how much power they had in Japan ranging from the Tokyo prefecture down to the Hiroshima prefecture. Overwatch was desperate to have a double agent to infiltrate the clan, but what surprised her the most was the fact that Overwatch was in the business of bringing people back from the dead, let alone someone from the Shimada clan.

"Director Kaines, correct?" Genji started pulling Kallista from her thoughts.

"I'm not one for formalities, Kallista is fine," Kallista replied.

"Kallista, are you close to Commander Reyes?" Genji asked.

"Where did you come up with that conclusion?" Kallista asked.

"He speaks highly of you and your accomplishments," Genji replied.

"Oh? Well...I am the best hacker he has in the Blackwatch so he better," Kallista smirked.

"I see…" Genji replied.

"Now I would like to ask you a question,"

"Go ahead," Kallista said as they stopped a few feet in front of the Medbay entrance.

"How would you feel if someone you love, someone you trusted...let's say Commander Reyes is your lover...and he stabs you in the back for Overwatch. How would you feel?" Genji asked.

Kallista's eyes quickly met Genji's crimson ones searching for a possible reason for his question. She didn't know how long Genji had been in Overwatch, let alone Blackwatch to know anything about her and their commander. It seemed random but at the same time right on the dot.

"How would you feel?" Genji asked again.

"...angry, hurt, betrayed," Kallista said cautiously as if she was choosing her words.

"So then...you understand...the burning rage and shame inside of me when you know someone close to you stabbed you in the back...and you saw it coming," Genji said as he entered the med bay leaving Kallista outside to think on their small conversation.

"That was unexpected," Kallista said to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

She didn't know much about Genji but was going to make sure that she did, it was going to take some prying conventional and unconventional, but she was going to find out. Sighing to herself she followed after Genji.


	9. 2065: Nothing to Sneeze at

The sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon when Kallista woke up trying to stifle her coughing to keep from waking the man next to her.

"Do you need water?"

Kallista looked towards the man who was already up and partially dressed. He pulled on his shirt as he watched her cover her mouth with her forearm. She looked at the bright blue clock on her desk, it was exactly 4am too early for her.

"Gabriel?" Kallista's voice cracked.

"Here. Drink all of it," Gabriel pushed a bottle of water into her hands, a strained noise came from Kallista's throat as she greedily drank the water.

"Ugh...I'm just like you guys...and I still get sick?" Kallista coughed.

"You're partially like us," Gabriel corrected her.

"Same diff-" Kallista started when she suddenly sneezed. Gabriel had to hold back from laughing at the woman's cute high pitched sneeze. He had little a little sympathy for her as she buried her head into her hands groaning. She had caught a cold from the transition between autumn and winter during a recon mission in France.

"Lay back down and rest," Gabriel said as he gently pushed her back into her bed and covered her up to her neck with blankets.

"Gaaabe…" Kallista whined.

"You're whining," Gabriel stated as he looked down at the woman. Kallista looked up at the man through half lidded eyes and pouting.

"Don't pout. You were the one who decided to not wear the right clothes," Gabriel chuckled.

"Still...I shouldn't get sick," Kallista sighed.

"You'll get over it…" Gabriel said as he gently caressed her face. Kallista pushed her cheek into his hand as she savored his touch, she knew that he cared otherwise he wouldn't have stayed the night.

"Mmm, I'll miss you…" Kallista said softly.

"I'll miss you too... Let me know if you need anything, and don't answer and work related calls" Gabriel said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sure I'm going to get a call from Linda about them losing something," Kallista sighed.

"Linda," Gabriel sighed heavily.

"It's going to happen and you know it,"

"I'll let them know not to bother you," Gabriel said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading towards the door.

"Have a good day!" Kallista called out before coughing.

"Get some rest and drink water. Not coffee," Gabriel said before closing the door quietly.

* * *

As the day went on Gabriel was drowning in paperwork, meetings, and conversations. During a little down time in a meeting, he pulled out his cellphone to check in on Kallista. He had a few others check in on her but wanted to see for himself on how she was doing

 _{Gabriel: How are you feeling?}_

 _{Kalli:... Like death…}_

 _{Gabriel: Has anyone bothered you?}_

 _{Kalli: I told you that Linda would call me. They thought they lost the recon files.}_

 _{Gabriel:... I told them to not bother you…}_

 _{Kalli: They probably couldn't find Malik or Aleks was busy with a meeting or something.}_

 _{Gabriel: hmm...but other than that you're doing ok?}_

 _{Kalli: I guess so...your shirt is helping me out a bit…}_

 _{Gabriel: My shirt?}_

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the next message, it was an image of her laying in her bed, in his shirt, her forearm covering her eyes. He could tell that her skin was flushed, her dark hair splayed out around her. He knew that she was sick but even so he still found her breathtaking and he loved seeing her in his clothes.

 _{Gabriel: Who knew you were so clingy while sick Kallista, it's not like you. Lol}_

 _{Kalli: Shut up, jerk.}_

 _{Gabriel: even while sick you still look good enough to eat and this meeting is making me pretty hungry}_

 _{Kalli: oh stop it. ;D}_

 _{Gabriel: I'll stop by whenever this meeting is over. Hopefully, I don't die of boredom.}_

 _{Kalli: Nooo Papi don't die! I'm going to cry}_

 _{Gabriel: Lol. Who knew you were so emotional?}_

 _{Kalli: Pendejo.}_

 _{Gabriel: Watch your mouth gatita, you may be sick, but that won't stop me.}_

 _{Kalli: Dios mio Gabriel sin piedad. Lol.}_

"Commander Reyes are you with us?"

"Yeah, I'm here, " Gabriel said as he put away his phone down.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later Gabriel returned to Kallista's room with a small bag in hand. He noticed the room was dim the scent of lavender filled the room and yet the smell of coffee still lingered.

"Kalli," Gabriel said softly as he made his way over to the bed.

Her legs tangled in the blankets, her hair blanketed over her face while the rest of her body was uncovered, giving the man a nice view of her ass. Gabriel chuckled to himself as he placed the bag on her desk before he discarded his hat, hoodie, and shoes.

"Rise and shine _Kallista_ ," Gabriel said as he stood at the side of the bed. Kallista's head shot up, her hair still covering her face. (wake up, Kallista)

"You look like a gorgeous mess," Gabriel chuckled. Kallista quickly pushed her hair from her face as she turned to look at the man.

"Mm...I look like a sweaty snotty mess...what time is it?" Kallista murmured.

"Time for you to eat," the man replied.

Kallista groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before she turned to focus on the man smugly looking at her.

"Did you make something?" Kallista asked

"I may have," he started as he reached for the bag.

"You're always going all out on things like this," Kallista laughed before sneezing.

"You can thank my family for that," Gabriel replied.

"Thank you Reyes Family," Kallista chuckled before sneezing again. Gabriel smiled as he handed her a box of tissues before he went to the bag and took out a small container. Kallista squinted at the man before she took the container, making sure not to spill the contents as she sneezed again.

"Is that what it's like to be sick. I don't miss that all," Gabriel chuckled.

"When was the last time you got sick?" Kallista asked. Gabriel was silent for a moment, it had been such a long time since he had gotten sick.

"Maybe...14 years or so probably longer," Gabriel replied.

"Lucky you...Ohh...this is Estrellita Sopita. Awwh! You made this for me?" Kallista inhaled the aroma and sighed happily.

"If I didn't would it be in your hands right now?" Gabriel asked.

"Touche... I remember you made this for me the first time I got sick," Kallista said as she poked the egg in the broth.

"Yeah," Gabriel said as he sat down next to her and slid off his hat. Kallista focused on the man sitting a few inches from her.

"How was today? I saw all the messages of requests and what not," Kallista started as she gingerly stirred the broth staring at the little star shaped pasta.

"It was boring as hell...there's been a lot of movement from Null Sector...we're speculating that something big is going to happen. But mostly I'm just tired," Gabriel replied softly.

"Are you going to stay again?" Kallista asked softly.

"If you want me to," Gabriel replied softly as he looked at her.

"Is that ok with you? You know they are going to talk if they see you…" Kallista trailed off, her icy blue eyes focusing on his mahogany colored ones.

"They're gonna talk even though they haven't seen any one of us coming from each other's rooms," Gabriel replied.

"That is true…" Kallista replied. There was a pause between the two of them as they held each other's gaze.

"I'll hide out here," Gabriel replied.

"Hideout you say?" Kallista questioned.

"Malik probably got into some shit and was looking for me about something, and a few other people...I don't have the energy right now," Gabriel sighed.

"Rest with me,"

"After you eat. I know you haven't been eating well," Gabriel chided.

"Are you watching my eating habits or something?" Kallista asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"After that stunt with you blacking out...what else do you expect me to do hm?" Gabriel asked as he turned to look at the woman.

Kallista grimaced at the memory of her blacking out during a meeting, Gabriel, Jack, Lyudmila and a few others were there when it happened. The blackout was a result of lack of sleep and nutrients and since then Gabriel made sure she was eating properly.

"I dunno...not be so protective?" Kallista replied.

"Kallista," Gabriel started firmly, Kallista sighed heavily

"I get it," Kallista replied as she continued to eat the broth.

The two talked quietly about how their day was or lack thereof, future events, dates, enjoying each other's company at times and more.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gabriel asked as leaned back onto his elbows.

"Yeah. I feel better...thank you," Kallista replied quietly.

Gabriel turned his full attention to the woman and smiled softly.

"Don't look at me like that, I am a mess," Kallista blushed.

"I don't think anyone else would like to see you this so. I guess I have to take one for the team," Gabriel replied chuckling.

"Ouch! Gabriel," Kallista huffed.

Kallista shook her head and laughed before going into a coughing fit, moving quickly Gabriel gave her the bottle of water next to her. After a few moments, Kallista grimaced as she closed her eyes, calming herself down.

"Poor _baby_ ," Gabriel snickered.

"Don't you dare _baby_ me," Kallista chided the man, her voice was gravelly. Gabriel chuckled as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You love it gatita," Gabriel said as he cupped her face.

"Maybe," Kallista pouted.

Gabriel leaned forward to kiss her but was cut short when his cell phone started to vibrate. He groaned in annoyance before answer.

"Reyes here...yeah...ok...when did it happen? Fuck ...ok I'll be there," Gabriel said as he ended the call. Kallista sighed tiredly as she looked at the man.

"Never fails does it?" Gabriel chuckled.

"The world knows of your sins against me Gabriel," Kallista chuckled.

"My sins against you?" Gabriel questioned playfully as he arched an eyebrow. He leaned forward trapping her between him and the headboard, a smirk on his lips.

"Yo te baño en pecado gatita..." Gabriel growled against her lips (I'll shower you in sin)

"Dios mio Gabriel…" Kallista smirked.

Gabriel closed the gap between them, his lips on hers, a hand buried in her hair deepening the kiss.

"Mmm...Gabriel…" Kallista murmured against his lips.

"Shh...I haven't seen you all day," Gabriel replied breaking the kiss for a split second before capturing her lips again.

"Mmhm...but you...mmhh! Gotta go-" Kallista tried to talk through the kiss.

"No...shut up…they can wait," Gabriel continued to kiss her ignoring her protests. Seconds later he pulled back , leaving them both breathless.

"You had... your fun, now go...before you get in trouble with Morrison," Kallista panted.

Gabriel scoffed as he stood up and stretched.

"Morrison can legitimately kiss my ass. We're doing more than Overwatch at the moment he shouldn't complain if I come in late or early," Gabriel huffed.

"We'll...I say you're going to be late," Kallista spoke up as she cleared her throat.

"What are you, my mother?" Gabriel chuckled.

" _vas a llamarme mami,_ Gabriel?" Kallista smirked. Gabriel crossed his arms as he looked at the woman, he scratched his chin in thought.

" _Mamí,"_ Gabriel chuckled again as he leaned down towards the woman again, taking one more kiss.

"Is that what you want to be called?" Gabriel asked as he hovered over her.

"Is that what _you_ want to call me?" Kallista asked, her smirk on her face.

" _Te deseo_ mamí," Gabriel said as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Don't you-" Kallista started.

" _He estado pensando en ti, mamí_ ," Gabriel continued

"Gab-"

" _Estoy loco por ti, mamí,"_

"Gabriel-"

" _Te quiero en mi cama, mamí,_ " Gabriel growled the last part causing the woman to turn red.

"Gabriel!"

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop," Gabriel chuckled.

Her face was on fire as she continued to look up at the man hovering above her. There was no sign of hidden jokes behind his eyes, he was serious about every word he said.

"I hate when you do that," Kallista pouted, Gabriel broke off in laughter as he made his way to the door.

"I had to make sure it sounded good," Gabriel chuckled

"I hope you get sick," Kallista huffed.

"I haven't so far. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah," Kallista grumbled as she grabbed her cell phone and slid underneath her blankets.

* * *

Spanish (rough) translation:

Dios mio Gabriel, sin piedad - Oh my god Gabriel, no mercy.

Yo te baño en pecado, gatita - I'll shower you in sin kitten/pussycat

vas a llamarme mami - are you going to call me mami

Te deseo mamí - I want you mami

He estado pensando en ti, mamí - I've been thinking about you mami

Estoy loco por ti, mamí - You're driving me crazy, mami

Te quiero en mi cama, mamí, - I want you in my bed mami


	10. 2066: Work

"Mmmf…" Gabriel grunted followed by a soft hiss escaping his lips as he shifted slightly in his chair. Another groan came from the man as his hands went to his hair, running them through the short curls, pulling slightly pulling at them as if to distract him from the growing, almost overwhelming emotion that was flooding his system.

"Mm...fuck Kallista," Gabriel groaned as he looked at the woman nestled between his legs, firmly holding his cock in her hand.

A thumb gently rubbing the head of his cock as she placed wet kisses along the shaft, licking and sucking as she moved towards the tip. Gabriel watched as she raked her nails down his thighs, as she swirled her tongue around the bulbous head, earning her a few stifled moans.

Kallista looked up at the man as she lazily licked the head of his cock before pulling back and placed a kiss on the tip. Through his hazy vision he looked down at the woman, her icy blue eyes shining with mischief as she held his gaze all while she lowered her head swallowing his cock.

" F-Fuck," Gabriel moaned as he threw his head back against the head of his chair. A loud moan escaped his throat as he felt the back of her throat encased around his cock. Slowly Kallista pulled her head back her lips suckling at the tip before swallowing him again, she bobbed her head up and down his cock, as a hand covered what her mouth didn't, her saliva coating his cock and hand as she bobbed and pumped in sync.

"Kallista," Gabriel groaned as he bucked his hips against her strokes, Kallista moaned and eagerly gave him what he wanted.

She swirled her tongue and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked eagerly, and lovingly on his thick cock that fucked her into the nearest surface they could get to. Gabriel dragged a hand down his face stopping to cover his mouth as another moan threatened to slip out. Gently Kallista cupped his sac, gently massaging the flesh as she continued to bob her head changing how quickly she bobbed and how hard she sucked, she knew she was driving the man insane, the bucking of his hips, how much he held back his moans. Just a little bit more and she would have the man right where she wanted him, a breathless moaning mess.

He shifted in his chair watched, intoxicated by how well and hungrily she took him, was she this needy for him and didn't say anything before? The thought vanished from his mind as he focused back on the woman, her plush lips surrounding his thick cock, the noises she made.

"Fuck," Gabriel hissed as he moved, not being able to take the delicious torture that Kallista was putting him through.

He gently grabbed her head, moving her head as he wanted, up and down, faster, slower all while she controlled the suction and pressure of how she swallowed him. Gabriel moaned raggedly as she swallowed him entirely, feeling the silky, warmth of her throat only amplified his need to fuck her face, the need to growl her name as he filled her mouth with his cum. Gabriel stood, letting Kallista maneuver as she bobbed her head once more before he began thrusting deep into her throat, relishing in the heat and needy whimpers coming from the woman.

"Oh fuck...Kallista…" Gabriel growled, earning more of muffled moans as he continued, his pace becoming more and more frantic. He gripped her head firmly as he fucked her face, shoving his cock deep down her throat, his hips twitching as she gripped his ass or those tight walls of her throat clenched around him.

"Fuck…" Gabriel hissed as he looked down to see her crystal like blue eyes looking up at him.

Gabriel's body seemed to hum with electricity, a coil quickly wounding up inside of him ready to snap, he was going to come, the look that she gave him pushed him ever closer to his end. One, two more thrusts, and a deep groan, he came down her throat, he hunched over her placing a hand on the window to keep him steady as he came, with a few gulps she swallowed his thick essence with no hesitation.

Slowly he pulled from her throat and watched as she lovingly licked the small bead of his cum on the tip of his head away, before he collapsed back into his chair. His head rolling back as he started to catch his breath, Kallista smirked as she looked at the man from between his legs.

"Don't look at me like that," Gabriel sighed as he ran a hand over his face attempting to recover, she stood up between his legs and leaned forward placing her forehead onto his. A small gesture they used The two closed their eyes and sighed softly before looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You're not slick Kallista...strip," Gabriel said as he held her gaze.

"Is that an order or a suggestion?" Kallista smirked.

"It's an order," Gabriel replied with a grin.

"Ah always on the job, always working," Kallista said as she slid the red cardigan from her shoulders exposing her sun kissed skin. Just as she began to unzip her pants, there was a knock on the door.

" _Hey Reyes are you ready to go to the meetin'"_ Jesse's voice came from behind the door as the door opened.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" Gabriel said as he looked away from the holographic screen hovering in around the main terminal on his desk. Gabriel was seated at his desk, and Kallista nowhere in sight only the red cardigan she wore was on the man's desk.

"Whadaya mean? Ya said an open door policy...so open door," Jesse replied.

"Yeah yeah...what do you want can't you see that I'm busy?" Gabriel said as he shifted at his desk.

"We got that meetin' to go to an' yer answering emails?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah now let me answer them in peace before I go to this meeting," Gabriel replied hoping that the man would leave, he was already having a hard time paying attention as he felt Kallista dragging her nails along his thighs, he knew that he had seconds until her lips would be around him.

"Is that Kalli's?" Jesse asked as he saw the red cardigan on his desk.

"Yeah she was here earlier I guess? It was here when I got back...you should give it to her," Gabriel suggested. Jesse looked from the cardigan and to the man, before pinching the bridge of his nose. Gabriel looked at the man stoically.

"I get it. Yer kickin' me out fer some reason...she send you somthin' good?" Jesse questioned as he grabbed the cardigan.

"No. Classified information….that I need to review before letting everyone else know…," Gabriel replied.

"Riiight," Jesse huffed.

"Stop fooling around and get out my office," Gabriel warned the man.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Jesse sighed as he exited from the man's office with Kallista's red cardigan in hand and closed the door behind him.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair running a hand over his face as Kallista popped up from beneath his desk, between his legs.

"Such a strong poker face Gabriel," Kallista purred as she placed a kiss on the head of his cock. Gabriel sighed as he looked down at her her tongue already lapping at the precum beading at the tip. He knew that he was going to be late to this meeting, but did he care when she sucked him off so well?

If anyone asked he could always use the excuse of being caught up in 'work' .


	11. 2068: Stress

Things were getting tougher to deal with as the months continued, tensions were rising, rumors were permeating at an alarming speed, not to mention botched missions that was still a mystery on what caused everything to go wrong. Kallista knew that the tensions were nearing its boiling point and was going to spill over, she didn't know what was going to happen, everyone was showing signs of stress, especially herself, Lyudmila and Gabriel.

Her focus was mainly on their commander, she noticed that he barely slept, his scowl was almost permanent except in the rare moments they had together to remind themselves that this would pass and that everything would work out. Kallista thought back on the days to where she isolated herself to work on stopping the rumors, the mishaps of missions and even from the hiring of the shady agents that was forced into Blackwatch.

She thought back on the days where they were able to have more time with each other.

She needed to lessen the burden on the man she loved. She needed to stop everything. That's what she was there for, that was her whole reasoning for being in Blackwatch. Kallista sighed heavily as she watched other officials exiting the conference room before she stood gathering her data pad. She could feel another migraine coming along as she walked towards the door only to be pulled away and bent over the conference table.

"G-Gabriel?" Kallista gasped.

"I need you...now," His voice was deep and husky against her ear, the thick bulge pressed snuggly against her ass and the deep growl in the back of his throat showed sincerity to his words.

"Gabriel we can't-" Her words were cut short as he groped at her breasts. A breathy sigh came from Kallista as she felt the man's lips on the back of her neck.

"We can," he insisted, his voice going lower as he ground his hips into hers.

"What if someone comes in?" Kallista whispered as she pressed her ass into his lap earning a deep groan from the man.

"I hope they do...I want to see Jack's face," Gabriel growled as he slipped a hand underneath her shirt groping at the soft and supple flesh of her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. He nipped and sucked on her neck leaving angry red marks of where his lips once were, his fingers tweaking her already budding nipples. Just from the the simple teasing and the roll of his hips she could already feel her legs ready to give out.

Moaning softly Kallista leaned back into the man, draping an arm around the back of his neck, as she continued to grind her ass into the painfully large bulge pressing against her. He growled filthy words into her flesh promising of what was to come sending shivers down her spine.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whimpered softly as he nudged her to bend over the table, arching her back pressing her ass harder against him earned her another deep groan, goose bumps on her skin.

"And here I thought you were worried about being caught…" Gabriel chuckled.

"I didn't actually say I was worried," Kallista replied.

"Hm. You know what I think?" Gabriel started as his hands glided over her ass, across the sweet curve of her back sending more shivers through her body before he grabbed a fist full of her hair and gently yanked her head back.

"I think you want to be caught Kallista..." Gabriel growled.

"Gabe…" Kallista moaned softly.

"I think you want someone to see you like this," Gabriel chuckled as he quickly pulled her leggings and panties down followed by his belt buckle and zipper, the soft grunt as he pulled himself from his pants and gently stoked his length as Kallista pressed her exposed sex against him. Gabriel's groaned turned into a breathless chuckle.

He knew that she was into things like this, fucking in the utility closet, quickies in his office, riding him while on a phone call with Overwatch officials, no she wasn't innocent as she looked.

"Filthy… so fucking filthy Kallista, I love it," Gabriel chuckled deeply as his grip tightened in her hair. Without warning he slid the head of his cock into her, stretching her as he completely filled her. A soft moan came from Kallista's lips as she pressed back against the him wanting him as deep as he could go, he made was nothing short of a bestial growl.

He wasted no time in setting a bruising, brutal pace, his thrusts driving her into the table as she tried to brace herself on the shiny surface.

Kallista moaned and gasped quietly as Gabriel groaned behind her as he slammed into her, he growled as her hips moved in sync with his thrusts, her hips meeting his as they released their frustrations.

"Oh fuck...Gabriel-" Kallista moaned breathlessly.

"The thrill of being caught has you soaking Kallista…," He pulled her hair a bit tighter causing the woman to mewl as she arched her back more for the him. Another deep growl came from behind the her as their hips continued to meet at each thrust.

"Gabriel...fuck...oh...god-" Kallista panted unable to finish a sentence her mind too fogged by the pleasure of being filled and fucked on the conference table. She needed this just as much as he needed it, he needed it enough to keep her behind after a meeting with the others to fuck her into the conference table. They were stressed and always pressed for time, they never had enough time to enjoy each other, they took whatever time they could get, even if that meant it would be risky.

"God Kallista..." he grunted in response, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He growled low in the back of his throat, his hand left her hair as he wrapped an arm around her torso, arching her back more so that he could reach her neck. His lips immediately set to marking her neck, sucking and biting leaving marks without a care if anyone seen them. Kallista whined as she reached back burying a hand in his thick hair he had let grow due to lack of time to take care of it. He growled into her neck as his pace grew uneven, barbaric. Her walls squeezed and pulsed around him as she hushed sighs and moans pushed him closer and closer to his end.

"Yesss Gabriel," Kallista hissed, she knew he was close, she was close as well. She suddenly gasped a little louder than she wanted to as he bit down on her neck.

"Kallista," he snarled as a warning, his hand moved a hand to her neck gently applying pressure, as the other gripped her hip. She was sure to have bruises or have a slight limp the next day from his grip and how hard he fucked her.

"Oh god Gabriel-!" Kallista tried to stifle her cries as she came, her orgasm washing over her leaving her weak in her knees.

Both of his hands went to her hips as she barely caught herself on the conference table, her body trembling, gasping quietly, stifling her moans as he continued as her orgasm rocked through her, pushing him to his release. With one final thrust he spilled inside of her. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as his thick essence coated her walls, filling her to the brim, Kallista whimpered under him.

Gabriel hovered over her, he braced himself with one arm as the other wrapped itself around her waist, he placed soft kisses on the back of her neck, and ear as he moved to the crook of her neck.

"Mmm...Gabriel…," Kallista sighed as his lips found hers.

They wanted more time to deal with the issues that was pressed on them, they wanted more time with each other. Gabriel murmured something almost inaudible against her lips.

"I love you too… try not to stress so much… "

"The same to you Kalli, " Gabriel chuckled softly, hesitantly pulling from her. They quickly straightened themselves and kissed each other one last time before leaving the conference room to throw themselves into the fray again.


	12. 2064: Insomnia

Kallista massaged her temples as she paced around the room, another bout of insomnia that plagued her along with a dull throb from a migraine. No concentration, no focus, everything was terrible and had been for almost a two weeks now. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent amount of sleep, it was affecting her work and her sanity. There were several times she caught herself almost snapping at co-workers for menial things, it wasn't like her.

"Shit…" Kallista cursed as she plopped down onto her bed burying her head into her hands.

Medication nor meditation helped, she even took a long hot shower with herbs to help relax her mind and body, she used relaxing essential oils in the shower, she used aromatherapy with additional relaxing oils and yet there were no signs of change.

She dressed in her favorite underwear and her favorite sleeping shirt and yet it did nothing to relax her. Almost at her wit's end, she considered several times going to Lyudmila to have the woman knock her unconscious and deal with the pain of recovering instead of lack of sleep, but she knew that the woman wouldn't even dare to hit her.

"Why is it so intense this time?" Kallista groaned as she fell back into her bed. Begrudgingly she crawled underneath the blankets and covered her eyes with an arm.

Her head felt as if it was being constantly bashed in, dull sharp throbbing traveling from the back of her right eye and down her neck, even with the small ear plugs the noises were still loud in her head.

It was too much for her to sleep.

 _Click_

A soft noise came from the back of Kallista's throat as she heard the door open and close. She didn't need to move to see who entered, she only gave the code to one person if they needed it. It was a refuge from everything and everyone, a quiet refuge for just two.

"Still awake?" the man's voice was low, with signs of exhaustion.

"I can say the same for you…" Kallista replied. The man chuckled a bit at the woman's response.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago? When did you get back?" Kallista asked. She heard a soft grunt come from the man before she moved her arm to look up at him.

He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and just a basic white t-shirt and his signature beanie missing. She could tell that the man had showered before he came, the faint scent of soap gave him away. His arms crossed as he looked down at the woman attempting the give her a harden scowl, but the signs of exhaustion were strong in his features. She wasn't going to tell him that she was secretly happy that he came to see her after he returned, that would be too much, it would seem like she was too attached to him.

That's not what they silently agreed upon, that's not what they needed.

"A few hours ago, don't try to change the subject. You need sleep Kallista," Gabriel chided her. A noise that resembled a whine came from the woman as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

"I would love to go to sleep...but I can't...this migraine…" Kallista replied quietly.

"Mm…" the man made a noise in agreement as he pulled off his shirt, sweatpants and slid into bed with her as if it was natural to him as if he did this daily.

"Come here…" Gabriel said softly pulling her into his arms. Kallista complied as she turned over and scooted into his embrace, resting her head gently on his shoulder. She sighed softly enjoying the man's warmth as it surrounded her.

"Gabriel…" Kallista murmured as she buried her face into his chest. A soft grumble came from the back of the man's throat as he carded a hand through her hair, another brushing her lower back and his lips brushed against her forehead as she pulled back.

"Sleep Kallista...you need it…" Gabriel said softly.

"So do you," Kallista murmured.

"We both do," the man's voice was barely above a whisper. A soft silence setting between the two as she laid in his arms.

"...I can't sleep…" Kallista whispered.

"Shhh...you can...just...relax," Gabriel replied softly as he lazily traced circles on her back to lull her into sleep.

She listened to his steady breaths, the soft thumping of his heart, enjoying the consistent soft circles on her lower back.

"Slow breaths Kallista...slow deep breaths," Gabriel whispered.

Sighing softly Kallista moved closer to the man, slinging her leg over the man's waist, he grumbled softly as he gently rubbed his hand along her thigh and sighed contently. She never knew what it was about the man that helped her drift off to sleep, nor did she know how they've gotten so close.

Kallista sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax into the man's embrace. She didn't want to say that she missed him, they talked daily but strictly business related, with an occasional text off topic.

She had to remind herself not to get greedy.

She had to remind herself not to ask for more.

She had to remind herself not to fall for him.

She had to remind herself to keep her mouth shut.

This whole affair started off as a fling, to cope with the stresses of the job and nothing more and yet here they were, sleeping together in each other's rooms, in the man's office. Comforting each other when they needed it, no questions asked. The intimacy they shared was similar to that of a couple, those knowing looks in public, then gentle touches and kisses before they indulged in each other distracting themselves.

Kallista sighed softly, relishing the man's heat as she felt herself slipping into much-needed sleep, she would worry about what they were becoming some other time.

" _Goodnight...Kallista,"_


	13. 2066: Caught Red Handed

As soon as the door was closed Gabriel was on the smaller woman, devouring her lips, feeling her plush skin, drinking up every noise that came from her. His large frame and quick advances caused her to back into the man's desk. Before she bumped into the man's desk, he pulled her into his embrace, one hand buried in her hair and the other groping her ass.

"Gabriel…" Kallista murmured against his lips, he continued to greedily devour her lips, a sweet and addictive taste he needed be reminded of. A taste he craved.

He had been away for too, too long without her.

He knew that he was in over his head, but the need to have her writhing underneath him greatly outweighed everything at this moment. He wanted her to sing for him, call out his name as he broke her down piece by piece. He needed to feel her against him. Normally he was better composed than this needy and desperate feeling that was taking over him, almost drowning out his self-control. He had been away for so long, too long. The few teasing photos she sent him did nothing but to fuel the need he did have for her, and she did it while they nonchalantly talked about mission details over their team comm link.

A soft chuckle here and there, but he never sent any images back just a single message that would cause the woman's breath catch in her throat. It was barely noticeable over the team comm link, but he caught it.

He knew what it did to her.

Kallista had her arms loosely around his neck as she kissed back with just as force, not breaking the kiss he easily lifted the woman wrapping her legs around his waist before moving over to his desk chair. He sat down with the woman straddling his lap, feeling her roll her hips, grinding on his semi hard cock. An appreciative groan came from the man as he hesitantly broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from their lips.

"Well hello to you too _Gabriel_ ," Kallista smirked as she wiped her chin.

"Kallista," Gabriel replied simply as he gripped her hips and slowly moved down to cup her ass. "How was the mission?" Kallista asked softly.

" _Terrible_ ," Gabriel replied sarcastically as he slowly carded his hand through her hair. Her icy blue eyes focused on his mahogany ones, her signature smirk on her lips.

"Aww...it sounded like it went well…" Kallista replied playfully. Gabriel chuckled at the woman's playful tone, she knew what had happened, she knew what she did, he knew the game that she was playing.

"Heh...you think this is a game Kallista?" Gabriel said as he watched a silky curl slip through his fingers.

"A game you say? I'm quite offended you would think I was playing a game, _Gabriel_ ," Kallista purred a smirk on her lips.

"Heh… you know you're going to lose _Kallista_...it was torture I was thinking about bending you over my desk," Gabriel chuckled deeply as he leaned forward and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Kallista moaned against his lips as she felt the man's hand gently tug her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck, breaking the kiss she slowly let her head roll back giving into him. Instantly Gabriel's lips were on her neck with open mouth kisses, bites, nips anything to hear the breathy moans and sighs that flooded his dreams.

"Mmm Gabriel…" Kallista sighed.

His hand slid along the curve of her ass and traveled teasing slow underneath the loose gray sweater she wore, greedily groping at the soft naked flesh. Kallista rolled her hips causing the man to buck his hips.

" _Quiero follarte...Kallista_ ," Gabriel growled against the sensitive muted red mark on the woman's neck.

"What's stopping you?" Kallista sighed. Gabriel pulled himself from the woman's neck, kissing her jawline, her cheek and then lips before looking into her eyes.

" _Nothing…_ " he whispered against her lips.

A shiver passed through Kallista as she looked into the man's mahogany colored eyes, lust, passion burned behind them.

"Gabriel-" Kallista moaned as his lips found hers.

* * *

"We were supposed to have our upgrades for our weapons when we got back," Natalie said as she, Hayden, Mikael and Jesse quickly headed towards their commander's office

"C'mon Nat. I'm tired, can't we do this sum other time?" Jesse whined.

"Absolutely not. I demand my upgrade. I need to know everything about my new baby," Natalie said.

"She's right you know we are due for an official upgrade and I wanna cash in," Hayden commented.

"C'mon you both know we have to go through a process. Gabriel has the paperwork he just needs just needs to approve it," Mikael pleaded with the smaller woman.

" He needs to move his ass faster," Natalie said.

"Why'd I gotta come? I'm tired as all hell an' I jus got back from a mission," Jesse groaned in annoyance.

"You're only here because I'm curious about that Peacekeeper upgrade and I wanna see it," Natalie replied as she opened the door to Reyes' office.

"C'mon Nat-"

The group stood shocked in the doorway as they locked eyes with the two hovering over Gabriel's desk.

" _Oh Heeeeyyy_ ," Natalie smirked.

"Holy shit," Hayden whistled.

"Alright, Alright, Alright!" Jesse said excitedly, his exhaustion suddenly gone.

" _kalí skatá…(good shit)_ " Mikael said in his native tongue as he adjusted his glasses. Hayden whistled as they grinned from ear to ear.

Gabriel hovered over the woman, he had pinned her hands above her head as she laid shirtless on the man's desk, her legs wrapped around his waist. Gabriel's clothes were disheveled, shirt bunched up, pants unbuttoned, his hoodie and hat thrown to the floor.

"Damn Kalli you got it goin on," Natalie commented

"Oh my god," Kallista sighed as she looked away from the group.

"Can I-" Hayden started

" _ **Close the fucking door,**_ " Gabriel shouted angrily.

Mikael reached between the two and quickly closed the door, the group was silent for a moment registering what they had just seen. Their Commander and their Intel. Director getting hot and heavy in their commander's office, Mikael cleared his throat before he spoke.

"That bra was really pretty…" Mikael commented as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

"She always has the prettiest underwear sets…" Natalie trailed off

"I knew it. I knew they were banging...it's finally official..." Hayden chuckled.

"Y'all do know that Gabe is gonna kill us right?" Jesse commented.

"...we should probably run-" Natalie started when suddenly the door open.

" _ **You little shits**_ -" Gabriel growled as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh shit-" Natalie started

" _R-Run!"_

Gabriel growled in annoyance as he watched Natalie and Hayden scamper off leaving Mikael and Jesse behind. His mahogany eyes flicked to the two men, Jesse cleared his throat and adjusted his hat as he looked away from the man.

"U-Um...Gabriel…" Mikael started as he adjusted his glasses again.

"What do you want?" Gabriel growled.

"Uh..they wanted paperwork for their upgrades," Mikael started.

"And they couldn't fucking wait until tomorrow?" Gabriel growled.

"A-Apparently not?" Mikael questioned.

"Tomorrow," Gabriel growled.

"S-Sounds good Gabriel," Mikael replied with a nervous smile.

Gabriel scowled at the two men before disappearing back into his office, slamming the door shut.

"Damn, he's mad...like really mad," Jesse commented.

"No kidding...we basically cockblocked him so…" Mikael trailed off.

"I didn't do nothin' I was an innocent bystander an I got dragged into this shit," Jesse sighed as he began down the hall throwing his hands up.

"You think he cares?" Mikael chuckled as he followed after the cowboy.

* * *

Rough Translations:

Quiero follarte: I want to fuck you

kalí skatá: good shit (Greek)


	14. 2064: Apology Not Needed

Original Version

* * *

Kallista stood quietly in front of her commanding officer's bedroom door. The events of the last week on her mind, waking up in an empty bed, dressed in her Commanding officer's t-shirt, marks on her neck and hips, and more painfully sore. But in a good way.

It wasn't the first time, it was almost like a routined happening but it still bothered her a little bit.

She remembered what had happened and she could clearly tell he remembered as well, but chose to keep quiet about it. She came onto him drunkenly, she needed to apologize.

It wasn't professional. She was professional.

"Here goes nothing...," Kallista said to herself before she knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment before Kallista heard shuffling from behind the door.

"Reyes...it's Kallista I need to talk to you," she said as she looked around. The door opened slightly letting the woman slip in, she instantly noticed the how dimly lit the room was as the door softly clicked behind her.

"...did I wake you?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Not exactly. Just recollecting myself...what's going on?" Gabriel asked as he walked pass her sitting on the edge of his bed. She turned around to face him taking in his visage.

Messy hair, shirtless, sweatpants, barefoot.

"Oh... I'll make this quick then," Kallista said as she looked away from the man and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm listening,"

"It's about what happened last week, I feel the need to apologize," Kallista started, she caught a glance of what she made out to be a smirk on the man's lips.

"I know I was out of line for coming onto you like that. I shouldn't have. You're my commanding officer you know not crossing lines-" Kallista stopped when she noticed that small smirk become bigger.

"What's with the smirk...I'm try to be serious here," Kallista huffed

"It's the fact that you're apologizing to me," Gabriel chuckled.

"What? Am I doing it wrong? Am I not supposed to or something?" Kallista questioned.

"It's just funny that you are. I could have easily stopped you, did you forget who I am Kallista?" Gabriel said as he leaned forward placing an elbow on his thigh, and leaned on his hand.

"That's true...but still… I'm still gonna apologize," Kallista said nervously.

"Besides I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, I heard that you didn't too well with your sparring with Lyuda," Gabriel trailed off. Kallista shifted her weight from one leg to the other and crossed her arms.

"I did fine...it was no big deal," Kallista replied nonchalantly.

"Sure it is," Gabriel said as he stood up. Kallista's eyes lingered on the man's chiseled bare chest before they snapped up to meet his mahogany colored orbs looking down at her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm ok…at least not sore…." Kallista trailed off as she glanced away from him attempting to change the subject off of her. "I'll have those mission reports for you soon...Malik and the other are finishing up the reports for that outpost in Bulgaria. It shouldn't be too long until they are-"

"I'm not worried about those reports…"Gabriel trailed off

"What are you worried about?" Kallista asked as she looked at the man again.

"You...I didn't necessarily think of where I was putting those marks on your neck…," He said as he looked at her neck. Kallista smirked as her hand went to one of the marks on her neck.

"It's fine. I'll wear them proudly until they fade," Kallista replied nonchalantly. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as he cleared his throat.

"Does that turn you on, Reyes? Knowing that your little intelligence director is walking around with the marks that you gave her and no one knows?" Kallista lowered her voice as she looked at the man.

"You still have that feisty grit...keep teasing and see what happens," Gabriel growled.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to with Morrison?" Kallista teased as she realized the heat that was rolling off of him warmed her skin. She didn't realize that he stood so close to her, when did he get so close?

"Not worried about that," Gabriel replied, his voice husky.

"What are you worried about Reyes?" Kallista purred

" _You_ ,"

The small gap between them closed quickly as he yanked Kallista onto him, a hand burying itself in her ebony hair as the other arm snaked itself around her waist. His fingers dug into the small of her back at the same time his mouth hungrily captured hers.

He wasn't gentle. Teeth eagerly nipping at her lips, his chest pressed against her breasts. His hips desperately canted into hers as his erection slanted hard against her lower abdomen. Willingly Kallista opened to him his tongue swept into her mouth thoroughly exploring a familiar terrain. A familiar taste, hints of cigarette smoke, an indescribable mint, and whiskey. She braced herself against him, normally the man was a walking furnace but his skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

He was burning up.

Her back collided with something hard, a wall. When did he back her into a wall? She felt his hand cup the back of her head to prevent it from colliding with the hard surface of the wall, the arm around her waist squeezed tighter.

"Gabe-" Kallista started when her breath caught in her lungs at his hot, wet, open mouth kisses and gentle bites down the column of her throat. A moan escaped her lips urging him on a hand snaked its way underneath her cropped top groping at her breasts while his thigh worked its way between her knees.

His lips ghosted from hers to her jaw and down to her neck. He bit at one of the marks he made weeks ago earning another breathy moan from Kallista, her eyes closing her chest heaving. His mouth traveled downwards along her shoulder and brushing her collarbone, the scruff of his neatly facial hair left a pleasantly rough tingle.

"Gabriel," Kallista moaned

"My name sounds so good when you say it...," he groaned in between his little nips and licks as he jerked his hips against her.

"I need it more," He growled.

Without warning, he grabbed at her thin cropped top with both hands and ripped it clean down the middle. A gasp escaped from Kallista's lips at the sudden action but was quickly hushed by Gabriel's lips brushing against hers.

"I'll get you another one," he shoved its frayed remains down her arm as his lips brushed down her neck.

"Y-You better- ah! Gabe-" Kallista moaned again louder.

"Yeah...keep that up...let me hear you," he skimmed his hand under her bra to cup a breast as his other one dipped beneath the waistband of her pants.

" _Especially when you start begging for me,_ " Gabriel growled against her heated skin. Kallista sighed breathlessly as she ran a hand through his dark curls lightly massaging scalp.

Gabriel jerked into her touch groaning in pleasure. His lips trailed down her neck placing hot kisses on her shoulder blade and quickly moved to her collarbone and hungrily nipped at her exposed skin.

With a quick flex of his fingers, her bra was snatched from around her her and seconds later his mouth was on her breast. She arched deliciously into his wet, hot suckle with a breathy sigh. He teased her nipple with flicks of his tongue, at the same time his hands grabbed under Kallista's thighs lifting her upwards against the wall and pressed his hard arousal against her heat.

"A-Ah," Kallista mewled as he ground against her, burying his head in the crook of her as Kallista gently raked her nails down the nape of his neck. Quickly, he moved them from the wall and towards his bed.

Letting her slide on to his bed she glanced up at him as he glanced down at her. He palmed his thick length through his sweatpants as a small smirk played on Kallista lips as she pulled down at the man's sweat pants and boxer briefs, Gabriel looked down at Kallista with a wolfish grin. Kallista palmed his hardening cock while running a fingertip across the bulbous tip. His thighs twitched at her deliberate motion. A hitched moan escaped from the man as Kallista she gently gripped his thick cock.

"I'm supposed to be apologizing to you," Gabriel grunted.

"I can take a raincheck," Kallista whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes half lidded. Before he could reply, Kallista leaned down and swiftly guided his thick length into her mouth.

"You're so eager," he clenched his teeth at how she dipped her head as low as she could manage.

"To take it all down." he growled deeply.

A throaty moan slipped from his lips as she increased the speed and suction as she bobbed up and down on him. Slowly pulling from throbbing length her lips suckled at the tip, he squeezed his eyes shut as she slowly took him back in.  
"Fuck," he grunted as she deliberately took down more of him. He stared down at her with hooded eyes, engrossed at the sight of her plush lips stretching around his thickness.  
"Oh god...just like that," he panted

"Such a mouth on you," his hands twisted in her ebony hair, trying to keep control of himself. His moans escalating as she took in more and more of his hard cock, he groaned

 _"You're gonna let me come down that pretty little throat of yours?"_

Kallista teasingly pulled back from his length licking her lips. She glanced up at Gabriel with a knowing smirking before taking him into her mouth again.  
"God-damn...what did I do to deserve you Kallista?" he rumbled, hips bucking. Kallista moaned as she continued, sloppy sounds sent him growling, his hands buried in her hair and gave a slight yank.

Kallista hummed as she felt his thighs twitch underneath the hand she used to balance herself. She moaned as she felt his thighs twitch as she continued to work him. Moments later he seized, shook and then snarled his release as he spilled into her throat. She gulped down the man's essence before she slowly slipped him from her mouth followed by her soft languid licks along his trembling shaft had him humming her name.

Gabriel suddenly yanked her up against him in a bruising kiss, his large hands groping her plush rear and gave it a rough squeeze before he gently pushed her back onto his bed.

"I keep my word Kallista, take it off," Gabriel growled.

Another smirk played on Kallista's lips as leaned back onto his large bed and slipped off her shoes, leggings and her little black thong.

Growling Gabriel stepped out of his sweats and boxers before hovering over the woman on his knees and forearms.

"This is quite risky for you Gabe" Kallista whispered against his lips.

"Calculated risks...besides...I've had my eye on you for a while," Gabriel growled deeply as his thick callous fingers slipped between her folds. A shaky sigh slipped from Kallista's lips, Gabriel hungrily pressed his lips to hers, eating up all of the delicious cries and gasps that came from her as his fingers worked her.

"Look at you, all nice and wet for me," he rasped into her ear before languidly teasing the sensitive bud.

"G-Gabe-" Kallista squirmed against him. Using his thick fingers he continued to mercilessly tease the withering woman as more gasps and moans spilled from her lips, his lips at her ear whispering filthy words in their native tongue.

"Gabriel-" Kallista whined and trembled underneath him as he pushed her towards her climax.

"Come for me Kallista…" Gabriel growled against her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as electricity buzzed through her as she arched her back into the man. Gabriel greedily suckled at one of her pert-nipples further her further over the edge.

"F-fuck!" Kallista gasped as her fingers laced in his dark hair and tugged as her climax crushed through her. His lips followed her down to the bed, his tongue languidly rolled at her nipple before pulling back wit a soft pop.

"Kallista-"Gabriel started as he gazed down at her, his eyes dark filled with lust.

"Yes…," Kallista mouthed. Gabriel moved quickly, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the thick head of his member pressing against her opening. Slowly inch by inch he filled her, watching her face twist in pleasure

"Oh god," Kallista inhaled at the fullness of him stretching her. Each languid thrust buried him deeper until he was completely buried in her tight heat.

His hand gripped her hips tighter as he grounded against her. Achingly snug within her he languidly withdrew from her and quickly thrust back into her fucked steadily harder with each snap of his hips.

"G-Gabriel," Kallista gasped from the strength of his thrusts.

His strokes steadily sped up as he fucked her harder into the mattress, the bed squeaking as the frame of the bed banged against the wall. Kallista cried out as she arched her back, groaning Gabriel leaned forward to suckle a peaked nipple into his mouth. He purposely shifted so his cock now stroked against her sweet spot with each thrust.

"The way you say my name," he groaned deeply.

" _Gabriel_ ," Kallista whispered as her nails raked up his back.

"Again," he demanded.

"Gabe-!" Kallista cried out before his lips captured her in a heated sloppy kiss. With each snap of his hips, pressing against her g-spot he began to take her a part piece by piece. His hard fucking had her biting his shoulder and babbling reckless nonsense.  
"I-I'm gonna…" Kallista whimpered, jerking up against him as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck!" Kallista cursed.

His hips snapped into hers a few more times before her vision seemed to flash white hot. Her nails raked down his back for sure leaving marks, she didn't care and he sure didn't he enjoyed the stinging sensation of it. Kallista clung to him as he quickly pushed to her limit, a choked sob came from her as he continued faster and harder causing her body to tense within her sending him rambling in lyrical Spanish.

"I can't…Gabriel…I-I need to-" Kallista gasped  
"I've got you, cariño," he rasped.

"C'mon, that's it," his fingers slid along her clit with relentless strokes.

The electricity that she felt before searing coil in her belly as it stretched to it's breaking point. Her body arched into his as her free hand clawed at his shoulder as she came with a sharp series of wrecked gasps.

He continued through her climax, slowing down the rolling of his hips rolling his hips, a leg wrapped around his waist and the other pushed up to her head. She was a begging mess again, just how he liked her as he continued feverishly.

"Kallista...," he groaned her name before devouring her lips again,  
"Y-Yes," Kallista moaned against his lips as she squeezed her eyes shut at the dizzying feel of her orgasm.

"Gabriel...please..." Kallista begged breathlessly, Gabriel groaned deeply in the back of his throat.  
"You're so good to me," he peppered her face with achingly gentle kisses as he took both of her hands in his and brought them above her head.  
"Kallista, look at you," he rasped at her ear at the same time he trapped both of her wrists in one hand. His other one fell to Kallista's hip, caressing her as he sped up his thrusts.

"All hot beneath me," he brushed his lips across her cheek.

A throaty growl came from Gabriel as he buried his nose in her hair and doggedly fucked her through her third orgasm. His mouth repeating her name against her ear, a final, erratic jolt of his hips and he spilled into her with a trembling growl.

Kallista's mind spun as she tried to gather her thoughts, the man panting in her ear, a hand gripping her hip, while the other held her hands above her head. She didn't register that Gabriel had moved and gently pulled her against him in a sweaty heap. His arm wrapped loosely around her waist as he whispered sweet little praises to her in Spanish. Her hair clung to her and his sweaty skin as she laid on him, there was silence besides the soft panting coming from both of them.

"Dios Mio Gabriel…," Kallista panted. Gabriel chuckled as he brushed a piece of hair from her face.

Kallista casually strolled into the intelligence office the next morning holding an energy drink to find the office empty. As she approached a green holographic screen a small holographic keypad appeared, quickly punching in numbers a larger holographic screen appeared.

" _How did that apology go?"_

Kallista looked over her shoulder at her comrade strolling into the small office. She chuckled quietly before she answered.

"You knew about that didn't you, Malik?" Kallista asked as she continued to type.

"Know about what?" Malik said as they casually strode to their chair.

"You knew what was going to happened, " Kallista said as she cross her arms

"I didn't know it was going to be an entire day, or that you would come back with a small limp, or without a bra. Nor did I know about that Adrenaline cocktail that he took," Malik shrugged.

"Malik you piece of shit," Kallista smirked causing her comrade to howl in laughter.

"Oh C'mon Kalli you know that I know that you two are banging each other. I heard it and I can see it on you," Malik laughed.

"I'm not gonna confirm or deny, but keeping your mouth shut would be wise," Kallista sighed as the holographic keypad vanished and smaller holographic screens appeared.

"Mmmhmm...girl you kinky...besides you got nothing on me," Malik said wincing as they put their legs on the desk.

"Well yeah you practically banged everyone...everywhere," Kallista scoffed.

" _Ayye! no tienes nada en mí!_ " Malik laughed.


	15. 2063: After Party

Original Version

* * *

"Of course it would snow," Gabriel cursed to himself as he turned to the woman sitting next to him in the taxi.

"We're in Switzerland, _por supuesto que nieva,_ " Kallista laughed. Gabriel chuckled at the woman's giddy and giggly response.

The two stayed later for the end of the year gala, much later than usual but he actually enjoyed this year's gala, for once. He glanced down at the woman leaning on his shoulder, a silly grin was plastered on her face as she seemed to be in her own little world wrapped up in her black winter coat.

He had managed to call a taxi before the snow became heavier, unfortunately, they had to take a detour as it became much difficult for the taxi to drive through. They stopped at a hotel located in the downtown metropolis of Zurich, with a little struggle of Kallista being wobbly on her stilettos they made their way to their hotel room.

"I'm surprised you're steady on your feet with these heels Kallista," Gabriel commented as he sat Kallista down on the large bed and sat next to her.

"I'm surprised **yer** steady on **yer** feet Gabi," Kallista giggled, her words starting to slur a bit.

Gabriel chuckled again as he took off her shoes. In seconds Gabriel had the woman's shoes off and didn't even need to tell her to get into bed, she rolled into the middle of the bed laughing. Gabriel shook his head as he headed over to the large window pulling out his cell phone to make a phone call.

"Hey, Lyuda. Did you and the others make it back to HQ?"

 _{Yes. We made it somehow...I assume that you were caught in the blizzard?}_

"Yeah…" the man trailed off as he looked out the window to see a thick blanket of white snow blowing fiercely outside.

 _{That sounds most unfortunate Reyes.}_

"You think so? Lyuda don't give me your glib," Gabriel replied.

 _{Glib? Reyes...I'm offended.}_

Gabriel chuckled at the woman's tone as he looked down at the white streets below. He could barely see the streets below, it was a good idea to stop at a hotel instead of braving the streets back to HQ.

"You know I need to be back there otherwise Jack starts breaking at the seams," Gabriel chuckled

 _{Chto by ty ni govoril, boss...although...you forget there is Natalie and some others...don't try to get out of this}_

He could practically hear the woman smirking and shrug through the phone.

"We won't be able to make it back until the blizzard passes...who knows how long that's going to be," Gabriel said as he looked over his shoulder to catch the woman ungracefully rolling off the bed.

 _{Make sure you two are safe. I will see both of you tomorrow...bring her back in one piece}_

"Lyuda what are you insinuating?" Gabriel scoffed at the woman's remark.

 _{Oh you know...she hides it well but sometimes it slips up with you through, but don't run her too ragged Reyes she needs to be able to move in the morning}_

Gabriel chuckled at the woman's bold statement, she had been throwing suggestive jabs at him all night and it seemed to continue even with a blizzard raging outside.

"Good Night Lyudmila," Gabriel said with a smirk on his lips.

{ _Sleep Well, Reyes. Make sure you let Kallista sleep too_ }

Gabriel shook his head as the call ended, he sighed heavily as he went over to Kallista who had managed to roll a foot away from the bed. He shook his head as he reached down helping up the woman sprawled on the floor, Kallista leaned heavily on the man as she laughed.

"Who knew you were such a giggly drunk," Gabriel quipped.

"Who knew right?" Kallista laughed as he head lolled back, Gabriel pulled her towards him and was silently thankful that they actually didn't make it back to HQ. A certain few people probably would have blown her condition out of the water, meaning she would have been louder.

"Reyes…"

"Hm?" Gabriel replied

"I'm a hot mess," Kallista replied as she slumped into the man.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure that out," he chuckled as he held onto the woman

"Give me a break...I'm in this weird haze of being tipsy, buzzed and tired," Kallista replied.

"Then let's get you into bed," Gabriel started

"Are you coming with me?" Kallista whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him.

"Kallista…" Gabriel started, it was a playful warning.

"What happened to 'that dress will look better on my floor' hmm? What happened to that growl of yours... _Papi_ ," Kallista purred.

He knew her game, he just needed to decide if he was going to indulge in the game as well. He had been watching her the entire time while they were at the gala, her curves, her soft skin between his hands as he kneaded her into putty. Gabriel gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger as he tilted his head up to have her to look up at him.

"You say you're a hot mess...I'll make that actually true if you keep this up _gatita_ ," Gabriel gave a toothy smirk, Kallista smirked as she pressed herself against him.

"I'm terrified of the big bad wolf," Kallista quipped.

"Not yet," Gabriel growled as he leaned down to take her lips in a heated kiss. Kallista wrapped her arms around the man's neck as their tongues fought for dominance over one another. His hands roamed over her body her body groping as they made their way to the button of her dress. In seconds he had the button undone, in moments he had the dress on the floor around her ankles.

"I think...yer...a little over dress Reyes," Kallista giggled.

"You don't say?" Gabriel replied as he chuckled and began to shrug off his overcoat.

Kallista smirked as she sunk to her knees in front of him, her hands deftly unbuckling his belt, and within seconds her crimson red lips were around his semi-hard cock. A low groan came from the man as he weakly dropped his overcoat behind him, he was barely able to undo his tie and was barely able to unbutton his white button up before a hand went to her head, guiding her pace. Slowly she pulled back, a soft pop of suction, the tongue slithering along his length, lovingly placing kisses as she gently palmed his balls in his pants.

"You should probably take these off," Kallista purred as she looked up at him before her lips went back to his cock. Gabriel moaned from the double sensation, his head rolled back as she took him again.

It was too good, so good.

"Kallista…" Gabriel hissed as he gripped her loose ponytail, pulling it slightly. Slowly she pulled back from the man and looked up at him.

"Bed. Now," he growled.  
Kallista smirked as she stood, and sauntered over to the king sized bed, Gabriel followed after her as he abandoned his clothes when she turned to look at the man he was already on her. His lips on hers, his hands roaming her body, tweaking her nipples, grabbing her ass all just to feel her body against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her a bit as he climbed into bed.

"Look at you… all big and strong," Kallista chuckled breathlessly as his lips found a weak spot on her neck. He wasted no time in making her tremble, his fingers expertly worked her, stretching her, filling her and pressing against her sweet spot deep inside her. She withered, squirmed and bucked underneath him, her soft whines and moans did nothing but fuel the growing need within him.

Her makeup smeared, pieces of her hair clinging to her face, her face twisted in pleasure that he wrought.

"Are you...ah...going to tease...me...all night?" Kallista panted breathlessly. Gabriel chuckled deeply as his lips traveled from her breasts, collarbone and to her lips.

"No...I'm going to make you scream my name," Gabriel whispered against her lips before he slipped his fingers from her and moved between her legs.

"Ah.." Kallista sighed as she watched the man languidly pump himself before positioning himself at her needy sex. Slowly he pressed forward, forcing her to take him inch by inch, stretching her until he buried to the hilt within her heat.

Kallista tightened her legs around his waist, their lips sealed together as he held his hips steady from pounding into her.

Not yet.

They had all night.

A soft whimper escaped from Kallista's lips as he shifted his weight, pressing deeper into her. His pause was short-lived, he pulled his hips back before spearing his hips forward completely burying himself in the moist heat of the woman. A stifled moan escaped Kallista's lips as the man slammed into the woman, again and again, his hunger wanton need flowing through him, his fingers biting into her hips, his heavy thrusts each filling her completely.

Again and again, he repeated his actions, savoring the grip of her walls snugly wrapped around him. Kallista clung to him as he took her, her nails raked down his back leaving marks. The soft moans and gasps that spilled passed her lips reminded her of the times he had her hiked against the wall in his office or sprawled across his desk.

This was different.

The stinging pain from her nails raking down his back fueling the animalistic desire that he harbored since their last de-stressing session and the desire that had added onto that.

Harder, faster he pounded into her determined to break her down into putty as he did once before. Through the panting, the soft gasps and moans, a cry erupted from her eliciting a delightful growl from the man.

"Louder," he snarled, she complied.

"Again," he growled. She cried out for him as she threw her head back into the pillow. A deep breath groan rumbled from his chest as he picked up his pace, her loud gasps and moans fueling him to continue harder faster. He leaned down burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and placed opened mouth kisses on her neck. She matched his rhythm and pace, her hips rocking with his, his hot breath against her ear whispering filthy words.

"Oh god-," Kallista cried out as she felt her orgasm frantically building within her core, Gabriel snarled as he felt her walls pulse around him, a tell-tale sign of her orgasm. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he bit down on her neck, and leaving angry kiss marks over her skin.

"Scream my name," his words were ragged but demanding. Kallista, through her breathy whines and whimpers she called out his name without hesitation, too soft.

"Again," he murmured as he shifted, pushing her knees closer to her head. The shift caused the two to moan, his shallow thrusts hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her, another cry erupted from her lips as her walls pulsed and throbbed around him.

"Cmon Kallista..," Gabriel growled as he lowered his hand to the sensitive nub between her legs, giving her that extra push to break apart.

She screamed his name as she came undone, over and over again she cried out his name, he pressed his lips against her neck, breathing heavily and deep. He was caught off guard by her orgasm that suddenly crashed through her, her walls gripping pulsing around him pushing him closer to his end. More and more power behind every slam of his hips, thrusting into her with an animalistic need.

Her orgasm doesn't slow his pace or his need, he snarls and grunts as he fucks her through her orgasm and into the mattress, her walls gripping around him quickly pushing him to his end. "Kallista I'm gonna-"Gabriel started, urgency in his voice. Kallista pushed her lips onto his in a bruising kiss as she clung to him with the last bit of strength she had. His grip tightened on her hips and a rumble of a groan from his chest he came, filling her with his thick seed. Kallista fell back against the pillows as she arched into him, accepting everything he gave her.

His body hummed with electricity nonetheless he savored the sensation as he thrust shallowly into her. His mind fogged from his orgasm and the woman herself, he silently cursed to himself as he hovered over the woman. Every time they were together sex continuously got better, each time he was satisfied.

Each time.

Slowly he pulled from her and laid onto his back, he glanced over to Kallista as she too laid on her back, her chest rising and falling, her breathing steady.

"Kallista...I'm-" Gabriel started.

"So good…" Kallista sighed as she moved over to him, laying her head on his chest. Gabriel gently wrapped an arm around her waist as the woman drifted off to sleep, he sighed softly as his fingers gently traced over the tattoo on her hip. As the cold chill of the room settled over them Gabriel covered them both before slipping into sleep.

* * *

 _Vzzzt! Vzzzt!_

"...Reyes here, " Gabriel grumbled his voice heavy with sleep.

{Where are you?}

"Downtown Zurich," Gabriel replied as the man's gruff voice from the other side of his phone reminded him of the night before. The gala, the blizzard, and more.

 _{You didn't make it back...before the blizzard...at least you sound safe.}_

Gabriel grunted in response to the man's question, he cracked open an eye to see the orangey light of the sun rising through the thick curtains of the room.

 _{ When do you think you will make it back?}_

"I don't know...haven't checked the weather," Gabriel replied as he felt the body slotted next to him shift.

 _{ It's still snowing...but if you want a day off...I can allow that...and your director too...and before you say anything. Yes I know she's with you…}_

"I'll be there when I wake up...in a few hours," Gabriel replied ignoring Morrison's jab

 _{ Whatever you say Gabe...I was being nice and give you an unsolicited day off...but I'll see you when you get back }_

The phone call ended as Gabriel placed his arm across his forehead, the warm figure next to him shifted slightly, not rousing from her sleep. His arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close as if to protect her from the biting cold of the room. The light of the room was dim and slowly becoming a brighter orange-yellow as the sun continued to rise, shifting slightly himself he thought back to the last time he woke up with someone other than a team member or dead bodies of humans and omnics alike next to him.

It had been a while, but recently there were times where things slowed down and he head time to feel, think, breathe.

Gabriel turned his head slightly to look at the woman, her hair was a tangle messed from the night before, her perfect makeup from the night before was smeared slightly, her deep crimson lipstick gone, he could make out some of the marks he left on her skin.

She literally was a mess.

A beautiful mess he created.

"Kalli..…" Gabriel whispered. The woman shifted against him again, her hair hiding her face as she pressed herself closer against him. Gabriel sighed softly, as he began rubbing circles on her lower back enjoying the softness and warmth of her against him.

" _Despierta_ , Kalli," Gabriel grumbled a bit louder.

"Five more...minutes," Kallista murmured.

"Kallista...it's time to wake up," Gabriel said as he brushed her hair from her face, Kallista slowly opened her eyes to look at the person who forced her to wake up.

"Gabriel...good morning," Kallista whispered.

"Good morning," Gabriel replied as he looked at the sleepy woman.

"Are we still in Zurich?" Kallista asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Gabriel replied.

"Do we have to move?" Kallista whined

"We probably should," he replied.

"You're so warm though," Kallista trailed off as she ran a hand through her hair as she leaned on the man's chest.

 _There were times like this where he had time to think, feel, and breathe._

Gabriel watched as the woman dozed off for a moment and woke up a few moments later, he chuckled softly as he pulled the woman back to him.

"A few more hours...and that's all you're gonna get," Gabriel sighed.

"Yes," Kallista murmured as she sleepily snuggled up next to him the man slipping back into her much needed sleep, it took him few moments before he followed her to sleep.


	16. 2066: Scars

The sound of rain pattered softly on the patio of the hotel room deep in Zurich's downtown. Two bodies lazily tangled with one another. An impromptu few hours to themselves before burying themselves in work once again.

Gabriel laid stretched on the large king sized bed with Kallista tucked at his side, a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"How did you get this one?" Kallista asked softly as she traced gently over a healed scar on the man's chest.

"Shrapnel from an exploding omnic," Gabriel replied softly.

"And this one?" Kallista asked as she traced over a scar on his shoulder, gently placing a kiss on the man's scar.

"A bar fight. Some jackass decided he wanted to test me…" Gabriel replied.

"What did you do to him?" Kallista asked as traced over the scar on his jaw.

"I sent him to the hospital," Gabriel chuckled as he remembered the fight.

"You didn't like almost kill him did you?" Kallista asked

"No. I just broke his nose...Jack and Reinhardt managed to stop me," Gabriel replied. Kallista's hands gently moved from his shoulder and to his lips, gently going over the scar on his lip..

"And the one on your lip?"

"That one is from Jack...he sucker punched me during the SEP days…" Gabriel sighed softly.

"Did you get him back?" Kallista asked

"Of course.I kicked his ass all around the training hall," he chuckled.

"Of course you did," Kallista replied as she laid her head on his chest.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"No...you just have so many scars...each with a story…" Kallista trailed off as her fingers continued to trace over his scars and hardened muscles underneath. Gabriel sighed softly as he relished the feeling of her hands roaming over his heated skin, he loved feeling her small, slender, cool to the touch hands, he loved it when she focused on the smaller details about him..

"I'll try not to get any more," Gabriel said in a hushed tone.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep Gabriel," Kallista chuckled as she poked him in his ribs.

"I would think you would have more faith in me gatita," Gabriel warned playfully as brushed his fingers along the exposed skin of her hip. He felt her jump slightly as Goosebumps covered her skin.

"I base my faith on facts," Kallista replied.

"Mmmhm…" Gabriel chuckled.

There was a short pause between the two as they laid in each other's presence, soaking up each other's warmth and gentle touches.

"Just be careful," Kallista murmured.

"I will,"

Gabriel moved to face her, laying on his side. He reached forward to gently cup her face, sealing their lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back momentarily, searching her half hooded orbs for more, he knew that her eyes told him more than her words. He leaned forward again for another kiss only to be met with Kallista placing her index finger on his lips, stopping the kiss.

"Just so you know… your scars...you make them look good," Kallista said.

"Do I now? " Gabriel smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head…"Kallista trailed off as her index finger moved to trace over the scars on his jaw.

"So, you like them," Gabriel asked.

"I do," Kallista replied as she watched the man take her hand and place a kiss in her palm.

"Hm. Well, I could use a few more 'light' scars on my back. You wanna help me with that?" Gabriel smirked.

"You dirty dog! "Kallista giggled and squeaked as the man climbed on top of her and began to assault her neck with tickling open mouthed kisses.


	17. AU: Captured at Sea (Pirate)

"How many times are you going to attempt this? I grow bored of your games," Captain Gabriel Reyes as he leaned casually on the door sill, the door wide open. His focus was on the woman silently fuming as he stared her down.

"As many times as it takes to get off this ship," she replied.

"Kallista-" Reyes started.

"No. Don't you call me by my name you brute," Kallista shouted.

"Brute? You wound me gatita," Reyes chuckled.

Kallista charged at the man again hoping she was quick enough to slip past him, the door was open and all she had to do was make it to the deck. A large muscular arm caught her around the waist and hauled her up and over the man's shoulders, an abrupt squeak shot pass Kallista's lips as he smacked her ass.

"Gabriel!" Kallista squeaked as he kicked the door to his chambers closed and moved over to the large bed in the center of the room.

"You're becoming an annoyance Kallista," Gabriel chuckled.

"Unhand me, Gabriel-!" Kallista started when she was suddenly dropped onto the bed, knocking the wind from her lungs.

 _Click_

"W-What?" Kallista started as she tried to move her arms only to find them shackled to the ornate headboard of his bed.

"Gabriel-!"

"Shhh this is for your own good," Gabriel replied.

"You kidnapped me. How is this for my own good? Please explain this to me because I am quite confused," Kallista huffed.

"You mean you got caught trying to steal from me and now you're stuck," Gabriel replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Steal? I am no petty thief Gabriel," Kallista replied.

"Petty. No. Precise thief, yes," Gabriel smirked.

"What did I steal from you then?" Kallista questioned. Gabriel held her gaze as he moved closer to her, he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles as he placed her hand as close to his heart as the chain would allow him to.

"My heart," Gabriel replied as he continued to hold her gaze.

"Gabriel…" Kallista said quietly, her pout softening as she continued to look at the man. In her moment of weakness, Gabriel slipped a finger between her cleavage and pulled out a golden chain with an ornate cross pendant attached.

"You-!"

"A very precise thief," Gabriel chuckled.

"How dare you! You beast! You scoundrel!" Kallista shouted as she tried to kick at the man.

"That's not usually what you call me gatita," Gabriel chuckled as he caught her leg and instantly stripped off her boots.

"Rose and Jasmine...fits you so well…"Gabriel said as he placed a kiss to her exposed ankle. Kallista face heated as she looked at the man smirking at her, still holding on to her ankle.

"What? Don't like being beaten at your own game?" Gabriel whispered as he began placing kisses along her leg.

"I haven't lost...y-yet," a small moan escaped Kallista's lips as he pushed her legs open as he moved further up her leg, to the soft, tender flesh of her thigh.

"G-Gabriel," Kallista stammered.

"If you think I'm going to let you leave my ship, the ship that you tried to steal from...you are surely mistaken my love," Gabriel whispered against her inner thigh. Kallista shuttered as his beard brushed against her soft flesh, open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs.

"Y-You can't..keep me-"Kallista trailed off as a moan slipped from her lips.

"Can't I? " Gabriel asked as he looked up at the disheveled woman.

"No," Kallista replied, she was visibly flushed from the man's teasing kisses on her inner thighs. Gabriel chuckled deeply, a smirk on his lips. He lifted her leg up and placed a kiss on her inner knee never breaking eye contact with her.

"I'm the captain of this ship Kallista...and because you attempted to steal from me. I would be more concerned about what I'm going to do about your heinous crime, " Gabriel's voice was barely above a whisper, playful danger in his voice.

"Gabriel," Kallista started when suddenly the man grabbed her by her hips, his fingers hooking around the thin strands of her strappy underwear and pulled them off with one tug.

"You sly dog," Kallista whispered as she shifted against the silky sheets of the large bed.

"It's been too long Kallista," Gabriel chuckled as he moved further in between her legs.

"It has...Gabriel," Kallista replied as the man gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger. Gabriel leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers, hungry for her sweet honey like taste.

It was a game they had played many times before this time was no different.

"Gabriel… I missed you,"Kallista murmured against his lips.

"I missed you too my love. You plagued my dreams frequently as of late," Gabriel murmured against her jaw before placing kisses along her neck moving down to her cleavage. Kallista sighed hotly as she shifted against the man as he unlaced the ties to her tunic, greedily groping at her flesh as her tunic fell apart from her breasts. Gabriel groaned in appreciation, kissing and sucking at her exposed breasts, his tongue flicking over the already pert nipple teasing it until she squirmed and whined.

"Are you planning on keeping me like this?" Kallista whined as she attempted to move, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere with the shackles around her wrists. Gabriel hesitantly pulled back from her supple breasts and smirked.

"I might…"

"You wouldn't," Kallista panted.

"I could," Gabriel replied as a hand cupped her chin as the other slipped between her legs. Her lips opened in a silent moan as his fingers met his mark.

"Should I?" A smirk plastered on his lips as he watched the woman's cute pout change with the purse of her lips, struggling to maintain her displeasure.

"Aww, what's wrong gatita? Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel said as he watched her face twist in pleasure, one of his favorite things to watch. The man continued to watch as the woman bit back her moans, squirming, trembling, panting as his fingers broke her down.

"G-Gabriel," Kallista moaned pathetically.

Gabriel tsked at the woman, shaking his head as he slowed down his ministrations his fingers lazily teasing her entrance, his fingertips never dipping further than a few centimeters.

"I leave for months...and I can't even hear that beautiful voice of yours...tis a shame Kallista…" Gabriel chuckled as he looked at her flushed face.

"You're terrible," Kallista panted as she watched the man lick his fingers clean.

"And you love it," Gabriel said as he slid from the bed and to his knees.

Kallista didn't have a chance to protest as the man quickly spread her legs and buried his head between her plush thighs, lapping at her essence that collected on her thighs. A shiver ran through her body as she looked at the man between her legs, his rich whiskey brown colored eyes were dark, hungry as they locked with her bright crystal blue eyes.

She was what he needed. To quell the dreams of her that haunted him as he traversed the seas.

The way that his name spilled from her lips, the way his name rolled off her tongue as she slipped into their native tongue. The best part is when he had her calling out his name unabashedly. Her breathy whimpers, cries, the fluctuations in her voice fueled the fire that burned inside him, that burned to take her, a fire that would consume both of them.

"Gabriel-!" Kallista cried out as she pulled at the shackles, she needed to touch him, to feel him against her in any way possible. Gabriel groaned as he gripped her hips keeping her in place as his tongue lapped at her sopping sex. He drank every last drop his greedy, hungry lips could get, groaning and moaning as he felt her soft thighs close around his head for a few seconds and then slacken from his onslaught.

He loved it.

His nails dug into the soft supple skin of her hips when she cried out, her orgasm hot on her skin. It was only a second That's she laid limply against the headboard she pulled at the shackles whining as he slipped fingers into her, his tongue languidly assaulting the now swollen nub. Only when she was on the verge of tears did he relent, only then did he stop the delicious tortuous pleasure he wanted to give. Hesitant to stop and pull away, he placed open mouthed kisses on her thigh as he slowly pulled his fingers from her.

"Gabriel…" Kallista panted as she laid bonelessly against the headboard, Gabriel watched the woman's flushed face as he licked his fingers

"It's been far too long Kallista...you've haunted my dreams, left me wanting, _left me a weak man_ ," Gabriel started, his voice husky, low and just as dangerous.

He closed the space between them, crushing her body to his as he slowly leaned towards her lips, his square tipped finger tips brushed against her swollen rosy lips.

"Kallista...please," Gabriel whispered against her lips.

"Please...have mercy...on my soul and heart Kallista, My queen,"

Kallista's hazy ice blue eyes locked with his deep mocha colored ones, he had the look of a feral man, a man who wanted to consume her, devour her, to brand her as his own. With her words caught in her throat she whimpered, she whimpered in feeble lust.

She wanted him, he wanted her and there was nothing that she could do to stop him, nor did she want to.

"Tell me Kallista...please...I beg you…" Gabriel whimpered.

"Yes...anything," Kallista whispered as she finally pressed their lips together as if giving him permission.

He hungrily ravaged her mouth intent on tasting every bit of her, caressing her tongue as his hands roamed over her skin. The heat that consumed him, burned through her wherever his hands touched. Her body trembled against him, a moan of pure need escaped from his throat forcing him to let out a moan of pure need. He eagerly pulled off his clothes not wanting to waste any time from being from her.

"Gabriel," Kallista whimpered as she pulled at the shackles that restrained her wrists. With a growl, Gabriel gripped the chain breaking it with a simple yank.

Instantly her arms around his neck, she under him with their lips pressed together in a bruising kiss. Hesitantly, Gabriel pulled back and hiked her legs a little bit higher around his waist, hungrily his eyes devoured her, his hands greedy to feel her skin on his. He gripped her tunic and ripped it apart eliciting a squeal from the woman, he pulled the ripped fabric from her body, his lips already were on her skin, marking every inch of her skin that his lips could reach before she whined.

He wasn't going to make her wait any longer, he already waited enough to lay with her as he's done many times before. But his measured control over himself, not to indulge too quickly, not to become the beast of the man and break her down to nothing

"Gabriel please-" Kallista whined as his lips grazed over a sensitive spot in the crook of her neck, Gabriel groaned deeply as he rolled his hips, easing his way into her tight heat. A hiss slipped past his lips as she engulfed him in her tight heat, her legs tightening around his waist, her walls trembling as she stretched to accommodate his length and girth. He stilled his hips, feeling her pulse around him, in almost like a drunken haze they sought out each other's lips desperate to taste each other. Slowly he pulled his hips back and slowly sank back into her, Kallista's parted in a silent cry as he repeated the motion steadily picking up the pace. She whined, moaned and gasped as he held his restrained pace, marking her neck keeping himself from roughly slamming into her.

"Gabriel-!" Kallista moaned deeply as she arched her back, his lips suckling on her breast.

" _Hazme el amor,"_

" _Si, mi reina,"_ Gabriel whispered against her skin before his large frame hovered over her. Her nails dug into his biceps as she felt the man push himself as deep as he could go. Another cry escaped her lips as she felt his hard thrust jarring her body.

"I will love you for however long you will have me," Gabriel growled and snapped his hips into hers again jarring her body.

" _hasta el fin de los tiempos,_ " Kallista whispered.

" _hasta el fin de los tiempos_ ," Gabriel repeated, his fingertips brushing over her lips before gripping her hips.

With a fierce growl, he gripped her hips tight his nails digging into her soft supple skin. Whatever little control he had left dissolved, his hips setting a brutal pace as he was completely lost in everything that was his head was thrown back as she cried out repeatedly in pain and pleasure, and his lips couldn't resist devouring her throat. She writhed under him, her head thrashing from side to side and it only served to him further until every muscle screamed under the force of his relentless pace.

Over and Over again, he plunged deep inside of her, hitting her sweet spot again and again, her nails digging and raking down his back as she cried out for him, his name a prayer on her lips as her voice began to give up, and with the chaffing of the shackles around her wrists did nothing to quell their burning love for each other. Even with her voice raw, her cries, gasps, and moans spurred him on, spurred him on until he lost sight of who he was and fucked her through her orgasms, one after the other. The bed creaked beneath their passion and love, unable to keep them still as he came into her.

He gasped and heaved for air as his hips snapped into hers, chasing his own release, his release right on the tip. She arched her back into him as they both came, her voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned on her, pressing her into the mattress, his head buried in the crook of her neck. He could feel her tight walls squeezing around him, milking him for every drop he had to give, his thick seed painting her walls. Pulse after pulse, he was sure she had sucked him dry as her hips shifted against his own.

It took the both of them several moments before they moved, drunkenly Gabriel sought out the woman's lips in a sloppy needy kiss.

"I love you," Kallista whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Gabriel groaned as he used his forearms to keep from crushing her with his weight. Kallista reached up to gently caress the man's cheek, he pressed his bearded cheek into her hand and placed a kiss onto her thumb.

"Those shackles look really good on you," Gabriel murmured.

"You're going to take these off right?" Kallista giggled softly.

"Maybe," Gabriel chuckled.

"What do you mean maybe?" Kallista questioned.

"I did say you are my prisoner at sea, did you forget that?" Gabriel smirked.

"You brute! How dare you!" Kallista frowned.

* * *

 **Rough Translations:**

 _Hazme el amor- Make love to me_

 _hasta el fin de_ los _tiempos-_ Until the end of time


	18. 2066: Sweden

Gabriel and Kallista barreled into the old safe house tucked away in a secluded residential area in Jonkoping, Sweden, shutting the door behind them, sealing the white wall blizzard outside.

"Were we being followed?" Gabriel asked as he locked the door and lean partially on it.

"No, we're good. No one in their right mind would be out there in this blizzard," Kallista replied as she quickly moved to turn on the small generator, the generator refused to turn on after a few tries.

"Well we must be crazy huh?" Gabriel commented as he pulled off his gloves.

"That's an understatement," Kallista said as she went over to the terminal that controlled the small home's electricity. After a few holographic screens later, the lights and heat filled the home.

"I'm glad that this place still has power," Gabriel commented as he took off his thick, dark wool coat.

"Right?" Kallista agreed as she too began to take off her heavy wool coat.

"On our way back I checked in with the crew, they are already working on reviewing those files. I'll see if I can decipher those corrupted files and work my way into Steelstein and see what I can find," Kallista said as she placed her cellphone and bag on the counter.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll check in with Lyuda and the others. I need to update Morrison," Gabriel said as he stood in front of the electric fireplace.

"Cold? Maybe a hot shower for your old bones?" Kallista sneered.

"Old bones? I can still give you a run for your money without breaking a sweat," Gabriel replied.

"It's so cold though. Think about your joints," Kallista laughed.

"I'll remember that. Don't come running to me when you're freezing your ass off, Kallista," Gabriel said as he made his way towards her, giving her ass a hard smack as he passed. Kallista yelped and swatted at the man only to miss. Kallista grumbled as she watched the man disappear into the bathroom.

As the man showered Kallista prepared an easy soup they had picked up on a recon mission and kept an eye on the corrupted files that was restoring on her small laptop. The files she had managed to siphon were heavily corrupted due to the sudden severing of the connection she had. She had hoped that she would be able to restore some of the missing data.

She knew that the man and the person chosen for this mission would have been perfectly fine without even if the corruption would have happened, the mission itself wasn't difficult to say the least, they would have been fine.

Kallista moved back to her small laptop and pulled a holographic screen separate from the data restoring. She had read the mission details more than 100 times now to see if she could figure out what made the him choose her instead. When they arrived in the snowy city of Jonkoping, she understood why it was needed.

The two fit the image of a tourist couple on vacation.

It wasn't often that she used for missions like this but if she was needed she was there. They both fit the image and paired with their history it was easier, more natural.

It was more natural to be seen hand in hand traversing the streets of Sweden together. Kallista smiled to herself as her mind wandered back to when the man spoke Swede to a store clerk and how they played the part of a couple in love.

Kallista stared blankly at the holographic screen as she felt warmth blossoming in her chest and spreading to the rest of her body. The thought of their relationship and where it began filled her head during moments of her downtime. She shook her head attempting to clear her head and focus on the task at hand, or something completely different.

"Now isn't the time Kallista," she said to herself quietly and moved towards the home's main terminal. Even though she attempted to focus on something else, her mind went back to the man, the way he held her hand as he spoke as he asked for directions and suggestions from people on the streets. It wasn't very often that she heard the man speak a foreign language except for Spanish.

"Hm…" Kallista grimaced as she continued to inspect the systems, no matter how much she tried her mind went back to the man showering.

Lazily she looked at the safe house's status just by how the generator malfunctioned the first day they arrived she knew that the systems needed to be updated asap and unfortunately the system was on it's last limbs. If the system failed tonight, she wouldn't be surprised and the generator wouldn't be much use.

Kallista shook her head as she began to inspect the systems to see if she prolong the life of the system itself.

"All yours," Gabriel's voice broke her concentration.

"Done already?" Kallista asked.

"Lost track of time?" Gabriel chuckled. Kallista quickly glanced up from the terminal and to the man, and then back to the terminal's clock.

15 minutes had passed.

"Oh...I guess so," Kallista replied as she pulled a holographic screen from the terminal and closed another one.

"Did you get anything from Linda?"Gabriel asked as he moved towards the scent of food.

"Not yet. I was able to get into Steelstein though. You can take a look at what I found, as for the rest of the stuff it's just a matter of time," Kallista replied as she continued typing.

"Mmmhm. What are you doing?"

"I'm placing a request to update the system in the safe houses and possibly a transfer request for the Intel crew," Kallista replied.

"Transfer request?" Gabriel questioned

"Adding someone," Kallista added.

"To your shit starter crew?" Gabriel chuckled. Kallista scoffed at the man's comment, he wasn't too far off with the title.

"Unfortunately," Kallista sighed heavily. Gabriel chuckled again as he began eating the steaming soup.

"You have any idea on who?" Gabriel asked, curious to know who she was thinking about adding.

"Elias Kallio, seems to be a good fit, " Kallista replied, still focused on the holographic screen.

"Kallio. He's quiet but he'll fit in," Gabriel replied.

"I know. But I'm not completely sold and I don't know if I want to expose him to the crazy shit that happens in that office," Kallista sighed as she closed out the screens.

"But answer this for me," Kallista started as she turned towards the man, noting the spoon hanging from his lips.

"Hm?"

"How many language do you know?"

"Is that what you're curious about?" Gabriel asked as he tossed the soup container into the trash.

"I can be curious sometimes," Kallista said sheepishly.

"Sometimes is an understatement Kallista and you know that," Gabriel replied.

"Aww Gabriel that hurt,"Kallista scoffed.

"I know you have eyes on everyone at HQ so don't give me that," Gabriel waved off the woman's mocking tone.

"I know several...you know it comes with the job," Gabriel replied as he leaned on the counter.

"I didn't think you would know Swedish though," Kallista commented.

"Had to for a mission a while ago, it makes things easier," Gabriel sighed as he cracked his neck and made his way over to his duffle bag.

"Hm...I wonder about all of the secrets our fearless leader holds and the things he doesn't say, "Kallista commented, a slight curious gleam in her eyes.

"Don't, leave them where they are," Gabriel said as he pulled out a small data pad.

"But-" Kallista arched an eyebrow.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Kallista," Gabriel chuckled as he focused on the data pad in his hand.

"Now you're only making me more curious," Kallista smirked.

"I'm warning you Kallista," Gabriel said as he glanced at Kallista as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Fine…" Kallista said a she walked into the bathroom.

He watched silently as the woman disappeared behind the closed door to the bathroom. He knew that she had eyes on everyone, it was her job. And yet, she didn't try to invade his privacy. He knew she could have easily done it but didn't.

His mind wandered back to his early military days, the SEP incidents , the struggle of the Omnic war, the death and carnage all the things he did in order to survive, in order to have a mission success for the future.

He had years to bury the dirty, guilty, questionable things the had done. Some days the guilt was overwhelming, most days he felt nothing. He hadn't even considered telling her anything and had no intention of doing so. It was the last thing on his mind, he needed to be focused on his mission and the safety of his team.

Maybe in the future, after he retired from Blackwatch and if they had a future together he might have enough courage to tell her what he had done.

If they lived long enough to see it.

In this line of work, there was never a future promised for anyone but there were days that he hoped for one. A future to settle down away from the fighting, a home where he could possibly start a family if it wasn't too late...or if she would want to with him.

The man was lost in thought when suddenly the power shut off in the house.

"Damn it," Gabriel cursed as he instantly went into alert, he quickly grabbed the concealed gun in the home. He listened for movement outside the entrance before he moved silently towards the window searching for any movement outside.

There was none. He quickly took out his cell phone and quickly started a call.

 _[ Commander Reyes. There is a power outage within the city.]_

"Source?" Gabriel asked.

 _[It's naturally caused. It looks like the weather from what I can see]_

"The perimeter?"

 _[Clear. The weather has been a little rougher this year for Sweden, especially with the blizzard. I will continue to monitor the situation. I will let you know if anything arises. Sleep well Commander]_

Gabriel grunted a thanks and ended the call. A few moments after the call end, adrenaline still pumped through him even though there was no danger in sight, he quickly turned his attention towards the figure walking from the bathroom grumbling.

"Bloody hell…" Kallista cursed.

"You ok?" Gabriel asked still leaning next to the window, gun in hand.

"Besides being doused in freezing water. I'm fine," Kallista replied as her eyes travelled to the gun in his hand.

"Precaution," Gabriel replied. Kallista nodded.

"I'm not surprised at you or the power going out," Kallista replied as she grabbed her PDA.

"There's a power outage in this part of the city, the blizzard has gotten stronger" Gabriel replied as he moved to conceal the weapon again. He noticed the woman stopped and looked around for a bit.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, hesitating to put away the gun in his hand.

"I...was listening...it's a lot stronger…it's coming from the east" Kallista replied and continued to pat the ends of her hair dry.

Gabriel nodded and placed the gun back in its place, he had forgotten momentarily that detail about her.

It had happened almost five years ago, within a few years she had managed to grasp control of her sensitivity and use it to her advantage. In the back of his mind he wished for a harsher punishment for those that experimented on the new cadets, a harsher punishment for what they did to her.

"I knew this was going to happen...but it could have at least happened while we were sleeping or something," Kallista sighed as she draped the towel over one of the stools.

"It looks like you're about to freeze your ass off Kallista," Gabriel chuckled as he grabbed a tablet from his duffle bag before he moved to sit on the old bed.

"If I'm going to freeze you're going down with me," Kallista replied as she grabbed her laptop and buried herself in the thick blankets.

"Is that how it is now?" Gabriel asked

"Just while we here," Kallista replied as she pulled her hair into a messy top bun and focused on her laptop.

"I thought I taught you better than that," Gabriel started.

"You taught me lots of things Gabriel...I'm sure stealing your heat was one I taught myself," Kallista smirked as she looked at the man next to her.

" _Focus gatita_ ," Gabriel growled playfully.

* * *

There was silence between the two as they focused on their work, the sound wind howling, snow blowing sounded through the quiet house. Gabriel grumbled softly as he move under the blankets with his laptop in hand. Kallista moved over giving the man space, never taking her eyes off the holographic screens in front of her.

Minutes and hours passed in silence as the two worked. Slowly and unconsciously the two gravitated closer to one another, her head on his shoulder, his hand on her knee.

"I can't look at these files anymore, my head will explode," Kallista sighed

"Rest. You don't need to develop a migraine here," Gabriel replied.

"I at least wanted to get more for you to work with, " Kallista said as she leaned heavily on to the man's shoulder.

"Let Malik do his job. Besides the info you pulled from Steelstein is more than enough for me," the man replied as he gently squeezed her knee underneath the blankets.

"We shouldn't be here too much longer. We got what we needed much earlier than expected," Gabriel said

"You know I like being extra and being several steps ahead of you," Kallista said confidently.

"Cute. You still have ways to go gatita," Gabriel replied.

"I learn and adapt very quickly...watch out," Kallista smirked.

"Oh I'm _so_ scared," Gabriel said sarcastically.

"You underestimate me Gabriel," Kallista huffed.

"We've talked about this Kallista. You already know what I'm going to say," Gabriel sighed.

" _You underestimate me Kallista. I'll give you a run for your money. I'm Commander Reyes and Jack Morrison can kiss my Latino ass,_ " Kallista did her best to impersonate the man earning herself a hearty laugh from the man.

"You've gotten better," Gabriel smirked.

"I've had a lot of practice," Kallista replied cheekily.

"Queen of the Shit Starters, a truly fitting title," the man commented.

"I thought you were above that Gabo," Kallista huffed.

"I'm calling you your appropriate title," the man shrugged as he moved slightly out of the way of the woman's quick swipe at him.

"It's _Director_ Kaines," Kallista said quietly before yawning.

"You don't even like to be called by that either," Gabriel commented.

"My appropriate title," Kallista replied.

"Mmmhm...go to sleep you need it," Gabriel replied as he moved to sit on the side of the bed, his back to her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah don't stay up late," Kallista said as she got comfortable under the blankets.

"Don't stay up late,"

" _Yes dear_ ," Gabriel quipped.

As soon as the words left his mouth he was hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

* * *

Some time had passed when Kallista felt a dip in the bed and the familiar warmth of the man behind her. The bed creaked underneath the shifting weight of the two bodies huddling together for warmth.

"You're always so warm…"Kallista commented sleepily as she snuggled back into the man. A soft grunt slipped from his lips as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"You keep moving your ass like that I won't be held responsible for what happens," Gabriel growled softly.

"You like it though," Kallista replied softly, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Is this better?" Gabriel asked, his voice low and playful.

"Much better… you're like a walking heater," Kallista commented.

"It happens," Gabriel sighed.

There was a soft pause between the two before the man's deep voice cut through the silence.

"You know...you're ridiculously comfortable for being so small," Gabriel murmured.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," Kallista replied.

"I would take it as a compliment...there's not many people that get this close to me," Gabriel murmured.

"Well you kept me around for a reason..." Kallista trailed off.

"I didn't plan...on you….," Gabriel replied. Kallista laughed softly at the man's response.

She knew that both of them didn't plan for any of this to happen, it wasn't supposed to go this way, they weren't supposed to fall for each other, they weren't supposed to confess.

None of this was supposed to happen.

"Neither of us did and yet here we are," Kallista sighed softly.

"Yeah…" Gabriel trailed off leaving the two in silence. Kallista slowly opened her eyes as she listened to the man's soft measured breaths, she knew he was deep in thought. He gently pressed his lips on her shoulder

"Kallista…" Gabriel's voice was low, muffled slightly.

"Mm?" Kallista mumbled as she reached back to gently scratch at his beard. A soft grumble came from the back of his throat before he spoke again, his lips at her ear. He whispered her name softer causing her to turn to look at the man. He gently caressed her cheek before pressing his lips on to hers in a gentle kiss.

" _I love you_ ," Gabriel whispered against her lips.

" _I love you too, Gabriel,_ " Kallista whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead and another on her exposed shoulder. He pressed his lips on hers once more before getting comfortable and letting sleep take them both.


	19. AU: Bound to You (Demon & Monarch)

Her footsteps were quick and with purpose, a disturbance within the castle at this hour could only mean one thing. Dressed in her thin sheer robe, Kallista quickly made her way through the small courtyard and into the mall hall of the castle, her grip on the handle of her ornate rapier as she made her way to the first set of doors that led to stairs, Kallista's icy blue eyes focused on one of her servants that quickly approached her. Night had fallen and blanketed the kingdom in darkness giving way to those who wish to challenge the sovereignty of the kingdom she ruled over.

"Your Highness!" the servant called out to her as she began to descend from the top of the stairs.

"Is it them?" Kallista asked as she walked past the servant down the stairs, the servant followed after her.

"Y-Yes!" The servant said as they followed after her, they were clearly out of breath.

"Where is Lyudmila? Is Prince Sebastian safe?" Kallista questioned.

"Knight Commander Dontsova is handling the assailants that came through the courtyard. And yes Prince Sebastian is safe," they replied as they attempted to catch their breath as they followed.

"The main corridor?" Kallista questioned.

"Lady Natalie and Lord Jesse diverted most of them but I'm afraid some of them may have penetrated through and are on their way to the throne room. Your Highness-"

"Perfect. They need a kind reminder on who they wish to overthrow," Kallista said as she continued her stride towards the throne room.

"Your Highness, please-! At least have decency when you confront them-!" the servant pleaded with the woman as she continued on her way. The servant took off their cloak to give to the woman. Begrudgingly she took the cloak and draped it over her shoulders as she pushed the large wooden doors open to the throne room.

"Decency you say? The wild beasts will receive no decency from me when I am through with them, " Kallista hissed.

Kallista continued towards her throne quickly, she hastily pushed opened the doors to the throne room and made her way over to the two thrones that sat empty. Kallista glanced at the empty throne next to hers, the throne of the late king that was, in short, dragged into the depths of hell. Kallista held steady, her head high as she took her rightful seat on the throne. Within moments the throne room door was thrown open followed by a group of dark-clothed men, Kallista crossed her legs as she laid the ornately decorated rapier across her lap and turned her attention to the men.

"Gentlemen. If you wanted to request a meeting with me, surely it could have waited until morning," Kallista began.

"Cut the coy act woman. The king has been dead for far too long, we are here to give way to a new king," the leader of the men spoke up. Kallista narrowed her sharp blue eyes at the men and smiled.

"A new king you say? The people have already chosen who they wish to rule," Kallista replied.

"Bullshit! We know that you have tainted their minds with your dark magic, you are the reason why the late king has fallen!" Another one of the men shouted.

"Is that what they are telling you?" Kallista laughed.

"You mock us?" the larger bulkier man hissed as he stepped forward

"I believe the people have different views than what you believe. But I will say that you are very, **very** brave to attack my home that I built with my late husband, to wake my son, all because you believe I shouldn't be in power. To believe that a woman cannot rule," Kallista began, her tone light, airy.

"Such behavior will not be tolerated," Kallista said as she stood, the white cloak sliding from her shoulders.

"A public execution would have been better for you harlot, but if you wish for death we will gladly give you sweet release," the bulkier of the men chuckled as he brandished his sword.

"Tanis. Please prepare a bath for me and oh make sure the prince is still sleeping. If he's awake, please give him cinnamon milk, it'll help him sleep better," Kallista started.

"Y-yes your Highness," Tanis said as they hesitantly ran off

Kallista slipped off her dark lacy robe and stepped forward towards the men.

"Come. My husband is quite hungry. Your lives should satisfy him," Kallista said as she looked at her rapier.

"You bitch!" the man swung his sword horizontally, Kallista easily avoided the blade aimed for her head and lunged forward her rapier piercing the man's heart with one movement. The other men watched in shock at how easily she subdued him, the man dropped his meat cleaver sword and crumbled to his knees. Kallista pulled her rapier from the man and began to brutally shred the man's abdomen, blood coating her form as she continued mercilessly.

With a short grunt, Kallista kicked the man back with her bare feet.

"Come," Kallista said as she flicked the blood from the rapier, inky obsidian tendrils began to slither around Kallista as she slowly approached the men. Some of the men stepped back, horrified at what was forming behind the woman.

"Alright, then. I'll come to you," Kallista replied as she darted towards the nearest man stunned with horror.

* * *

It was no more than 15 minutes after Tanis had left from her side and when they rushed back into the throne room, what they saw confused them.

"Your Highness?" Tanis said as they watched the thick, inky like smoke surround Kallista. The smoke itself seemed to wrap itself gently around the woman's body as if it caressed her before it seemed to dissipate. Tanis' attention then focused on the tattered and soulless corpses and Knight Commander Dontsova entering into the throne room.

"Y-Your Highness, your bath awaits you in your chambers," Tanis began meekly, Kallista turned to face them, blood covered her entire form causing Tanis to jump back in shock.

"Thank you," Kallista said with a small smile before she turned and walked away.

"Oh and Tanis can you move my viewings to a later time, At the earliest, I will be awake at noon," Kallista called out to Tanis.

"Y-Yes of course!" Tanis replied as they watched Kallista leave the throne room wiping the rapier with a tattered piece of cloth.

Tanis turned their attention from the woman and to the bodies that were being dragged from the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Tanis said to themselves.

"The queen channels the magic surging through her body into the rapier you saw...they say that a demon lives within it devouring the souls of those who fall to the blade," one of the other servants said. Tanis turned their attention to the woman and young man holding a bucket.

"The souls and blood of those who challenge the royal family…" the female servant trailed off.

"But it could also be the ruthlessness of the queen herself. The only ones who would know, would be the late king, bless his soul and the Knight Commander," the male servant added.

"I...I see…" Tanis replied as they thought back to the black tendrils that gently caressed the woman before is dissipated.

Were those hands that gently caressed her cheeks and wiped away the blood of the fallen or a figment of their imagination?

* * *

Kallista sighed softly as she immersed herself in the steaming tub full of water, she had cleansed herself of the bloodshed just moments before and wanted nothing more just to enjoy the soak. The fight was nothing but the aftermath of it drained her.

He was hungry it took all of her strength to keep him bound to her. She already knew that the man was strong when he was a human, but his strength increased by tenfold in his new form.

" _Mi Amor…"_ His voice was rich, honeyed different than the snarling, ghastly beast he was just a mere moment ago.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whispered as she leaned back into the porcelain tub, his hands ghosting over shoulders.

"Your body is weak….I apologize," Gabriel said in a hushed tone.

"It's not the first time," Kallista replied softly.

"Shh…" Gabriel hushed her as his hands worked their magic on her shoulders, working out the tension.

"They are increasingly growing bold...the people will only tolerate them for a little bit longer before I am forced to deal with them,"Kallista sighed.

"I believe in whatever you decide to do with them. You are our queen," Gabriel replied.

"Of course…" Kallista trailed off a soft moaned slipping past her lips as she felt the man's hand slip into the water gently kneading her breast.

"You are out mighty queen, you speak and they follow without question. They believe in you as I believe in you," Gabriel voice husky, deep along her ear as he shifted around the tub, his hand traveling from her breast deeper into the water.

"Gabriel you have too much belief in me…," Kallista sighed.

"No. I have just the right amount. I chose you to be my queen because I believed you would be able to reign when I cannot...and you have not proven me wrong," Gabriel replied.

"Gabe-" Kallista began when she lost her words in her throat, only a moan slipped from her lips.

Gabriel used his free hand to tilt her head up and sealed their lips together in a desperate kiss. The kiss drowned the gasps and moans that would have echoed in the room alerting those around the room to his presence.

Not yet.

They didn't need to know what became of their beloved king and the demon that he had become. No, not yet.

His fingers continued to work her, breaking her down piece by piece, into putty for him to build her into whatever he wanted.

"Mmm Gabe-" Kallista panted against his lips.

"Si, mi reina," his voice gravelly with an edge all to drive her mad with need. Her soft moaned and mewls stirred a forgotten warmth inside of him, it reminded him of what he used to be, the king that used to reign, the man that satisfied every need of his kingdom, his people, his family, his wife. Everything. It was all taken away from him when he died four years ago.

There were times where he felt regret in what she had done to bring him back, bounding her soul to what was left of his cursed soul. Bounding them together until she perished, summoning him drained her, weakening her to where she would sleep for days and even now he knew that she would be exhausted for the day to come. Her soft cry for him tore him from his dismal thoughts of regrets, she loved him, demon or not.

"Kallista my love…" his words were soft, strained just shy of a snarl. Kallista arched her back as her cries became increasingly louder. Gabriel silently narrowed his crimson eyes as he watched intensely at her face twisted in pleasure.

"Gabriel-! Please, I-!" Kallista choked as she gripped at the man's dark clothes just shy of her nails ripping the silky material.

"More...give me more...Kallista...come for me…"Gabriel growled as he continued. He remembered her weaknesses, what broke her down what made her body quiver and wither underneath him.

"Come for me," Gabriel snarled. Kallista arched her back as she gripped at the man's shirt as she came undone. With a growl Gabriel took her lips and drowned out her cry as she came for him, the man groaned deeply as he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from their lips as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kallista," Gabriel whispered.

"I love you too Gabriel," Kallista sighed softly.

"Will you stay with me...tonight?" Kallista questioned, her tone meek. He couldn't resist, how could he when he had longed so much to be with her day and night.

"Your wish is my command," Gabriel replied as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead before he moved. He withdrew his hand from the now warm water and grabbed a towel for her. He gently took her hand, helping her from the tub. Within minutes they were tangled in each other's arms, reminiscing of memories held close to their hearts.

"My queen allow me this night to be one with you after all of these years...if you will have me," Gabriel whispered against her lips.

"My body may not be the same...but my love...my need for you has not wavered," Gabriel whispered as he ground his hips against her naked sex.

"I love you Gabriel...no matter the demon that's inside of you...you are my king and nothing will break that bond," Kallista replied as she gently caressed his jaw.

The moonlight and the low fire illuminated the large bedroom, just enough for them to make out each other's features.

"Then allow me this Kallista...my queen...allow me this night to be with you once again...after all of these years," Gabriel's voice barely audible, short of a growl. He knew that she would allow him anything without asking, but he needed to make sure. He needed to make sure that she wanted him, wanted the demon he had become.

"Yes...for you, my king," Kallista whispered before she sealed their lips together pushing any doubts that man had, any doubts of her denying him of the love he was starved of.

The man groaned in appreciation, she knew that he needed and would gladly give it to him. She gave him anything he wanted as he gave her anything she wanted.

"I can't...promise...I'll be gentle," Gabriel groaned his cock brushing against her heated sex, her essence coating him, she was more than ready for him. Kallista moaned as she ground her hips against the roll of his, it had been too long since she had felt the man's touch in more ways than one. Her body responded to his every touch, moan, whisper, stroking the fire within her core that threatened to consume her if he didn't touch her. It had been so long since she'd seen him, the love of her life ripped away in front of her, a part of her being ripped away.

"Gabriel...I need you," Kallista whimpered.

"As I need you," Gabriel's voice rough, raspy, he was shifting.

The fire in the room burned low no longer illuminating the room, the heavy draperies dimmed the sliver of moonlight that slipped between them coating the two lovers in darkness.

Kallista gasped softly as she felt the subtle changes to the man hovering above her, his large callused hands were now cool to the touch, his blunt nails now talon like as they gently raked down her hips and cupped underneath her knee spreading her legs wider for him. His normally kept hair was long as she felt they silky strands tease her breast. A small mewl escaped from between her lips as their skin touched, one warm and full of life and the other cool. She knew that the man wasn't going to give her the opportunity to see him in such a state, he was ashamed of what he had become. He didn't want her to see the monster that was once her beloved husband.

" _Gabriel… Please…"_

With a growl, he roughly grasped her wrists pinning them above her head as his other hand stilled her hips, his restraint over his form deteriorated much quicker than he would have wanted but he was needy. It didn't take him long before he was completely buried inside of her, a growl rumbled deep in his chest as a gasp shot from between her lips as she instinctively tightened her legs around the man's waist. It took him even less time to move, slow, powerful hesitant thrusts.

"Gabriel. ..don't hold back," Kallista panted as she lifted her hips giving the man a clear sign of what she wanted.

Gabriel snarled as he placed her legs over his shoulders, his hands gripped her waist, his talons digging into her skin sure to leave marks by the morning. Her hands still pinned by a cold inky tendril, A force that Kallista hed felt more than once when the man was brutally gutting and draining those who wished to threaten his kingdom that he built and left for his family.

"Your...wish...is my command," Gabriel replied his voice husky, raspy, with an otherworld edge that sent shivers through her body. Kallista cried out at the sudden change in the man's pace the strength behind each of his thrusts.

Kallista's cries echoed in the bedroom as Gabriel's grunts were loud and animalistic as he buried himself in her with no mercy. His claw-like talons dug into her skin, his sharp fangs nipping hungrily at her skin, leaving marks as he fucked her through her second orgasm.

"Please," she gasps. "Harder. More."

He couldn't deny her, no matter how much he knew she would be more than exhausted when morning came but he couldn't stop, her moans and cries pushed him further, his need for her drove him mad as he fucked her harder, faster bringing her to completion once again. Kallista sobbed another orgasm ravaged her body, the squeeze of her tight walls, pulsing around him, forcing him closer and closer to his end.

His thrusts ragged, his grunts more strained, his grip on her hips harder. His now crimson eyes focused on her half-lidded crystal blue eyes, gazing into her soul and how much she yearned for him. He pulled out only to push back into her savagely, setting their pace anew with little mercy. Another shrill cry escaped from Kallista's lips, he growled an inhuman sound reverberating through her entire form. The exquisitely overwhelming feeling of his cock filling her over and over again is so, so good but it's not enough. Her hands no longer bound by one of the man's shadowy tendrils, she clung to him, her hands sought out his form, her nails raked down his back as he went for the tender skin of her neck and lapped at the small beads of blood that gathered.

"Gabriel - -! Please!" Kallista cried as she came again. Another beastly snarl as his hips still snapped against her own, paying not a single ounce of attention to the squelch of her sex or the slap of their skin as he continued on in his bruising pace, fucking her like a starved beast.

"Oh god-!" Kallista cried out

"There is no God here Kallista. Only me," the beast of the man snarled as he continued to chase his release.

Gabriel snarled into her neck as he hovered over her, rutting into her deep, hard, relentless. In a shrill cry, Kallista collapsed to the bed, her back arched as another orgasm racked her body, with a beastly roar of his own Gabriel came, thick heavy spurts filled her, his talons digging into her soft flesh drawing blood as he pushed himself as far as he could go, her velvet walls squeezing ever so tightly around him.

The air thick with sex and charged with an unknown energy surrounded the two as they caught their breath.

"Kallista… forgive me,"Gabriel whispered as he lowered her legs from his shoulders as hesitantly pulling himself from her. His body back to that as a human as he maneuvered her into a more comfortable position

"I missed it… "Kallista replied breathlessly as she reached for the man. He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm and then another kiss onto her wedding ring.

"Even now, you never cease to amaze me," Gabriel chuckled.

"I know...when...will you let me see you?" Kallista questioned.

"Not yet...but I promise," Gabriel replied.

"I hope you keep your word...Gabriel," Kallista sighed, her body exhausted from the large amounts of energy exerted through the night.

"Rest...you need it," Gabriel said quietly

Quietly the two tangled themselves with one another as they whispered sweet nothings and loving memories to one another as the sun rose, only then did slip into slumber.

It wasn't until hours later did someone attempt to disturb her.

"Your Highness?" Tanis called out meekly as they poked their head into the darkened chamber. They were greeted with silence. Carefully maneuvering the tray of her morning tea and fruits, they placed the tray on the small table near the french doors of the room and began to move the heavy draperies to allow more sunlight into the room.

"Leave them,"

Tanis froze at the sound of the voice that came from the darkness that coated the large bed, a voice they hadn't heard in years but it was clear as day. Carefully Tanis turned to look over their shoulder and towards the bed. They were greeted by glowing red eyes from the bed, a choked gasp escaped Tanis' throat as the two crimson eyes held their gaze.

"Leave her until the afternoon, like she asked,"

"Y-Your Majesty?" Tanis asked softly.

Gabriel grunted in response.

"B-But you're…dead. H-how," Tanis began as their eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room, to the nude figure that laid stretched out next to the smaller figure

"These are questions that may be answered at a later time. Now, Tanis, You wouldn't want to wake the queen, would you?" Gabriel repeated

"Of course not. I-I'll leave right away," Tanis replied as they gathered themselves and quickly exited the chamber, closing the door softly behind them.

"You practically scared them half to death," Kallista whispered.

"Good," Gabriel chuckled.


	20. 2067: A Moment of Solace

There weren't many days like this, when they were together without a sense of urgency behind their movements, behind their decisions. It was just them.

They were recovering from an attempted ambush where he had sustained the most injuries and were now taking things a bit slower than usual. Normally he would be the first out of bed and on his way to the next mission or meeting, with her following, albeit sleepy, close behind.

But not today.

He slowly opened his eyes and reached out for the woman he expected to be next to him, but found the space cold and empty.

The loft they were staying in was dim, the sun had barely peeked, just soft oranges and deep indigos stained the sky. He could see soft lights across the way from the bed in the galley like kitchen.

He grimaced and grunted as he slowly sat up, his body was still sore and recovering from the fall and his injuries. In a sleepy stupor, he looked around for the woman as his eyes adjusted the dimness of the loft, the scent of coffee told him exactly where she was.

He smiled to himself before he slid out of the large bed and grabbed his underwear that were discarded the night before in their desperate need for one another, their need to make sure they were still alive. He slowly made his way over to where the woman stood, taking note of how large the loft was and the view of the Dorado Skyline. The woman's loft was wide and open, a mixture of exposed brick and windows, the wall of windows gave the loft natural lighting, a previous life of hers he didn't know but wanted to. It had been almost eight years since he was here when they came to capture her.

It had been that long.

Kallista moved about in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast all while drinking coffee, dressed his shirt. The shirt hung just above the cup of her ass, a sight, he could never get enough of and always wanted more. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her black-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose.

She was relaxed, calm, beautiful, his.

"Good morning," Kallista said as she looked over her shoulder at the man. Gabriel yawned as he continued over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Kallista sighed softly as she leaned back into the man's embrace, she reached up to gently caress his cheek.

"Want some?" Kallista asked and reached for her coffee mug, he grunted softly in response. Kallista laughed slightly as she placed the mug to his lips letting him take a sip, a few moments later she took the cup away.

"That's good. You made enough for the entire class right?" Gabriel replied as he cleared his throat.

"I guess? I mean I made this for myself- I'm kidding I have more than enough," Kallista replied.

"I still might take yours" Gabriel chuckled and placed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"You don't like sweet coffee like this," Kallista protested.

"Sometimes...when nobody's watching," Gabriel replied.

"Our cool, tall, dark, and handsome commander has a sweet tooth," Kallista commented.

"I do, but there's also this sweet piece that I can't get enough of," Gabriel growled playfully neat Kallista's ear causing her to laugh shyly.

"How did you sleep?" Kallista asked.

"Like a log," Gabriel chuckled softly as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I could tell...you're usually the first one up," Kallista sighed softly as she enjoyed the man's warmth.

"Yeah...you stealing my shirts again?" Gabriel asked.

"You don't need it...besides I couldn't find my bra that you threw," Kallista huffed.

"Naked is always an option Kallista," Gabriel smirked.

"Do I look like I walk around naked?" Kallista asked.

"No, but you should do it more," Gabriel replied.

"Only if you do it more," Kallista countered.

"I think that can be arranged," Gabriel replied smugly.

"I-I was joking! Do you want it back?"

"No. It looks good on you," Gabriel replied as he gently turned her around, she placed the coffee mug onto the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Gabriel…" Kallista murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, I'm getting old," Gabriel said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I said I love you. If you make me repeat myself again, I'm throwing away your food and coffee," Kallista threatened.

"You know I love your food, that's cold. I'm sorry," Gabriel smiled.

"You better be," Kallista replied with a small pout, he chuckled softly as he tilted her head up, their eyes searched each other's before he spoke. He leaned down, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I love you too Kallista," Gabriel murmured against her lips before he sealed their lips together in a kiss. Hesitantly, he pulled back from the kiss only to quickly place another one on her lips before he spoke again.

"I promise you...when this...when all of this is over Kallista...I will make you my wife...I promise," Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whispered.

"I promise," Gabriel whispered and gently pressed his lips to hers again. They hesitantly pulled back, their eyes searching each other before they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes slid close.

They both knew that their jobs had risks, death was a daily occurrence now as the politics of the UN and Overwatch was on the verge of breaking down, a second omnic crisis loomed in the near future, the peace that he and the others worked so hard to maintained was on the cusp of being snatched from the innocent.

It was becoming too much

If anything he was a man who wanted to protect the ones he loved, his future wife, he wanted to keep it all away from her. If only he could he would give his own life to make sure that she was safe and out of harm's way.

But he couldn't.

Kallista would be one of the many that death welcomed into its cold clutches.


	21. 20?: Night Call

An exasperated sigh, thighs clenched together Kallista clenched the large pillow in the man's large bed. Frustrated was the easiest way to describe how she felt, she missed him, she missed his warmth and needed his touch. She needed to hear his voice, she needed him to whisper his love for her as he reduced her into putty underneath him.

She knew that there was downtime in his mission and hoped that he would be able to humor her. It felt like forever before the man picked up, it was just a mere second before the man picked up. He knew that she didn't call unless it was urgent, and well...

"Gabriel…" Kallista whimpered.

 _{...what's wrong?}_

Kallista glanced at the phone next to her, in the empty space of where he would be lying at this moment if he wasn't away. The phone was on speaker, the numbers increasing as it continued to count how long their conversation went on. It took Kallista a moment to respond to the man's question and sighed deeply before she did.

"Gabriel...I miss you," Kallista whispered. There was a short pause on the other side of the phone and shuffling before the man replied.

"I'm sorry did I bother-"

 _{I miss you too...You didn't bother me… I'm wide awake}_

Kallista sighed softly as she partially squished her face into the man's pillow and began to regret her decision to call him. She knew that she could have handled her issue without calling him but couldn't stop herself, She knew that she could have waited until the man returned, she's done it many times before.

 _{What's wrong Kallista?}_

"I just...wish you were back already...you've been gone for too long," Kallista said softly.

 _{You know how this works...we stay until we get what we need...but hopefully we'll be back soon}_

"Gabe…" Kallista trailed off.

 _{You called me Kallista...don't be shy now. What is it?}_

"I...I need you now," Kallista said quietly.

There was another short pause before she heard the familiar low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

 _{You need me? Is that what I heard gatita?}_

"Yes...papi…" Kallista replied meekly.

 _{You know what's going to happen when I get back right?}_

"Yeah...but...please?" Kallista whined slightly.

 _{Beg for it}_

The deep growl of the man's voice sent a shiver through Kallista causing her to whimper with need.

"Papi please…" Kallista whimpered.

 _{Always such a good girl Kallista...touch yourself for me, let me hear those little whimpers of yours, I miss them}_

A soft whimper slipped past her as she slipped a hand between her thighs and ran a finger over her already soaked panties. Just the sound of her voice had already gotten her wet and wanting.

 _{Stop fucking around Kallista...I know you're still wearing them...you're lucky I'm not there to rip them off of you}_

A pathetic whimper bubbled in Kallista's throat as she moved to slip off her underwear as if the man was there threatening to rip them off of her.

 _{That's my girl...move slowly…}_

Kallista groaned as his voice seemingly became lower, rougher that caused her body to tense, goosebumps formed on her warm skin as the heat in her belly simmered. Slowly a hand traveled from her breasts, down her abdomen, and to her dripping sex, a finger barely grazed the bundle of nerves.

 _{Did I say you can touch yourself yet, gatita?}_

His voice cut through her, stopping her her from going any further.

 _{You know what to do…}_

Kallista whimpered, her fingers twitched in restraint from touching herself.

"Papi..please…" Kallista whimpered, there was a soft groan from the other side of the phone.

 _{... I love it when you whine and beg for me baby girl...on your stomach...get yourself wet for me}_

At his words, Kallista turned onto her stomach, her arm underneath her as she began a slow, steady pace. Two fingers moved in heavy circles over her clit in search for that familiar jolt of pleasure, in search of something she was missing.

 _{Ass up...you know how I like it…}_

Soft mewls and cries spilled from her lips as a shiver shot through her body as if she was under some magic spell as if she was compelled to do everything that the man told her to do. She was drunk off of him and his voice, she shifted herself to her knees and supported herself with her free arm, her hand still working herself.

 _{Not good enough. Move faster}_

On cue Kallista moved faster, a pathetic cry shot past her lips as her arm gave out from the sudden burst of intense pleasure. She fell face first into the plush of the pillow, her moans muffled as she moved her head and moved towards the phone next to her.

 _{tsk, tsk, tsk... that sounded so pathetic Kallista...I know you can do better than that}_

"Gabriel…" Kallista whimpered her words muffled by the pillow.

 _{I need you to be louder for me gatita...I'm getting old and hard of hearing...heh]_ the man chuckled at his own joke. Kallista lifted her head and gasped.

 _{Mmm...that's more like it. I bet you look beautiful right now...ass up in the air...that pretty little cunt of yours soaking wet…}_

"Gabriel...I" Kallista began.

 _{What's that? Cumming already? No...I'm not letting you off that easy. Slow down...add more pressure. Let me hear those deep moans}_

Kallista slowed her movements as she ran her fingers slowly through her folds coating her fingers in her essence before applying the torturous teasing pressure to the nub. A low moan dragged from Kallista's lips

 _{God Kallista...so fucking beautiful and yet so fucking filthy...un dedo gatita} (One finger)_

Kallista moaned again as she heard the squelch of her sopping sex when she slowly slid a finger inside of her. A soft moan slipped from between her lips once the first finger inside of her, she slowly began a slow and steady rhythm each thrust of her finger sparked a hint of pleasure she needed, but she knew that it wasn't enough, he knew that it wasn't enough.

He knew how to work her, break her down to pieces and build her back all just to do it several times all in one night and wake up to do it the next morning. Soft pants and cries spilled from her lips as she continued to thrust her finger into herself at a slow pace.

"Gabe…" Kallista moaned softly.

 _{...dos dedo Kallista…} (Two fingers)_

Kallista whimpered in response as she eased a second finger in, not stopping until both fingers were knuckle deep inside of her.

 _{The thought of you on your knees, ass up, dripping wet...fucking yourself using my voice to get you off...you're going to make me…}_

Another whimper from her lips, more shuffling. He had stopped mid-sentence, his voice low, smooth like velvet. Her hips rocked as they would if he was behind her with his lips against hers or balls deep into her gaping sex, flicking and circling the sensitive nub with short and shallow thrusts thrown in between, begging him, repeating his name as if he was a god, her saving grace.

 _{So pathetic...I'm going to fuck you into that mattress when I get back...you hear me Kallista?}_

The thought of the man doing the very thing he promised he was going to do had Kallista's mind in overdrive: The beast of a man bending her over his desk or bed, his hips snapping forward fucking her hard and fast, all until she was unable to hold her voice back and broke apart underneath him.

"Fuck…" Kallista hissed as she lifted her hips, and curled her fingers, searching and aching for more. Her fingers brushed over her sweet spot, an abrupt cry shot from her lips as she fell onto her side her body spasming.

 _{That's what I like to hear Kallista...Fuck...add another finger}_

Kallista did as she was told and slid another finger the slight stretch as you begin thrusting her fingers even faster,

 _{Get yourself there gatita…one more for me}_

She continued working herself, her mind focused on the man, now on her back she imagined the man above her, his hands on her hips, on her breasts, tweaking her nipples. His lips on her throat, teeth biting, kisses that left marks that would last for days and wore without a care. Her mind was her worst enemy as it focused on the man that was growled filthy things to her in Spanish, her mind swam with thoughts and images of the man as she quickly reached the precipice of her orgasm.

 _{Grita para mi, guapa}_

Kallista cried out his name as she spread her legs more, thrusting, curling all to push her over the edge. More. More. She didn't pull away or tried to stop as her walls convulsed and the tight knot in her core snapped, radiating through her body and quaking her spine as she gripped onto the sheets with all intent to rip through them as she came. Her chest heaved as the high of her orgasm slowly faded, faded until the realization that he still wasn't here.

 _{Kallista…}_

"Hmm?" Kallista replied softly.

 _{...so fucking beautiful…}_

"I miss you...Gabriel…" Kallista sighed as she fully caught her breath, and wiped the mess on her fingers on the sheets.

 _{I miss you too...and here I was thinking that this mission couldn't get any longer…}_

"Mm…I'm sorry," Kallista sighed as she draped a sheet over her and attempted to warm herself.

 _{no digas lo siento, guapa...mierda..._ _Quiero hacerte el amor...Kallista}_

"Please do…" Kallista smiled to herself as she heard the man sigh heavily, regaining his cool demeanor.

 _{...Will you be able to sleep better now?}_

"I suppose so…" Kallista replied.

 _{Will you?}_

"Yeah...Gabriel…" Kallista trailed off.

 _{Hm?}_

"Te amo…" Kallista whispered. Kallista heard the man chuckle softly, his voice still husky from just moments before.

 _{te amo guapa. You better sleep as much as you can...because...when I get back you won't have time for sleep.}_

"Is that an empty threat or is it a promise?" Kallista quipped.

The deep chuckle was just the start of what was to come and she knew it. The growl in the man's voice sent a shiver down her spine, that dangerous edge that she loved so much.

 _{I'll let you decide that when I'm balls deep inside of you, Kallista}_

"Touche Gabriel…" Kallista giggled softly.

 _{Good Night Kallista...sleep well...you're going to need it}_

"Good night...see you soon," Kallista sighed softly before ending the call and slipping into a blissful sleep.


	22. Halloween Special: Six Steps to Death

There were six steps into death's arms once you left the safety of the path, May the path guide you through the forest of the shadows and death. Stay on the path if you valued your life the demons of the forest watched from the darkness. A dark legend born from the mysterious deaths of many and no reputable sources of truth.

Of course, it was just a legend until you were alone and not pondered if the legend was true or not.

Kallista found herself in the very same predicament she avoided, abandoned in the middle of the dark, misty forest teaming with the unknown and secrets of many centuries passed. Kallista wasn't a stranger to the forest, she knew about it and passed through it daily on her personal errands. Only this time she wasn't on the safety of the path, she didn't have the light posts to guide her if she had to do late errands.

No. She was in the thick of it.

Kallista silently cursed to herself as she sat up holding her head in pain. She must have been rushed from behind and dropped off in the forest for a reason unknown. She pulled her wool cloak closer to her frame as she took a moment to survey her surroundings before moving. There was still light, the forest itself seemed to be awake as the crickets sang their song and the birds called out. At a first glance, the forest seemed normal, but everyone knew that there was something living in the shadows.

Paired with the thought of something living and preying on the people that strayed from the path, it was still a forest. As a child, she had gotten lost in the deep lush green forests of England too many times to count and hopefully, this would be similar. After getting lost numerous times she learned to take note of the small things, used the stars to guide her, she used what she had learned to her advantage.

Kallista stood as quietly as she could, and scanned her body to make sure she didn't sustain any additional injuries from what had attacked her. Her clothing was intact, her pouch around her waist was there as well, she was ok for the most part but the slight pain in the back of her head. After a moment, Kallista decided to not to spend a moment longer and began to make her way into spending a moment longer on checking herself she began to make her way into the into the unknown of the forest.

As Kallista moved through the forest she occasionally glanced up to the sky but found it blocked by the large limbs of the trees that seemed to purposely block the sky from view. The dark green foliage did nothing but to cover every possible crack of the sky that could slip through. She couldn't use the stars to guide herself and she knew as she continued to traverse the forest her chances of finding the path was becoming slim.

 _She's here…_

 _Wait…she doesn't_

 _We have to tell him!_

 _She's here….she's here_

Kallista stopped in her tracks and quickly circled around as she looked for the source of the voices and found none. Kallista took one more look around before and gripped her cloak tighter to her body as she continued in the forest, her step much quicker than before.

 _ **The first step was the whispers, it was always the worst. Soft, loud, raspy whispers, they were constant some were coherent others weren't, whispers of what was to come, whispers of how delicious you would taste.**_

 _ **It was the first sign of death approaching.**_

She had heard all of the stories about the Gibraltar forest and the creature that created the legend. She didn't know about the tales of people being split apart, limbs being ripped off by creatures of the darkness and of course people being devoured while alive, but she also knew thinking about the stories that weren't going to help her current situation. She needed to keep her mind clear and focused on escaping the forest before death found her. If it was true.

 _Sacrifice…_

 _Girl…_

 _It's time..._

She continued on ignoring the whispers that seemed to circle her, they followed her as she moved, turned in different directions, they were attached to her. In an attempt to make sure she didn't cross the same path twice she marked trees, she needed to make sure she was using her surroundings to the best of her abilities.

Kallista continued on for what seemed like forever, her legs were heavy, her throat dry, she was losing strength. The pain in the back of her head did nothing but drain her more, if she were to stop there was no clear sign of her making her way back to the path.

But she did stop.

Kallista stopped suddenly, her legs shook as she stared at the gigantic dark figure with an ivory owl-like mask that stood a few feet from her. The gigantic figure' s form was like the void itself. The blackest black, obsidian, nothing. The figure itself emitted no light, it only seemed to devour the light, the life from the foliage around it.

The forest that was once alive was eerily silent as the figure studied her.

Kallista's mouth opened slightly as she stood frozen with fear, the gigantic humanoid like figure seemed to shudder before exploding into smoke and left Kallista alone.

"Fuck…" Kallista said as she looked over her shoulder expecting the figure to be behind her but there was nothing. The forest was still eerily silent as if all life stopped. Kallista's head quickly turned to her side as she saw something move from the corner of her eye.

Again she turned to the side and nothing.

 _ **The second step was the shadows. The shadows played games with you as if they were being controlled to disorientate you, confuse you. You were now their target, their prey.**_

 _ **It was the second sign of death approaching.**_

Kallista shook her head in an attempt to focus and ignored the pain in the back of her head. She had to continue moving, she knew that time was running out along with what little sunlight penetrated the thick foliage.

She didn't want to admit that the creature of the forest was wearing on her nerves, she didn't want to admit that the quickening of her heartbeat was from the thought of being captured.

 _She's scared…_

 _Fear...is delicious…_

 _Feed…_

Her death was the last thing on her mind.

"No. I have time," Kallista said to herself as she began again, moving faster through the forest and towards the little light that seemed to come from the back of the forest. In a nervous fit, she bit down on her lip to keep herself focused and to not scream and cry out in frustration. She knew that no one would come looking for her, Why would they? Why would they leave the safety of the path?

Paranoia had already seeped into her mind and began to shift into claws as it took her mind bit by bit, the chills that tipped toed down her spine did nothing to help her calm her, now hypersensitive looked over her shoulder after every step she took, her heart hammered in her chest, her legs burned and seemed as if they were going to give out at any minute.

Time was against her.

 _Faster. You have to move faster, you have to find the path,_ her mind screamed at her. The path was her saving grace if she were to make it back to the path she would be safe.

 _ **No**_.

The stench of decayed, rotten flesh assaulted her senses her hand went to her mouth in an attempt to quell nausea the aroma caused. Without warning, her legs gave out, and collapsed to her knees, choking, gagging as the aroma overwhelmed her. The disgusting scent that surrounded her forced her to vomit the contents of her stomach. Her throat burned, her chest heaved, tears threatened to fall as fear started to sink in.

"No!" Kallista screamed as she clenched her fists. She attempted to calm herself despite the disgusting scent that lingered in the air.

It was too soon.

All of this.

 _ **The third step was the awful stench of the decaying and rotten flesh. The flesh of those who had been captured and devoured. It was meant to slow you down, a solemn reminder that you too were going to succumb to the forest and the creature within it. Mind, body, and soul all devoured, bones discarded, no trace of who you once were.**_

 _ **The third sign of death approaching.**_

Kallista grimaced as she stood, her crystal blue eyes locking onto the crimson ones that stared back at her from the shadows. She knew it was the creature, she knew that the creature was waiting to strike.

Everything was leading to that one point.

 _ **The fourth step was the gaze, it froze you in place. To let you know that it has locked onto you. You were no longer the target of the darkness. You were its target.**_

 _ **The fourth sign of death approaching.**_

She was losing time and fast. Soon she would be caught with no way to escape, Kallista quickly stood and began running. She didn't know where she was going, her sense of direction thrown off by the crimson orbs seared into her mind as she ran.

She couldn't give up, she just couldn't.

Kallista ran towards the dim light that remained in the forest, hoping that would be her guiding light through the hellish forest and the demon-like creature that stalked her from the shadows.

It couldn't end like this, she hoped that this was some sick joke and that she would come face to face with one of her friends and that she would be safe and-

She collided with an unseen force and fell back ripping her cloak from her frame, she looked up at the tall and fairly bulky man that stood in front of her unfazed by the collision. The unknown man was dressed in darkest black clothing, the light around him seemed as if it was being drained, the foliage he stepped on was dead while the foliage a little bit away from him was full of life. Kallista quickly scanned the man and noticed that he held the same ivory owl-like mask in his hand. Only then did Kallista face the man directly, his eyes a was a vibrant crimson as he looked down at her, his features void of any emotion.

She knew this man but It was the thing that stalked from the shadows.

 _ **The fifth step was the creature showing itself to you, a signal of the end. A signal of its grasp around your mind, body, and soul. There was no escape. It was coming for you and there was no escape.**_

 _ **The fifth sign of death approaching.**_

" _ **Run**_ ,"

Kallista looked at the man in shock as he continued to stare down at her, void of emotion. Kallista quickly stood and stepped back from the man. The simple word sent a frightening shiver down her spine as she cautiously took another step back.

" _ **Make me work for my promised meal**_ ," the man said as ebony inky tendrils began to sprout from his back.

 _ **The final step was a game. It was all a game to the creature...and now it followed you, hunted you until you couldn't continue, until you couldn't hide. You were in its sights and there was no escaping.**_

 _ **Death has come.**_

Kallista turned on her heel and darted back into the blackness of the forest. Her heart hammered in her chest, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins drowned out everything around her and soon gave way to ringing.

She had to run.

Her life depended on her flight instincts, the burning in her chest, the constant ringing in her ears was a clear sign that she had lost control of everything and it was spiraling towards her death of being devoured.

" _ **Yes…**_ " the man said as he took a calm step forward after Kallista. She had been marked as his prey and there was no way to sway him.

Kallista tumbled to the ground, cutting her forearm open as she fell. A painful yelp escaped her lips as she quickly stood, a sharp pain in her ankle as she place weight on it, she cried out in agony.

 _The little lamb...injured…_

Despite the pain, Kallista hobbled away from the man that calmly walked towards her, adrenaline-fueled the woman as she continued. Kallista bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her cries of pain, the blood gushed down her forearm as she hobbled towards what looked like a clearing.

Was it the path?

Her saving grace...only to be ripped away.

A biting chill invaded her mind and body as something cold, slimy wrapped itself around her waist and forcibly yanked back against an immovable, cold force, the man's chest. Kallista struggled and screamed against the man's grasp until he dropped her.

"N-No! P-Please!" Kallista cried out as she attempted to crawl away from the man. The man chuckled deeply from behind her as he watched her, amused by her attempt to escape.

"What's wrong Kallista...you were so adamant about escaping...what happened to that headstrong woman I saw years ago?" the man chuckled. Kallista felt something grasp her ankle and pull her back towards the man.

"No-!" Kallista cried out.

"There's no use in running from me...I have your scent...a taste for you...and only you. You were promised to me," the man replied.

"P-please no! I don't know-" Kallista pleaded

The man snarled, canines bared, his face contorted in anger, as he looked down at the frightened woman.

"No...I will not have this," the man said as his large taloned tipped hand wrapped itself around her neck.

Kallista's hands went to his hand in an attempt to stop him knowing that it was futile, the cold bite of his hand around her neck tightening, constricting her breaths. Kallista's vision began to fade slowly as she looked at the man strangling the life from her.

The stoic look, the deep crimson eyes that bore into her soul and watched her strength slip away, her breaths and life fading. One by one the inky tendrils attached themselves to Kallista's limbs coating her in the black inky substance of the man itself.

"It is better this way…" the man said as he held firm with his grasp.

"We were supposed to be together..." the man started.

"Ple..ase...N-no... _Gabriel_..." Kallista choked out only to have her mouth be covered by the black inky substance.  
" _Don't worry Kallista...there is love in Death…"_


	23. AU: His Moment of Weakness (Mafia AU)

He was a man of power within the seedy underbelly of the world and an unsuspecting white collar responsible for the lives of those who crossed him or anyone that would threaten his 'business'. The Blackwatch Cartel was a well-known name to the drug lords, traffickers, dirty money and more. He was a king, a mafia king within this dangerous world. There was nowhere in the world his reach could not touch, enemies were scarce and knew not to challenge him.  
He had everything and if he wanted something there wasn't a damned thing in his way from getting it. He had everything, except for one thing.

One person.  
Her.

No matter how many times they've been together, took solace in each other's arms from the gritty work they subjected themselves to, the intimacy they share, no matter how many times the feelings threatened to consume them both, she always managed to slip through his fingers. She was there when he called her, she was there when he needed her. She stood next to him, her head held high with the confidence of a rightful queen.

As if she was always meant to be there.  
As if she was meant to be his queen.  
But, no.

She never stayed at his side. He could have any woman he wanted to take the place of his queen, what is a king without his queen? Any woman but none of the women before her felt right, none of them felt as if they belong and were nothing more than quick trysts of the night. He was weak when it came to her.  
Only this time, he knew that he should have gone to Japan solo to handle business with the younger Shimada. He knew that he shouldn't have taken Jesse's suggestion to bring her with him but it was just too good to pass up. Both of them together in Japan under the guise of his queen, he would treat her to the finest foods, drinks, jewelry, whatever she wanted. He wasn't going to skimp on details, he lived of life of luxury and would make sure she had it as well.  
The thought of her as his queen in Japan was a tasty thought and knew that he should have passed on it but it was far too late when he saw her white sporty coup pull up next to his at the private airport. Just with the simple greeting, the small smirk on her pretty plush lips, she had already seeped into the man's clothes, skin, mind, mouth, everything.

Regardless, he indulged and handled business he needed to with restraint but as soon as they returned back to Los Angeles he whisked her away to his penthouse, all without protest. They both had more than a few drinks on their flight home and was noticeable as the two made their way to the man's private elevator entrance, she giggled and slurred her words and a bit unsteady on her feet.

"You're awfully giggly tonight Kalli…how much did you drink?" Gabriel whispered against her ear as he pressed her hip against her, his trousers were beginning to become tight around his waist as he held on to her.  
"I didn't drink a lot…unless you slipped something in my drink," Kallista giggled.  
"You know I wouldn't, you just can't handle your liquor very well" Gabriel chuckled as he grabbed a handful of her ass and was met with a soft feminine giggle.  
"I didn't need for you to remind me," she sighed softly and leaned on to him more.

"I think someone needed to remind you," Gabriel growled softly.

He needed her.

With a slight drunken buzz, In the back of his mind, he wondered how she felt about him, if she was content being a booty call or if she wanted more. Would she ask or keep her feelings sealed behind those pretty lush lips of hers. She was a hacker for hire, a damned good one. The elusive Bastet in the underworld, Kallista Kaines on the out, an unsuspecting florist, a damn good disguise. She could bring anyone she set her critical and watchful eye on, down from riches to rags if she so chose. She could destroy companies and the lives of those housed within it, she was dangerous, beautiful, smart and so much more.

Their first meeting wasn't the greatest but over time they gravitated towards each other and into each other's arms.

As soon as the elevator doors opened to his penthouse he had his lips on hers hungrily devouring them as he pulled them from the elevator, she replied just as eagerly.  
Gabriel groaned in appreciation as he finally got to taste the woman, to feel her plush skin in his hands to feel her against him. She wore a red wine form-fitting dress that hugged her form in all of the right places, she wore black thigh high heeled boots with a matching faux fur coat that was hastily discarded by the elevator doors. Eagerly, he lifted the woman up against the wall next to the elevator and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands groped at the exposed skin of her ass.

"You're eager tonight," Kallista murmured breathlessly. Gabriel grunted and moved to suckle the woman's neck, biting and marking the tender skin. The soft cry that left her lips had the man's skin crawling with excitement.  
"I've been thinking about you," Gabriel mumbled into her skin before his mahogany colored eyes met hers.  
"Have you?" Kallista questioned.  
"Don't play coy," Gabriel growled as he pushed his lips on to hers before he pulled them from the wall. She weighed nothing to him as she clung to him, her lips at his ear, her hot breaths had his mind reeling.  
"What do I need to do to get you to stay with me?" Gabriel asked as he carried walked down the dim hall towards his bedroom.  
"You want me to stay? All you have to do is ask," Kallista replied simply.  
"Longer than just a night," Gabriel added. Kallista gently caressed the man's face as he gently lowered her onto the plush of his bed.  
"Tell me what you want Gabriel," Kallista whispered as she looked up at the man, he glanced at the woman, his eyes half-lidded as he pushed his face into her small slender hands.  
"Gabriel…" Kallista began.

 _A moment of weakness._

The way his name sounded coming from her lips drove him mad with a furthering the need for the woman. He removed the belt from around her waist, pulled off her shoes and quickly slipped the dress over her head. Instantly his lips were over her exposed flesh, tasting, sucking, marking her anything he could just so he could feel her. Whimpers and moans spilled from her lips as he sucked and nipped at her collarbone, shoulders, and breast.

 _"Gabriel–!"_

Gabriel groaned as he dipped a hand below the thin lacy material and between her already wet folds. A short cry burst from her throat as he continued to nuzzle her breast, his beard gently scratched at the tender flesh just enough to send shivers through her form, goosebumps on her skin. He needed to hear more, the breathy moans, the sighs, everything.

He needed it.

He could feel the last threads of his control steadily slipping as the squelch of her sex caught his attention as the breathy fluctuations of her moans, cries grew. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he marked her chest and moved down her abdomen.

"Gabriel-! Please!" Kallista whimpered.

He groaned, he loved the way she begged, the way she squirmed, the way her back arched as she struggled to not give in too quickly and yet she did everything she could to keep his hands on her. Her head thrashed from side to side as she felt his fingers stretching her walls, how they dipped into her, deeper, harder, faster. Gabriel hovered over her and watched as her face contorted in pleasure, his fingers still worked her until he felt that familiar squeeze around his fingers. She cried out his name in a mix of moans and cries with a growl he pressed his lips to hers swallowing her cries and moans.

 _A moment of weakness._

He was a king, he had power, the reach, he lowered himself for no one, and he knelt for no one. He had patience, he had control, he had everything and yet when it came to her none of that mattered. He couldn't stop himself when he found himself on his knees in front of her, he couldn't stop himself as he feasted on her thighs, her essence, her soaked sex. He damn sure wasn't going to stop himself from fucking her into his bed and into the late made quick work of his clothes and took his place between her thighs, his control that he prided himself on was almost worthless as the tip of his cock slipped between her folds, a soft moan echoed in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

It hard to keep himself from thrusting roughly into her as he slowly slid into her the last inch before he was fully sheathed inside of her. It was hard to keep himself from slamming forward without a care but his control was the only thing the kept him back. His control steadily stretched thin as the need to take her, claim her, make her his in every any way possible swelled. Gabriel growled and snarled against her ear as with each slow thrust that shook her body. His larger frame engulfed hers as he pressed her smaller frame into the plush of the mattress, with every stretch of her walls, every pull of his shaft until only the tip of the head was wrapped in her folds before slowly thrust back into her. His name was a whisper on her lips before she hungrily pressed her lips onto his.

 _His moment of weakness._

His control was gone, he was lost in the woman as she already lost herself within him. He groaned and sighed as she moaned his name over and over again, her nails raked across the span of his back as he savagely fucked her into the mattress. He was too far gone for gentle lovemaking, he knew that they needed to go slow with his girth and length, and damn it was hard to keep himself in every thrust, with every orgasm that racked her body, he could feel his body betraying him and pushed him closer and closer to his end. He moaned out her name over and over and over again and she moaned his name as if she was in a trance, with every thrust as he found his chest pressed against her own, rutting into her with instinctual need.

"Gabriel-!" She moaned as she held his gaze. Her hands gripped at the sheets, her nails threatened to rip them, her hands gripped at the man's flexing muscles as his hips slammed into hers.  
"Fuck," Gabriel cursed as he took her legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Deeper, harder, faster, short shallow thrusts, hitting that spot again that had the woman screaming and crying out his name as a prayer. She was his weakness whether she knew that or not, if she didn't she would know soon.

"Gabriel–!" Kallista cried out. Gabriel snarled as he pressed her knees to the side of her head, not faltering in his pace as he took her lips. More and more he felt himself losing against her and his body, his moans, and her cries melded into one as they kissed.  
"Kallista…I love you," Gabriel panted against her lips. His deep mocha colored eyes gazed into hazy icy colored eyes.

 _A moment of weakness._

"I love you—ah!" Kallista began as another orgasm crashed through her body and cut her words short. The arch in her back, her nails scratched at the man's back as he body trembled and shook from her orgasm.

He wanted to hear those words come from her lips, he needed to hear them being uttered as he took her, he needed to hear those words. No matter how much he needed to hear them, the intensity of her orgasm pushed him over the edge, his body trembled as he gasped and heaved for air. His hips stilled against hers, her voice raw from her cries, she clung to him as she rode out her orgasm, milking him for every drop that he would willingly gave her. Pulse after pulse his seed painted her walls and when the rush of their orgasm settled Gabriel gently lowered her legs. He whispered sweet nothings against her skin before he laid down next to her.

"I meant it," Gabriel whispered against her knuckles, his lips pressed soft kisses on each of them while holding her gaze.  
"I know…" Kallista replied.  
"Will you stay or will I have to hunt you down?" Gabriel asked jokingly.  
"I like how you joke about it, but I know you would follow through with your word and cloud the reason with something work-related," Kallista replied.  
"You make it seem like I'man open book," Gabriel quipped.  
Kallista slipped her hand from his larger one and gently caressed his cheek, he silently searched her features for a sign, for something, anything.  
"I love you too…I thought you were never going to say it…Mr. Big Bad Mafia King," Kallista said a small smirk on her lips. Again, Gabriel searched the woman's eyes for any signs of hesitation, uncertainty and found none. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pulled the woman closer to him, their forehead gently pressed against each other.  
"Say it again," Gabriel said quietly.  
"I love you," Kallista replied softly.  
" _Uno mas,_ " Gabriel growled.  
" _Te_ amo _…Gabriel,_ " Kallista said as she pressed her lips to his forehead. Gabriel sighed softly as he held her tightly against him.  
"Tired?" Kallista questioned.  
"No, and you're not going anywhere, not until you can't stand without help," Gabriel growled.


	24. 2067: Coward

There was never a moment where her nerves were ever at rest, always jumbled, always burning. They screamed at her to move, to do something, to give up and wither away, but the adrenaline pumped through her veins told her otherwise as her flight or fight instincts rampaged through her body. As if she were on the field and yet she wasn't. She was rarely on the field and was brought in when the situation turned for worse or needed to deal a major blow.

She was a tide turner, one of Blackwatch's dangerous trump cards. but she was limited by Commander Reyes' direct order and there was so much backlash against Overwatch and mostly Blackwatch that had surfaced post-Cheshire Cat, she was rarely called upon.

If that wasn't enough, the new addition to the Blackwatch division alone was enough to turn her hair gray.

Moira O'Deorain, formerly Overwatch medical division with Angela Ziegler, the infamous geneticist now scorned by her former scholars, friends, and coworkers. She was now housed in the Blackwatch support and spent a lot of time conversing with Reyes and not to mention the woman's presence lowered the morale of the agents within the entire division.

Of course, Kallista noticed it instantly and had several agents mention it to her when Lyudmila was on a mission or if they felt as if they couldn't tell Reyes directly. It-she unintentionally created a wall between a commander and his subordinates, a wedge between the ones that were important to him.

What were they were supposed to do? What was she supposed to do when the person she needed to talk to was busy with other pressing matters needed his attention? When she barely had time with the said person?

But she needed to do something.

"Reyes we need to discuss something," Kallista said as she stood in the man's office. She quickly glanced at Jesse lounging blissfully on the sofa, cell phone in hand.

"Sure," Gabriel replied as he too glanced at Jesse. Jesse glanced at the two, reading them before he exited the man's office. Once the door closed Gabriel gave the woman his full attention.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as he stood.

"Do I even have to tell you?" Kallista asked.

"It would help me narrow down somethings," Gabriel said softly as he moved towards her. Kallista took a moment before she replied to him, her thoughts and nerves were still all jumbled even though she knew what she needed to say.

Since O'Deorain had joined she seemed to see the man less and less, and when she did get a moment to see him it was short lived. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her smaller frame against his, she sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he pressed his lips to hers in a much-needed kiss. Hesitantly, they broke the kiss as their eyes met in silence before one of them spoke.

"What's wrong Kallista?" he asked softly.

"I…," Kallista hesitated. The words were at the tip of her tongue and yet she still hesitated, she knew that he noticed even if he showed no sign of it. Kallista chuckled nervously as she looked away from the man.

"Hey. What's going on?" He began and tilted her head up. Kallista hesitantly looked at her lover, her commander and knew that she had to tell him, she and the others couldn't avoid it much longer.

"Besides missing you?" Kallista asked. A small and tired smile appeared on the man's lips.

"I'm sorry about that…hopefully, there won't be much longer of this," Gabriel replied.

"Hopefully," Kallista sighed.

"But in all seriousness, I've noticed that the morale of everyone and the complaints, and casualties are growing. I'm sure you've noticed it," Kallista began as she gently scratched underneath the man's beard, Gabriel groaned in appreciation.

"Mmmhm," Gabriel grunted softly as he enjoyed the soothing sensation that washed over him.

"I can pinpoint a few reasons but the main one," Kallista began as she stopped, Gabriel looked down at the woman.

"O'Deorain right?" Gabriel finished.

"Correct," Kallista said as she pulled herself away from the man. Gabriel sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You already know what I'm going to say so—"Kallista began.

"You're right and I don't need to hear it again," Gabriel sighed.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Kallista questioned.

"She's staying and that's final," Gabriel said firmly as he moved behind his desk and snatched off his beanie.

"Is that it? Is that what you're going to do? What about the morale of your agents, the increasing number of casualties due to the lack of morale. You're just going to leave it like that —" Kallista began.

"Kallista, I'm not going to fucking bend over backward to satisfy their everyone's needs, I already do that shit for Overwatch. Things change and they need to adapt," Gabriel replied bitterly and threw his beanie on his desk.

"It's not about you bending over backward it's about you reassuring your people that O'Deorain is actually needed in Blackwatch," Kallista retorted.

"Did you forget that Doubek is on limited service because of his surgery? We are already short and funds are being cut. I did what I needed to do to help my people whilst saving funds that we are lacking or did you forget about that too?" Gabriel asked.

"So, that's it? You're just going to ignore us? Are you going to ignore your lieutenant and senior agents? For fuck's sake Shimada even!" Kallista questioned.

"Kallista, I don't need this shit right now," Gabriel replied.

"They are adults, they can fucking adapt, this is nothing different. You need to adapt yourself and back off of O'Deorain. She's doing her job just like everyone else," Gabriel scoffed.

"Gabriel, what the hell is going on between you two? What did she do to you to make you like this? What happened to you?" Kallista asked. Kallista crossed her arms as she looked at the man across from her, there was something else going on, she could feel it. His behavior was completely different than before, this was beyond stress.

"Nothing that concerns you Kallista. She is already here, adapt and get over it," Gabriel replied annoyed.

"Gabriel-"Kallista began.

"If I wanted your opinion Kallista I would have asked for it and I didn't," Gabriel cut her off.

"Gabriel-"Kallista began again.

"Drop it. I don't need to be fucking lectured about my decisions for Blackwatch. Do your fucking job and mind your business," Gabriel said as he began to work.

Kallista stood in shock at the man's harsh words towards her, it stung more than anything she had felt before. She was concerned for Blackwatch and him and yet he brushed her aside like everyone else.

She had been cut deep.

It hurt.

"Mind my fucking business…huh," Kallista repeated as if she was dissecting the words, Gabriel continued to work almost ignoring her.

"You're so full of bullshit Reyes. You know what forget it and fuck you," Kallista spat at the man. She turned on her heel and exit from the office, she nearly crashed into the man that was waiting outside of the man's office.

Gabriel sighed heavily as the door slammed closed, he leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. He knew that he had hurt her but it was for the best, he thought. It was for the best, just a bit longer and it would be over.

* * *

Nearly a month passed as Blackwatch continued to function at minimal morale, there were casualties, injuries and the missions were barely successful. Gabriel was inundated with mission reports, updates, mission planning and more. When he was on base he was in his office well after midnight as he reviewed all of the mission reports, all of them needed his attention and yet his attention was focused on the woman that he barely had any interaction with for nearly a month.

All of his interactions with her had been work-related and nothing more. He already knew what she was telling him, he already felt the change in the morale and from the treatments he had received from the O'Deorain was the closest thing to alleviate the pain, the migraines he felt daily. He didn't expect the consequences to be so significant but he was willing to try anything at this point.

"She doesn't know," Gabriel said to himself as if reminding him of everything he had been pushing to the back of his mind. He stood from his desk and massaged out a knot in his neck that had developed from long nights in his office and his strange sleeping habits.

 _She didn't know_

The words echoed in his mind as he took one more glance at all of the papers, data pads and cigarette butts discarded in the tray before he shook his head. He was done for tonight, he couldn't do anymore let alone focus, he needed to go see her.

"Athena, save and shut down all systems," Gabriel said.

 _Affirmative._

Would he ever have the courage to tell her?

* * *

 ** _LOCKED_**

Gabriel sighed as he looked at the red letters above the keypad, he knew he should have apologized sooner but everything needed his attention. All the things that he didn't want to give his attention to but he didn't want to give up. He tried again and received the same response, he cursed silently to himself and leaned on the door, his forehead on the cool metal frame. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door to be met with silence, he knocked again his eyes slid closed as he listened for any sign of the woman

"Kallista…open up. I know you can hear me…just…please…," Gabriel said his voice softening at the last word. There was silence for a few moments before the door slid open, Kallista stood in the doorway, hair a mess, dressed in one of his old shirts.

"Its 4 am...what do you want?" Kallista questioned her words heavy with sleep.

"Can…I come in?"

Kallista quickly looked at the man before a sigh slipped past her lips, she stepped aside letting the man into her room.

"Thank you," Gabriel said softly as he walked past her into the dimly lit room. Kallista mumbled something inaudible as she put in her code to lock the door.

"Kallista," Gabriel began.

"What?" Kallista replied as she walked past him and to her bed.

She was exhausted as she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. He figured she must not have been sleeping like him, with all of the missions and bureaucracy bullshit that was being thrown at him he wasn't able to keep tabs on her work but knew she was overworking herself, everyone was.

"What can I do for you, Reyes?" Kallista asked. He hesitated for a moment, the way she addressed him was cold, devoid of the warmth she gave him when he felt himself on a downward spiral.

"Kallista...I'm sorry...I messed up...and I miss you…" Gabriel trailed off. Kallista remained silent as she looked at the man in front of her, for once he couldn't tell what she was thinking, her eyes betrayed him.

"You think it's that easy? You think I'm just going to forgive you just because you said you miss me?" Kallista said as she stood.

"You think that this shit will become wiped clean with just an apology? No. Not this time," Kallista added as she took a step towards him. Gabriel remained stoic and stood firm as she approached him, he knew that this wasn't going to go as he would have hoped but this was a start.

"No. That's not what I thought was going to happen," Gabriel replied.

"I am absolutely appalled that you would think such a thing. How dare you come to me a month later trying to apologize. You- You," Kallista stuttered with her words as her eyes met his.

Gabriel stood silently as he looked down at the smaller woman in front of him.

"You need to take responsibility for your agents. You need to talk to us! You need to tell us what the bloody hell is going on. You need to tell us what we can do. Tell me...what do I need to do...talk to me...please," Kallista's voice softened at the last word. The look he had given her told her all that he was going to say about the situation and nothing more.

"Kallista…" Gabriel started.

"No…" Kallista replied as tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she continued to angrily stare up at the man.

"You know I would do everything in my power to keep you safe," Gabriel began. Kallista wiped the tears that began to trail down her cheek.

"No! You don't get to do this to me, Reyes! You don't get to avoid my questions you don't get to tell me you love me without telling me what's wrong with you. You -" Kallista choked on her words, Gabriel pulled the woman to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you, Kallista,"

"H-How dare you!" Kallista cried into the man's chest.

He pressed kisses to her forehead as he whispered apologies and promises to her. His chest was tight, his heart pounded in his chest, a strong drum beat in his ears as he held onto the love of his life and listened to her cry in anguish over what he was doing. It would have been so easy just to tell her right then and now, he thought they could possibly work through it, learn to adapt to the changes that were taking place in his body, his new form.

Would she accept him?

Would she accept the monster that he had become?

Would she still love him?

He wanted to but couldn't tell her. The thought of losing her weighed too much on his mind and heart.

He didn't have the courage.


	25. AU: Roses & Magnolias

He had his suspicions about the alluring woman that sat across from him. Her soft feminine features her long ebony silken hair, her beautiful piercing blue eyes, those perfect plush red lips. He would sometimes find himself lost in her warmth and love but her signature perfume, roses, and sweet magnolia, enveloped him when they were together. The sweet scent was rare, unique and was only suited for her. Despite the scent being rare, it wasn't the first time he encountered it.

No.

He had encountered it several times before.

A thief, a damn good thief that had been plaguing the Los Angeles Police Department for months, despite the tight security, despite the fact that were officers at the scene of the crime she still managed to run off with her goal. Diamonds, data, valuable papers and more, there was nothing that she couldn't take. The LAPD asked for support to bring down this thief, Gabriel was assigned to the case to capture the thief.

Out of all of the criminals that Gabriel had been assigned to track down and capture, she was the most enigmatic. It was as if she was a phantom, so technologically advanced that she in a way surpassed the LAPD Intelligence division and damn near the FBI. With all of her targets, she left no trace and always made away with her goal was.

He couldn't wrap his head around the woman and how she managed to slip away. She was gaudy, overly confident, fast, cunning and more. After she had gotten her mark she always left what seemed to be a calling card. It was a simple white card with an engraved rose on one side, and a silhouette of a Cheshire like cat on the back, a large grin on its face.

No fingerprints, she wasn't sloppy, but a faint trace of rose and sweet magnolia was always left on the card.

At first, he paid it no mind to the unique scent but now.

Now, the perfume, the woman, his lover across from him was becoming more and more of a suspect as he started to connect evidence and instances he gathered. He hadn't been on the investigation for long, he was the best of the best, his past experience in special ops gave him that edge above everyone else. He was able to close cases when others weren't, he was called in when the situation had become too big and needed to be taken care of quickly.

But now...

"Gabriel? Are you with me?" she said as she gently took his fingers between hers.

"I'm here...what is it hm?" Gabriel asked.

"You look dead tired. Staying up late? Overworking yourself?" she asked.

"You know...the same old thing but it's going to be over soon. So hopefully I'll be able to pick up my old sleeping schedule," Gabriel replied.

"And more time with me, right?" she teased.

"As long as you want, mi reina," Gabriel smirked.

"Oh Gabe, stop. Flattery will get you nowhere," she let out a feminine laugh.

"You'll see. How about tomorrow?" Gabriel suggested.

"Will your case be over that quickly?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriel replied.

"Wow...I'm impressed Mr. Reyes," she replied with a smirk.

"Well, I am pretty impressive," Gabriel smirked, she shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Don't let it get to your head big guy. Although, I will hold you to your promise," she said

"Of course, I wouldn't expect nothing less," Gabriel replied with a smile as he gently lifted her hand to his lips and pressed kisses on each one of her knuckles.

Tonight was the fated night of when he would capture the elusive thief. He had propositioned her; if he captured her she would have to return everything she had stolen and serve time. If he didn't capture her, he wouldn't pursue her until after the FBI had sorted out what she had stirred up. It would be a shame if he didn't manage to capture her, he wanted to pick the woman's brain to see what made her tick. He did have to admit that connecting all of the pieces together and watched them unravel was similar to that of a blossoming rose.

But tonight would be the end of their little game.

* * *

Kallista sat quietly on the patio of her downtown Los Angeles loft lost in thought, tonight would be her last heist for her own personal gain. She laid out her plans and was elated when the dashing FBI Special Investigator issued a challenge to her. She knew that the man, Gabriel, had already figured out her disguise and now everything was just a game.

He didn't have to say a word. The look in his eyes and the conversation itself had told her all that she needed to know, but it didn't deter her from continuing towards her goal. She had effectively dismantled and gutted several corrupt corporations that took advantage of the weakening government and the city people.

A modern-day Robin Hood so to speak, and yet she did this for her own personal gain. One more and it will be all over. She was a woman of her word just as she knew that the Special Investigator was a man of his word as well. He was her lover after all. A chime on her cell phone sounded and pulled her attention from her thoughts. It was time to move.

* * *

-9 PM-

Gabriel stood in the room where he knew that crime would take place and waited. He needed to catch the thief, he needed to be the one to do it. He knew this was a now a low-level priority case enough to even have it swept under a rug or buried. What she had uncovered had become more important but he couldn't let it go, not when he was so close.

Gabriel glanced at his cell phone for the time and also waited for a sign, a phone call. As if on cue his cell phone began to buzz, he answered it without hesitation.

"Miss Bastet," Gabriel began.

 **[Mr. Reyes]**

"It seems you're not here how I am I supposed to take you in?" Gabriel said jokingly.

 **[I never said I was going to make it easy for you**. **Where is the fun in that?]**

Gabriel scoffed at the woman's playful response, the woman's voice was clearly altered but he knew it was her.

"You're supposed to honor your word Bastet and it doesn't seem like you're doing that. What a shame," Gabriel said as he looked towards the camera in the corner of the room.

It didn't take long for doubt to plague his mind, he knew she was in the building and was watching him. She had already taken control of the security cameras of the building.

 **[Oh don't get me wrong...I would never stand up a man like yourself...so determined, headstrong, passionate about your work and for justice...very admirable]**

"Kind words coming from someone so deceitful as yourself" Gabriel replied as he continued to stare at the camera.

He mentally kicked himself thinking that the LAPD Intel division could handle her skills. They couldn't and he should have expected that. But it was a risk that he was willing to take in order to capture her.

 **[I'm hurt, Mr. Reyes…]**

"Are you? Let me make it up to you in handcuffs," Gabriel replied, a smirk on his lips,

 **[Oh? That sounds pretty kinky...how about you come find me? ]**

"If you resist Miss Bastet, it'll look bad against you," Gabriel commented.

 **[I thought you liked your women a little feisty Mr. Reyes ]**

Gabriel licked his bottom lip and chuckled a bit as he grinned at the camera. She knew that he was going to find her even if it took all night.

"You seem to know a lot about me Miss Bastet...when I find you I'm going to take you in," Gabriel stated, his a playful determination behind his words.

 **[I expect nothing less...Gabriel]**

The phone call ended and Gabriel was out of the room and on his way to the security room on the third floor of the building. Within minutes he was standing in front of a wall of security monitors. Seven screens for the seven floors of the building, each screen flicked between four different cameras on the floors. There was no sign of her on any of the cameras and slightly annoyed Gabriel began to flick through the cameras for any sign of the woman. Each camera glitched as he changed the view, each time it pulled his attention away from the floor he wanted to watch.

Ten minutes passed as he begrudgingly searched for the woman, ignoring the tricks she played with the elevator, dark stairwells, glitches she caused. Gabriel continued until he saw a figure approaching the camera by the seventh-floor elevator, it was her. The camera footage was always the same, her eyes were always concealed behind a censor bar except for her lips.

Her specialty.

He watched as she stopped in front of the camera, a smirk on her lips all before she turned and walked away from the camera.

"Found you gatita," Gabriel said as he made note of the floor he had seen her before he quickly headed for the stairs.

As soon as he reached the seventh floor of the building he caught a faint whiff of that unique scent of roses and sweet magnolias. She was definitely on this floor and with the frosted privacy glass of the offices, the silhouettes of the furniture played tricks on the eye. Gabriel relied on his honed senses to track her down, her scent. He followed the intoxicating aroma to the corner office, the CEO's office of the firm, he hesitated to open the door at first but grasped the doorknob and opened it.

"And here I thought you'd never find me,"

"Seven floors, you in control of the security of this building made things a little harder, but once I caught wind of you, there was no way I was going to stop until I had you in my hands, Kallista," Gabriel replied.

"You're such a bloodhound, Gabriel," Kallista smirked as she sat on the edge of the desk, the city lights and moon filled the room with white and orange colored glow.

The woman was seated on the top of the large wooden desk in the middle of the room, the office was clearly the CEO of Axiumn Company, one of the backers of the corruption that plagued the government.

Her last target.

"I will say that you caught on a lot quicker than the entire LAPD It took you two months whereas it took them six months to even get as close as you did," Kallista commented.

"I didn't want to believe that my fiance was behind all of this," Gabriel replied.

"Awh...does it hurt?" Kallista asked.

"Surprisingly no. It just makes me want to use these handcuffs on you more," Gabriel chuckled.

"Flirting on the job? My, my, my Gabriel you're lucky," Kallista giggled.

"You act coy, but I know that you fried all electronics in the building with an EMP pulse before you arrived and that's why the LAPD intel is having a difficult time re-establishing a connection with the servers. Also, you only left power to the security cams just so that I could follow you here," Gabriel commented.

"You know me so so well," Kallista replied as she watched the man approached her.

At this moment he was a man of the law, not her future husband. If she let her guard down he would go in for the capture.

"Answers Kallista," Gabriel began as he stood a few inches from her.

"I don't have a sob story, and there's nothing else really to it. I saw injustice and moved," Kallista replied.

"Bullshit," Gabriel replied.

"They stole something of mine, I was in a way taking it back while giving the naughty children a timeout as I got my tech back," Kallista sighed.

"They stole from you?" Gabriel asked.

"Let's just say that it was personal," Kallista replied.

Kallista-" Gabriel sighed. Kallista shifted on the desk as she watched the man. Kallista shrugged, and he sighed.

"But, I will admit you did do the LAPD and FBI some service by exposing the corruption within the city and government but your methods of doing it are questionable," He continued.

"But it got your attention did it not?" Kallista asked.

"Kallista... I'd rather not have my fiance behind bars," Gabriel started again.

"Me either. Orange isn't my color," Kallista commented.

"This can end in two ways...you walking out of here in handcuffs or you overpowering me and escaping. I don't see the latter happening," Gabriel said.

"You underestimate your little gatita too much Gabriel," Kallista smirked.

"We'll see about that, give me your hand," Gabriel said as he held out his hand for her to take. Kallista crossed her legs as she looked at the man, she knew what he was going to do and with her mind already set she was going to apologize to him later on.

Kallista sighed heavily and took the man's hand feign in her defeat. He placed a handcuff around her slim wrist and pulled her to him. Their eyes met in a silent conversation as the moved closer towards each other, their lips mere inches from each other.

"Kallista...I'm sorry…" Gabriel whispered against her lips.

"It's ok. I'm glad that it was you and not someone else," Kallista replied softly as she pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. She pulled back and looked up at the man, her hands gently cupped the man's face.

"I'm sorry," Kallista whispered as she moved in with a concealed taser in her hand, she jabbed the man in the abdomen and delivered an electric shock to the man that brought him to his knees.

It was temporary but it was enough for her to make her escape, Kallista darted out of the office and into the shadows.

"Fuck," Gabriel winced in pain as he reached for his cell phone

"She's on the run, cover all exits," Gabriel gave an order the cops that had the building surrounded. He knew that all of this wasn't going to go as planned and that he walked right into it.

* * *

Angry was an understatement, he was furious at how things turned out. After being grilled for hours by the Director of the FBI, and with the residual pain in his abdomen, Gabriel returned to his penthouse. He failed to capture Bastet but wasn't fully reprimanded for it, the woman had stirred up more pressing problems within the government that needed to take priority. With a frown on his face, Gabriel saw the woman lounging on the black leather sofa dressed in one of his t-shirts.

"Kallista," Gabriel began, slightly miffed at the way the woman was casually stretched out on the sofa.

"You're not too hurt are you?" Kallista questioned.

"No, but that was unnecessary," Gabriel frowned as he looked at the woman. Kallista sighed, she didn't want to hurt the man, but there was no way she was going to let herself be captured. She opted for disappearing for a while instead of behind bars.

"I said I was sorry," Kallista replied.

"Sorry isn't enough," Gabriel said as he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Look, I understand that you wanted to take me in but when I accepted your challenge I meant what I said. I'm done, I'm retired, I did what I needed to do," Kallista began, the man shifted his weight to his other leg as he continued to look down at her, not convinced.

"And besides you are here to keep me in line," Kallista said as she took her hand from behind her back, the handcuff still around her wrist. The frown that the man once wore seemed to slowly melt away as he eyed the handcuff, and then to the curve of the woman's hips

"I'm going to be married to the one thief I couldn't catch and yet she was under my nose the entire time...fitting," Gabriel commented and sat next to her. Kallista reached up to run a hand through his hair, Gabriel groaned deeply and leaned down and sealed their lips in a hot kiss. Hot, needy, hungry, their kiss deepened and soon clothes began were haphazardly tossed to the floor. A soft click broke the kiss between the two and that's when Kallista realized what had happened.

"You sly dog," Kallista murmured as she realized he had handcuffed her other hand. Gabriel smirked as he gripped the chain between the cuffs and pushed her arms above her head.

"Mrs. Reyes you are hereby under arrest," Gabriel said as he moved to the crook of the woman's neck and placed open-mouthed kisses in between his filthy words he whispered. A moan flowed from her lips as his hands roamed over her.

"Anything you say will be used against you unless it's you screaming my name and I expect nothing less," Gabriel whispered


	26. McKaines: Need to Forget

He pressed his lips to hers without thinking, they were laughing, drinking and reminiscing about old memories just a moment before and now this.

 _A kiss._

He couldn't tell if he was overall stupid or if it was the alcohol that was giving him the courage to do something he had been wanting to do before he had met her. At the time he knew that she was out of his league and off limits, she was the Boss' Girl. Everyone knew that, but it didn't stop him from wanting to just taste her, at least once.

He slowly pulled back, his honey whiskey-colored eyes focused on the moist, rosy plush lips before they focused on her sharp blue ones.

 _Were they hazy?_

 _Was she drunk?_

 _God, he hoped so._

"Testing your luck cowboy?" Kallista chuckled as she licked her bottom lip.

She laughed, that was a good sign.

"I might be. I'd say that my luck is pretty good right now for ya ta suddenly show up like this," Jesse chuckled and confidently leaned forward to press his lips to hers again.

Greedily he kissed her searching for familiarity, for something, anything to grab onto, she was that something. Their tongues swirling around one another, tasting each other, both fighting for dominance. A deep groan rumbled in Jesse's chest as he felt the woman tug at his hair.

 _More. He needed more._

"Mmm," Jesse grunted as he pulled her into his lap, she moved to straddle him her hips rolled hard against.

"Jesse," Kallista moaned against his lips, Jesse groaned as he devoured her moans. His flesh hand cupped her plush ass his metallic hand gently carded through her now short curly hair.

"Jesse," Kallista moaned again as she pressed herself hard against the man.

Jesse groaned as he bucked his hips into hers, another delicious moan escaped those luscious lips as her head lolled back. Grunting Jesse hungrily nipped, sucked, and licked her exposed neck a hand still gripping her ass and the other now unzipping her shirt hungry and desperate for more.

He needed familiarity. He needed this. He needed to forget. He knew that he was being selfish but the thought of her, the thought of the woman he lost, the woman that still held his heart-he needed to forget even if it was for just a moment.

"Jesse wait-" Kallista started as she pulled at his thick hair.

"Kalli...Kallista…" Jesse started, his voice cracking as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his head in her chest as if he was hiding from something. Gently Kallista cradled the man's head to her chest, she heard that tone of voice too many times before to miss what was happening.

She knew, of course, she did.

She knew that they both needed familiarity, something to hold on to, to make them feel as if they could move on from the people they had lost and events that shaped them to who they are today. In those short moments of weakness when she let her guard down, she felt the same.

"Jesse...it's ok…" Kallista said softly as she felt the man trembling softly against her breast.

"I-I miss her…I miss him," Jesse said, his voice muffled.

"I...I miss all of them...I miss him too, " Kallista trailed off, tears threatening to fall.


	27. AU: As You Wish, My Queen

Night after night Kallista continued to rule the kingdom as if it were her own and in a way, it was partially hers. A kingdom ruled by both king and queen together, when the king was away to war or peace talks for the outlying smaller kingdoms, she took her place as ruler. The king was adamant about the queen being seen as his equal in the eyes of his people and in the eyes of others.

But it had been nearly three weeks past since she has last seen the king, worry was the furthest thing from her mind but loneliness filled the gaps. She wasn't one to count the days but she felt it in her heart when their young son asked when he would return and when they would be able to play again.

It made the fact that he was gone more apparent.

Instead of burying herself in their shared bed, enjoying the warmth of the fire the burned and crackled softly she was seated on the man's empty throne. Her legs draped over the ornately decorated arms of the chair as she leaned into the plush of the cushion. Her dark robe was wrapped loosely around her form, a slender glass between her fingertips, filled with a dark colored liquid threatened to fall as she remained lost in her thoughts.

Her heart yearned for the man, for her king.

Kallista sighed softly before she downed the rest of her dark-colored drink and stood from the man's throne.

"Where is my king...when will he return to me?" Kallista murmured as she began to move towards the stairwell when she heard the large wooden doors creak open. She moved quickly behind the large throne and listened as the unknown figure approached the throne. Kallista gripped the slender glass in her hand, ready to use it against the intruder that so casually walked in the throne room, servant or not, it would not be tolerated. Their footsteps echoed softly the closer they got the throne, the footsteps stopped. Kallista heard shuffling and heavy material fall to the ground. All before the unknown person sat in the chair and sighed softly. That's when Kallista made her move, she broke the slender neck of the glass and used her body to restrain the figure that sat while she held the broken glass to the person's neck.

The figure didn't respond, they didn't need to the look in her eyes told them that she knew who they were.

"...Gabriel…" Kallista whispered.

"I'm relieved that I don't have to worry about you losing your skills my dear," Gabriel chuckled softly as he reached for her ebony curls that spilled over her shoulder.

"You jest while I was about to slit your throat Gabriel," Kallista replied.

"Were you? Jest or not, you quickly recognized me," A smirk on his lips. She knew that the man wasn't wrong, as soon as their eyes met, she knew that it was him even with the blissful alcoholic haze that clouded her mind.

"You lout," Kallista huffed as she dropped the glass and sat on the man's lap, arms around his neck, lips pressed against his. The man responded eagerly as he hungrily pulled the woman against him, relishing in her warmth and groped at the soft skin of her thighs and rear.

"Mi Reina…my queen…I've missed you so," Gabriel growled against her ear.

"Mm.." Kallista moaned softly as she hesitantly broke their kiss. Through their breathless pants, they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes locked in a deep fiery gaze. A look that stirred an ache, a fire in her core all from just the touch of his large callused hands on her skin, the dark hungry look her gave her.

"You've been drinking without me," Gabriel commented, his voice husky, dangerous. A shiver ran down her spine from his words.

"You took too long my **dear** king," Kallista replied as she moved to straddle the man's lap, a deep groan rumbled in his chest as he cupped the warm supple flesh of her rear and situated her over his already hardening member.

"I apologize...I needed to make sure that I wouldn't have to leave anytime soon," Gabriel growled.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me? You can't keep your little queen waiting," Kallista smirked.

"I believe I have a few ideas to satisfy my _little_ queen," Gabriel said as he suddenly he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her from his lap and placed her gently on the throne. The man fell to his knees in front of the woman, a smirk on his lips.

It started with gentle kisses on her knees, as he kissed further between the woman's thighs his kisses became hungrier, needy, open-mouthed and left marks in his wake. She willingly and excitedly spread her legs for the man to reach his of her more than ready sex.

"You're wearing my favorite…" Gabriel commented before he placed a wet open mouth kiss on the tender flesh of her inner thigh. A shiver shot through Kallista's form as the man's stubble brushed against the sensitive flesh.

"I thought about you a lot…" Kallista trailed off.

"I can tell," Gabriel grunted deeply.

"Don't act cheeky while you're on your knees Gabriel it's quite unbecoming of you," Kallista smirked, her eyes were hazy, blurry as the man chuckled.

"As you wish my queen," Gabriel chuckled, he groaned as he kissed and lapped at the wet patch on her lace underwear.

A soft moan tickled in Kallista's throat as she felt the warm press of his tongue running along the clothed slit of her sex.

"You're so wet, my queen," Gabriel grunted softly.

"The thrill of someone entering this space-" Kallista breathed heavily, her words lost in her throat as she felt the man's chuckle and stubble brush against her inner thigh.

"And you're worried about that now? They've heard you praying to me more than god Kallista. I think they are well aware," Gabriel commented with a chuckle.

A soft moan bubbled in her throat at the man's comment, at the fact that anyone could walk in an see their beloved king on his knees, face stuffed between the plush thighs of their beloved queen, one leg flung over the throne arm and the other over her lover's shoulder. Bare for all to see her flushed skin, her lips parted as she writhed in ecstasy against her beloved's face. The rasp of his stubble that gently scratched her thighs, she could feel the restrained coiled strength that hummed in his body, a strength she knew he would unleash on her later when he pounded her into the mattress, or soon, his throne.

"You act coy Kallista, but you're enjoying this more than you let on," he murmured. His large hands moved to the thin band of her underwear and yanked from her hip, the sound of the fabric ripping was short but echoed in the empty chamber. A short squeak came from Kallista as he, without a care, he tossed the material over his shoulder as he rested his forehead against her lower stomach for a moment.

For a moment, Kallista thought assumed that he was recollecting himself, to keep himself from ravaging her in such a place but it was the almost inaudible full, hurried breaths that she realized that he inhaled her scent.

"God...I missed you so much Kallista," Gabriel growled as he looked up at her and pressed against her thighs, she willingly opened them more for him.

"Did you really?" Kallista asked shyly.

"Let me show you how much," Gabriel murmured as he was simply inhaling her scent. He pushed against her thighs until she spread them wider, his nose and mouth disappearing as he buried himself deep and drove his tongue into her sex.

A stifled cry escaped her lips as he tongue lapped at her dripping sex, a stifled moan choked in her throat as his thick fingers spread her open followed by his tongue. One finger, followed by another and another sent shocks through her body from the sudden fullness. A deep moan escaped her lips and echoed in the empty room. Gabriel moaned as his tongue circled back to the sensitive bundle of nerves, he flicked, teased, sucked and used his warm breath to his advantage.

Their eyes met, and she watched his tongue hover just above where she wanted it. She cupped the back of his head, but his strength was far superior to hers, and no amount of urging would coax him closer.

"Tell me..."

Her cheeks flamed as she held his stare, holding in a taut breath while his fingers thrust in and out of her, his thumb gently stimulating her but not enough to bring about her climax.

"Tell me you want this...I want to hear it come from you, I want to hear you say it. Tell me, Kallista" He dragged out the words, warning her.

A low moan spilled from her lips as she sunk down lower on the throne, knowing what would happen the second she obliged him.

"Please Gabriel..." she whispered, licking her lips.

"Fuck me, Gabriel, your queen demands it."

His mahogany colored eyes burned brighter at the order she gave him. He suckled her clit between his lips and groaned until she thought she would burn from the inside out. She bucked against his fingers, holding tight to his head while he fingered and sucked her, his eyes closed in rapture.

She came, hard, biting her lip bloody to hold back the scream that threatened to burst from her throat. Mere seconds later she was in the air, grabbed around the waist by her king and rearranged so that he was seated on his throne once again. He pulled at her sheer robe, almost ripping the material as he hungrily kissed and bit at her neck. Through her moans, his starved kisses she barely had time to recollect herself and to straddle him more steadily.

"I missed you too" she whispered hotly against his ear, finding the button on his trousers and flicking them open. His thick cock sprang into her palm starved for attention, starved for release.

"Good…" Gabriel groaned as she teased the tip of his cock against her sex. At a slow pace, she sunk down on to the man's cock. Deep moans fell from their lips as they placed their foreheads together, he relished the tight heat of her sex as she adjusted to the man's length and girth.

Kallista moaned quietly as the man gripped her by her ass, she leaned forward and kissed him and tasted herself against the man's full lips.

A soft sigh slipped from between her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ground herself against him for a few slow strokes. His fingers sank harder into her hip, as he held her with bruising intensity.

He wasn't going to last long.

She relented, letting him set the pace, a pace that turned out to be slower than she expected. Soft mewls and grunts spilled from their lips from every wet surge of their bodies, their breaths grew louder with each snap of her hips, each buck of his hips to meet hers. Gabriel's grip relaxed, his hands simply traced the shape of her rear while she rode him. His hands roamed over her petite form, a hand pulled at the ribbon that held her bra together to grope at her breast, the other traced the seam of her body, down to press the bundle of nerves. With the sudden stimulation, her nails dug into the man's back as her body tensed.

"Mmm...you're going to give me more marks my love?" he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Gabriel..."

"Don't stop," he coaxed, the smooth baritone of his voice cracking with need.

"I won't, and you had best remember this moment whenever you sit on this throne."

"I swear to the lord I will never forget this...fuck...I can't last," he whispered, urging her faster up and down on his lap. "I can't…"

"Then don't."

He chuckled, then let his head fall back against the throne's cushioned back, his mouth slightly slack as she used her own stamina to drive the pace faster, harder.

"Oh god..." He could hardly form the words, teeth clenching as he took her by the hip and drove her down swiftly against his cock.

"I want you to remember this. Remember me fucking you on your throne...you filling me with your seed...say you'll remember it,"Kallista whispered hotly against his ear.

"As long as I breathe...I will never forget-" Gabriel growled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged slightly.

She kissed him, lightly, gently, over and over again, not caring if anyone were to walk in from the amount of noise they were making.

"G-Good." Kallista gasped as he buried his face into her neck as an attempt to stifle the, tortured groan that accompanied his release. His cock jerked inside her, and she slowed her hips, rolling them against him in shallow pulses while he held her tight to his chest. Even as he still and softened, he continued to hold her, his adoration, love, urgency, relief all poured into her.

"I love you, Kallista," Gabriel whispered relaxed back into the throne, reaching up to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear. "My queen,

She grinned, pressing her thumb to the little scar running into his lip. "I love you too, my king, "

"Take me to bed?" she asked, speaking before her eyes had a chance to mist and give her away. Gabriel nodded, urging her off his lap to fix his mangled fly.

Then he just as readily and easily, as if she were no more than a feather, tucked her up into his arms.

"You look exhausted my dear… I hope you don't think we're finished," Gabriel whispered.

"You've just returned… It was rude of me to assume that you had enough strength for our little risqué tryst," Kallista replied.

"I have more than enough strength to reacquaint our bodies against every piece of furniture in our chambers," Gabriel chuckled as he carried the woman out of the room.

"You lout," Kallista giggled.

"And I have more than enough strength to give you two more sons," Gabriel growled playfully in the woman's ear.

"I believe I can handle that," Kallista smirked.


	28. 2068: A Nice Ring To It

" _You're all checked in Mrs. Reyes,"_

Kallista stared blankly at the hotel staff as they held out the electronic hotel key for her to take. The young man noticed her hesitation as he waited for her to take the key, she slowly took the key from the man and nodded a thank you.

"Mr. Reyes also wanted me to pass along a message. I have uploaded it to the terminal in your room," the young man continued.

Kallista half listened to the man as he spoke, her gaze focused on the key in her hand and also the finger where a ring would be. It was empty but...

"Is there a problem Mrs. Reyes,"

"N-No. It's nothing," Kallista replied. She knew the young man was being polite and from the number of times she and Gabriel had been seen, he was assuming that they were married.

"Please let me know if you have any concerns. I will do my best to provide you with anything you require," the young man said as he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," Kallista nodded with a small smile as she began towards the elevators, pulling her little suitcase behind her.

The hotel in downtown Zurich was one of their rendezvous spots to get away from the burdens of work and just to have space for themselves and away from others.

* * *

Kallista pressed the keycard to the holographic screen unlocking the door, it opened with a soft hiss and closed the same way. She abandoned her suitcase by the door, her attention focused on the cellphone in her hand as she ventured into the room.

"Mrs. Reyes huh," Kallista said to herself as she looked up from her cellphone and took in the large room.

She knew that he hadn't arrived yet and it would be some time before he did, and to be honest she didn't know if he would show up tonight. Kallista sighed and shook her head as she went over to the terminal to check the message the man had sent her. She took out her cell phone and began to dial a number before placing it to her ear.

 _{Kallista}_

"Mrs. Reyes huh?" Kallista asked as she read the message he had uploaded to the private terminal in the room.

 _{Mrs. Reyes? Were you called that?}_

"I was. Gabriel, are you planning something?" Kallista smiled slightly. Her smile became bigger as she heard the man's laugh.

 _{Not for some time, Kallista,}_

"You-" Kallista started.

 _{We already talked about this...this shouldn't be new to you}_

"I know but..." Kallista began. It was true that they occasionally talked about marriage and children behind closed doors and whispers, the world was slowly steered towards tumultuous times once again and there was no certainty that they would be alive.

 _{Hm?}_

"Nothing," Kallista sighed, but a large grin still plastered on her face.

 _{Although…}_

"Hm?" Kallista asked as she walked into the large bathroom and started to run herself a bath.

 _{It does have a nice ring to it... Mrs. Kallista Reyes or would you like to be called Mrs. Kallista Kaines-Reyes? They both sound good to me}_

"Weren't you the one who said now isn't the time to talk about this?" Kallista asked even as her cheeks were heated at the thought.

 _{I know...I guess you can say your tenacious curiosity rubbed off on me}_

"I'm not quite sure if that's a compliment or not," Kallista questioned causing the man to chuckle deeply again, she knew it was just a tease.

 _{What's that old saying? Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back? That's you in a nutshell babe}_

Kallista clicked her tongue and shook her head at the man's comment.

"Such an old saying, my dear. You're aging yourself," Kallista commented.

 _{That was a low blow...throwing my age in there.}_

"Awww am I poking the old sleeping wolf? Haha," Kallista chuckled as she heard the man click his tongue and chuckle deeply.

 _{I'm going to tear you apart Kallista...I'll see you when I get there}_

"Ok. See you then," Kallista said as she ended the call, a small smile on her lips. She watched the man's number disappear from her phone before she turned her attention to the water steadily filling the tub. When the tub had filled to a sizable amount, Kallista reached down to turn the water off. Her focused turned towards her hand, and her ring finger.

"Mrs. Reyes…huh..." Kallista smiled to herself


	29. 2068: Appropriate Text Messages

The room was completely silent as Captain Amari explained the situation the current situation in Egypt and potential spots that would cause larger issues in the already powder keg countries in the Middle East. There had been skirmishes with Null Sector and Talon together, which meant the two organizations were working together for some unknown goal. It was rare and needed to be monitored by Overwatch.

No matter how many times he was told that Overwatch was not the police of the world, the foundation was pulled into the growing conflicts around the world. Morrison wanted to move as quickly as possible to counter whatever was to come from these conflicts, well before they turned everything worse. Blackwatch, on the other hand, continued to work in the shadows, gather information, deal with the brunt of the troublemakers while Overwatch was the face. Gabriel had his small senior agents at the meeting to add their input when needed, they were the ones involved in gathering this information.

"We all know that this is the turning point for the worst, granted in the location we have agents that are working to maintain the peace and to make sure that the locals are safe but we can only assume that it will remain stable until we are able to act. I already have my agents reporting back but…" Ana trailed off.

"We can assume that things will get worse as time goes on,"

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, his mind already working on the best ways to counter Null Sector and Talon alike, and focused on the text message he just received.

[Camilla: We currently have Kidd stationed there, the others shifted three weeks prior to the situation.]

[Reyes: I remember. Let's get in contact with him, your recon crew is still in the area correct?]

[Camilla: I'll have to check their mission dossiers when I return to my office, but they shouldn't be too far away]

[Reyes: That's promising. Let me know what happens]

[Camilla: Yeah...as for Kidd...you're better off asking him yourself.]

[Reyes: I figured as much. I'll talk to him]

[Camilla: Sounds like a plan...on that note can we leave?]

[Reyes: No. It's important to be here even if we already know this was going to escalate to a shitstorm.]

[Camilla: :( ]

[Reyes: Don't give me that]

It was Morrison's turn to speak, the man stood and moved over to the holographic screen.

"Even with this information we need to keep diligent on this...we might not need to act right now but if the government fails to handle this...we'll have to move in," Morrison said and changed screens.

 _"There also have been sightings of a new agent within Talon-"_

[Camilla: But Papi~ I'm running low on coffee]

[Reyes: Keep whining and I'll put that mouth of yours to work]

[Camilla: :) ]

Gabriel looked up at the woman sitting across from him, a small smirk on her lips, a playful glint in her eyes as they met. Gabriel glanced at the holographic screen before turning his attention back to his cell phone.

[Camilla: Aren't you the naughty one, hm?]

[Reyes: Like you...I'm bored ...why not have a bit of fun?]

[Camilla: My My My...you've been looking a little stressed lately…]

[Reyes: You think so? It seems normal to me..]

[Camilla: You've been on two, three-week-long missions and you have a month-long mission coming up…]

[Reyes: You keeping track of my schedule?]

[Camilla: Only when you put me in charge of your intel for them ]

[Reyes: You are the best of the best]

[Camilla: Aw, Gabriel, flattery will get you nowhere]

[Reyes: Say that to me when I have you bent over my desk]

[Camilla: Is that how you want me? What if I don't want to?]

It was Gabriel's turn to smirk.

[Reyes: I'll put you in whatever way you want to be in Kallista…]

[Camilla: oh? It sounds like you have me all figured out]

[Reyes: I do. The way you squeeze around me as soon as my hand goes around your neck or pull your hair that's enough to tell me what you want…]

[Camilla:...]

[Reyes: What's wrong gatita? Cat got your tongue?]

[Camilla:… I can't believe you sometimes]

"Reyes's Intel department was the first to discover this potential uprising…" Morrison began. Kallista turned her attention from her phone and to the man.

"We already have recon agents out of the field and will continue to monitor the situation from the ground. We have also located a point of access if need be," Kallista spoke up confidently, unaware of her British accent that had slipped out.

"I have been keeping a close eye on the data that we have been receiving and filtering it to Overwatch's intel department. We have our side covered," Kallista added.

"I saw the reports. There was an anomaly that was highlighted in one of their reports," Morrison commented.

"Yes- that is currently being looked into as we speak. Expect results from Commander Reyes within two hours," Kallista replied, her excitement contained from the text message notification she had gotten as she spoke.

"Good, Reyes I'll be expecting the results shortly after your review we can't let this slip through the cracks," Morrison replied as he glanced at the two before going back to the situation at hand. Kallista glanced at the blonde before she gently picked up her cell phone and replied to the message.

[Reyes: You sounded so cute...]

[Camilla: Idk what you're talking about…I didn't do anything]

[Reyes: Don't be shy now gatita…]

[Camilla: I'm not being shy…]

[Reyes: Do you need some reminders?]

[Camilla: ...what were you thinking?]

[Reyes: Oh, I dunno...maybe put you on display...show off that perfect ass of yours, spread you open, show them how much of a slut you are for me. Show them the things that I do to _my_ little Intel Director]

[Camilla:….I can't believe you...you wouldn't..]

[Reyes: Wouldn't I?]

Kallista shifted slightly in her chair at the thought of the man's message, the thought had her mind reeling with the possibilities, there were moments where she didn't know if the man was joking or how far he would go. There were times where a phone call or a knock on the door interrupted their heavy make-out session or there were times where they were almost caught fucking in his office.

The thrill of not knowing.

Gabriel took a moment to look up from his cell phone to glance at the mission board and at the people in the mission room. His eyes flicked pass the woman adjacent to Kallista and focused on the woman her cover the goofy, embarrassed grin with a hand before he noticed a pair of golden eyes focused on him. Natalie's golden eyes met his mocha ones, a tired grin, and her knowing look.

Caught? Maybe?

Did he care? No.

[Camilla: You're ridiculous…]

[Reyes: You're forgetting who you're dealing with]

[Camilla: I can't let my guard down when I'm around you…]

[Reyes: Now do you understand? But you're not as coy as you think you are. I know what you're capable of… I have marks on my back and bruises on my neck still]

[Camilla: I could give you more you know 3]

[Reyes: I know but after this meeting]

[Camilla: We'll see about that]

[Reyes: Be a good girl for me and pay attention]

[Camilla: What do I get?]

[Reyes: What do you want?]

[Camilla: Coffee...and you]

[Reyes: Would you like cream with that?]

[Camilla: You know how I like my coffee...;)]

[Reyes: That can be arranged mi amor]

"Reyes I'm expecting to have a mission dossier for this by the end of the day. This will be a joint mission again," Morrison spoke up.

"Naturally," Gabriel replied nonchalantly as he turned over his cell phone and leaned back in his chair.

"Good. Now let's continue," Morrison replied as he gave Gabriel a knowing look, a look to pay attention to the meeting and the information being delivered.


	30. 20?: To you, I promise

Sheets shuffled as he grabbed his cell phone, taking care not to wake the smaller, sleeping frame next to him.

"Yeah...mmm.." His voice a deep rumble in the back of his throat. The mission he had been waiting for was officially approved, not that he needed the approval to do anything, for once he decided to play by the rules and wait. He used the time he had to rest, take care of unfinished business and most importantly to him indulge into the woman next to him.

All of this was rare, but he needed it.

There were a few moments of silence before he ended the phone call, a soft sigh slid from between his lips before he turned into the figure and slotted his body against hers.

" _Not yet...warm..._ " she mumbled, her words almost inaudible as she tried to bury herself in the man's warmth.

"No. I'm not leaving yet…" Gabriel said softly, placing a kiss on the woman's forehead.

Gabriel held the woman close to him as she seemed to slip back into her much needed sleep. They were worked to the bone and near exhaustion, they needed this time to recover, to be alone with each other before they were thrust back into the fray of the now tumultuous world. They laid in the darkness, his fingers slipped through her silky hair as he began to slip into a light sleep.

"How long will you be gone?" Kallista's voice barely a whisper but enough to pull him from his light so sleep.

"Not long, hopefully," Gabriel replied softly.

"Mmm," Kallista shifted to reach up to caress the man's face, her fingers gently glided over his trimmed facial hair, fingers over his lips as they made their way to his hair.

A soft groan vibrated in his chest from the simple gesture. He loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair, caressed his skin, he could feel her warmth, her love without a word from her. He loved her soft, supple unmarked skin in contrast to his tough, battle worn, scarred skin.

"I don't want you to go…" Kallista murmured into the crook of his neck.

"Being clingy Kallista? That's not like you," Gabriel chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let me be clingy sometimes and besides you love it,"Kallista sighed.

"I do, and it's cute,"

"You don't have to point it out," Kallista huffed as she traced circles on the man's bare chest.

 _"sì mi_ amor _,"_ Gabriel chuckled.

Silence surrounded the two until she spoke and broke the silence between them.

"Gabriel…"Kallista began as she caressed his cheek, her normal bright crystal blue eyes looked at him with uncertainty before she buried her head back into the crook of his neck.

"I love you… and you better come back to me," Kallista whispered. He couldn't see her face but the cautious tone in her voice was enough to tell him how she felt and hesitated to say.

 _Hesitation._

 _Worry._

 _Sadness._

They knew the world steadily grew unstable and forced Blackwatch to be on the field more, they all risked their lives. One mistake could cost them everything.

"You're worried,"

"For once...I am," Her words but were a whisper but he heard her loud and clear. He could feel the hesitation that permeated from her as each of the reports she had seen came back with casualties, he felt the same hesitation in his being from her words and actions no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Gabriel shifted so that he could see the woman's face. His large hand gently cupped her cheek, a thumb brushed against her bottom lip as their eyes met.

"Kallista… I will fight Talon, Overwatch, Hell even death itself to get back to you. Nothing, absolutely nothing will stop me from getting to you and making you my wife. I promise you I will come back to you," Gabriel replied firmly as he caressed her cheek.

She was silent but the gentle press of her face onto his large hand was enough to tell him that she understood and trusted him and his word.

" _I love you,_ "Gabriel whispered as he pulled her to him and sought out her lips in a needy desperate kiss.

" _I love you,"_ Kallista murmured softly through the kiss.

" _I love you Kallista_ ," he grunted as he gently pushed her on her back, lips still sealed together.

"Nothing…will stop me Kallista," Gabriel murmured as he peppered her jaw and neck with kisses.

"I will hold you to that," Kallista gasped as his kisses and hands became hungrier, his need to show his love for her too great to hold back.

"I promise,"


	31. 20?: Mexican Summer Nights

There weren't many nights where this dream would come to her, each time she experienced it the dream became clearer to her and soon she began to welcome each encounter. The hot sticky nights back in her hometown of Dorado Mexico, naked with only a thin sheet to cover them, whispers of love and adoration but the person unknown, blurred by her inability to recognize the person.

Perhaps it was the dry heat of Switzerland that reminded her of the sweltering summer heat of Dorado. The summer also served as a reminder of how long it has been since she traveled. She didn't have the luxury of traveling as much but if she could, she would.

Her dreams were usually fruitless and filled with nostalgia or she didn't remember them due to her lack of sleep. On the other hand there was on specific dream that happened on rare occasions and tonight was one of those rare nights.

The dream started the same, she would awaken from a light slumber in her loft in Mexico, warm, sweaty, tired from whatever she did before sleep took her, and the air conditioner was out of service. There was a breeze but warm and salty from the ocean, a fan buzzed softly nearby in an attempt to cool the heated air but there was always someone next to her, asleep.

Something always outside of her dream forced her awake and she never was able to discover who the man was. Only this time nothing forced her awake as she turned on to her side and came face to face with a man. A man she knew too well.

Tanned skin, perfectly trimmed facial hair, a scar on his lip, and messy curly hair on top.

She knew him, but not like this. He appeared younger, fewer scars, and less worn from the copious amount of work, late nights and hardships he had to endure.

" _mmm...guapa…"_ the man's voice was rough, deep in timbre as he spoke. His eyes were still closed as he spoke, a small smile on his lips.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked silently in awe of the man. She had only seen photos of how the man looked when he was younger, but to see him this close.

"How did you sleep?" he spoke again, his eyes slide open and focused on her.

"It's…hot," Kallista finally found her voice.

"Yeah…I thought LA was hot, Mexico is a different beast," he replied with a deep sigh.

"Yeah…" Kallista replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a large hand reached out to gently cup her cheek.

"I…thought you would have been gone…Gabriel," she whispered as if the words themselves would cause the man to disappear.

"Gone? Why? I still have two more days until I'm back on the field…"Gabriel began when a sudden smirk crossed his lips.

"Don't tell me I accidentally banged your head against the headboard too hard last night," Gabriel chuckled.

"No…I'm being serious," Kallista replied.

"Why would I leave?" Gabriel questioned, Kallista hesitated.

"I don't know…" Kallista replied almost timidly. She felt vulnerable as she rested next to the man.

" _Kallista—"_

Her heart nearly jumped from her chest as her name came from the man's lips.

"Kallista I would never leave you, if I go I'll come back to you…these skirmishes with the omnics have been dying down and soon I'll be on leave to spend all my time with you," Gabriel began.

"I hate the fact that I'm away from you all the time and god I miss you so fucking much but…" he trailed off. "I remind myself that I'm doing this for the future…for the future of our children,"

"I know…I know…you don't need to convince me of anything," Kallista replied with a sigh.

"You remember right…our wedding…" Gabriel began as he took her left hand and brought it up to his lips. Again, Kallista's heart nearly jumped from her chest at the mention of their wedding.

"You know that I am a man of my word and this ring is a symbol of my promise to you. My promise that I will return to you no matter what," Gabriel said and placed a kiss on to her knuckles.

" _Don't forget that ok?"_

* * *

Kallista's body jolted awake, a darkened chilled room greeted her.

 _"Lights on…"_

The lights in her room slowly turned on and allowed her eyes to adjust to the fluorescent lighting. She felt the bed next to her, it was warm but empty.

He wasn't there…or he had been there.

"Athena…what is today's date?" Kallista asked. The AI of the base flicked on one of the display boards in her room that displayed the date and time.

 _ **October 24**_

In her sleepy haze, Kallista ran a hand through her hair as bits of the dream came back to her when suddenly the door to her private bathroom opened and closed.

" _You're awake,"_

"Gabriel?" Kallista looked at the man shocked.

"You sound so surprised to see me," Gabriel commented as he made his way over to the bed. He was shirtless, wore loose fit sweatpants, dressed for sleep and wore a groggy expression.

"I thought you were…you know…gone," Kallista replied. The man grunted as he slid back into bed and underneath the blankets. "Or back in your room,"

"I like your bed better," Gabriel simply replied as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position.

"It's smaller," Kallista replied.

"It's more comfortable…cozy… and besides, I have a few hours left before I have to leave. I would rather spend that time with you…resting comfortably," Gabriel sighed.

"Mmm…lights off," Kallista said and snuggled up to the man and his warmth. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her tightly and soothed her into a warm sense of safety.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Kallista asked.

"Not sure…hopefully not that long…you worried?" Gabriel questioned.

"Not…really," Kallista replied with a sigh. A soft chuckle came from the man as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You remember what I said right?" Gabriel began.

"You say a lot of things, you have to be more specific," Kallista replied

"My promise to you…" Gabriel whispered.

"You promised that you'll come back to me no matter what," Kallista replied as she draped a leg over his hip.

"I'm a man of my word, don't forget that," He replied gruffly.

" _I won't…"_


	32. AU: Happy Birthday (Domestic AU)

"Rise and shine my queen,"

Kallista grumbled softly as she covered her head with a pillow in an attempt to block out what had decided to disturb her. Gabriel chuckled softly as he reached for the pillow and pulled it from her.

"Noo… "Kallista whined softly as she attempted to hide her face with the comforter.  
"Did I tire you out yesterday? "Gabriel chuckled again as he ruthlessly snatched the comforter from her face.  
"You wish," Kallista replied as she cracked opened an eye to look at the man kneeling at the side of the bed with a small child in his arms.  
"There's one eye," Gabriel smirked as he reached forward to brush a few strands of her hair from her face.  
"Look, Lucas, that's mommy's tired face," Gabriel cooed to the baby as he took his little hand and made the boy wave. The baby giggled as he buried his little face into the crook of the man's neck.  
"Mommy's awake, Lucas," Kallista said as she moved to sit up. The baby looked bashfully at Kallista and reached out for her, Kallista smiled as she took the child from the man's arms.  
"Seb and Cien?" Kallista asked.  
"Probably making a mess while eating," Gabriel replied as he stood and pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead.  
"Does little Lucas wanna help mommy get dressed?" Kallista asked as she lifted the little boy and placed kisses all over his little face, the little boy giggled loudly.  
"Don't be late now Mrs. Reyes," Gabriel said and stretched.  
"I won't-"

The crashing of glass dishes echoed in the room, Gabriel was out the door in an instant with Kallista and little Lucas in her arms. The two entered into the kitchen to find two five-year-olds standing near broken teacups.

"Are you hurt?" the two adults questioned, the two young boys shook their head in response to the now relieved adult's question. Gabriel began to pick up the larger pieces before getting a broom the sweep up the smaller pieces.

"Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't have tea without mommy or daddy?" Kallista scolded the little boy.  
"But mum! Tea and brekkie!" Sebastian squeaked.  
"We want tea!" Cien chimed in.  
"Not without mommy and daddy," Kallista continued to scold the boys as she ushered them back to their seats. The two boys whined as they got back into their seats and continued to eat the rest of their breakfast.

Kallista sighed softly as she looked at the two boys, the two boys looked at the woman with big smiles, missing teeth and all before they shove pieces of eggs or toast into their mouths. They were always up to something, even behind those cute chubby faces of theirs.  
"You knuckleheads always getting into trouble," Gabriel commented as he handed the woman a warm mug of coffee.  
"Daddy said knuck head," Sebastian repeated.  
"Knucklehead," Kallista corrected.  
"Knucklehead," Sebastian repeated.  
"Knuck head!" Cien chimed in.  
"Knucklehead, knuckleheads," Gabriel chimed in which caused the two boys to giggle.  
"Well...they are boys with a very curious and determined streak," Kallista commented as she took the mug.  
"Huh...I wonder where they get that from," Gabriel chuckled as he reached out to take the small boy. Kallista smirked as she handed little Lucas over to him.  
"Me too," Kallista commented before she took a sip of the dark liquid.  
"Alright big guy time to eat," Gabriel said as he placed the child in his high seat. The little boy made noises happily and clapped his hands together.  
"You're off today right?" Kallista asked as she moved over to the tablet built into the large island and pulled holographic screen from it.  
"Yes ma'am," Gabriel replied as he spoon fed the excited child pureed food.  
"Look at you," Kallista chuckled as she scrolled through the information on the screen and occasionally glanced at the man and three boys eating.

It had been five years since they had retired from Overwatch and Blackwatch, five years of adjusting back to the life of civilians, something they thought would never happen but it did. They had already made plans to retire and start a small family together and it did. Kallista started her career in politics and continued to her appearances on television, while Gabriel had pulled some strings and joined the police force as a private investigator.

They managed to achieve that normal life they whispered about long after the sun had set and it was just them together in each other's arms.

A normal life.  
A normal life with a happy little family.

Kallista smiled to herself before she slinked off to get ready for her work today. Gabriel glanced at the woman disappearing into their bedroom before he looked at the two boys eating the last bits of their fruit.

"Ok you three. You're with dad today, you know the deal right?" Gabriel started as he looked at the three boys at the breakfast nook.  
"Yeeah!" Sebastian and Cien replied eagerly.  
"Shhh-!" Gabriel hushed the two, they quickly covered their mouths. Gabriel looked over his shoulder before he took Lucas' bib and gently wiped the boy's mouth. The baby cooed and giggled as he gurgled noises and smacked his hands on to the surface of the table.  
"You gotta keep it a secret...from mum," Gabriel whispered.  
"Ok!"  
"When mum leaves we're gonna get dressed and go-" Gabriel started.  
"Making secret plans already or are you trying to turn my boys against me?" Kallista asked as she walked into the kitchen completely dressed, lipstick and mascara in hand, a trench coat and her purse in the other.  
"Even after all of these years Kallista…" Gabriel trailed off, Kallista looked confused at the man and waited for him to continue.  
"I still can't get over how amazing you look in normal clothes," Gabriel commented.  
"I can say the same to you, Gabriel. Are you trying to butter me up for something?" Kallista smiled as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.  
"You see that boys… your mum is smoking hot," Gabriel smirked as he took the younger one from the highchair and placed him on his lap.  
"Smoking Hot Mum!" Sebastian repeated.  
"Mum you're hot!" Cien chimed in.

Kallista laughed as she pulled her hair into a high bun and continued to apply her makeup. She wore a rose-colored turtleneck shirt and black pencil skirt with lace detailing at the hem and black stilettos. Gabriel whistled at the woman as she applied the last bit of her makeup.

"Boys if your mom keeps dressing like that you might have another brother or a sister," Gabriel chuckled.  
"Mr. Reyes," Kallista attempted to scowl at the man only to have huge smile spread across her lips. Gabriel smirked back at her.  
"I'm thinking a sister, what do you say boys?" Gabriel questioned, the two boys cheered causing the woman to shake her head at the man's antics.  
"Take a taxi today, I'll pick you up from work," Gabriel smiled as he looked at the woman.  
"Oh? And the boys?" Kallista asked.  
"Don't worry about them...I'll take care of them," Gabriel replied.

Kallista quickly glanced over the man before she pulled her hair from the bun and ran her fingers through it. Gabriel grinned slightly as he wiped Lucas' face with his bib, he knew that she was instantly curious, it was in her nature.

"What are you planning?" Kallista questioned.  
"What makes you think I'm planning something? Was it me saying to take a taxi?" Gabriel questioned as he lifted Lucas up and made goofy faces at the little boy, the boy giggled.  
"Of course, don't tell me you're letting your methods slip," Kallista chuckled as she put on her heels.  
"My career is what it is for a reason Kallista," Gabriel replied as he stood. Kallista huffed as she turned back to the holographic screens.  
"Come on boys, time to get cleaned up. Say bye to mommy before she leaves," Gabriel said as he watched Sebastian jump from his chair and helped Cien down from his. The two boys ran over to Kallista and reached up for hugs, Kallista knelt down to meet them.  
"Aww, my little boys! Be good for daddy ok?" Kallista said as she placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.  
"Ok mum. Have a good day!" Sebastian said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
"Bye mummy," Cien said sheepishly.  
Kallista ruffled their hair as she stood began to grab her trench coat and bag before she turned to the man and the littlest son.  
"I didn't forget about you my littlest prince," Kallista said as she brushed the thick dark curls from his face and kissed his cheek. Lucas squealed and hid his face in the crook of the man's neck, Gabriel chuckled and shifted the boy as he wrapped an arm around Kallista's waist pulling her to him.  
"You didn't forget about me did you?" Gabriel whispered.  
"Of course I could never forget about my _dear_ , _loving_ and _handsome_ king," Kallista purred as she ran her fingers through his now salt and pepper hair. Gabriel groaned softly at the simple gesture, his eyes slid close momentarily before they met the woman's crystal blue ones.  
"You tease," Gabriel growled softly as he leaned down to kiss her. The soft chime on her cell phone pulled them apart.  
"You better go...your taxi is here," Gabriel suggested, his voice deep.  
"You called a taxi for me...you sly dog," Kallista poked him in the chest.  
"Once a sly dog, always a sly dog Kallista. You know this," Gabriel chuckled as he gave her butt a firm slap and walked away with Lucas hanging over his shoulder.  
"Sebastian don't hit your brother with that," Gabriel chided the older boy.  
"Fiiine. Have a good day," Kallista said before she left.

"Ok boys here's the deal...you're gonna help pick out mom's gift because it's her birthday today," Gabriel started as he stood behind the two boys brushing their teeth on the stools in the bathroom.  
"It's mum's birthdaaay," Sebastian said as he bounced slightly and cheesed as he looked at the man in the mirror.  
"What do we get her?" Cien tried to chime in, his words gurgled by the toothbrush in his mouth.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full. We need to get dressed and we can go out shopping. Now no funny business you two," Gabriel said and ruffled their hair, they two boys giggled.  
"No funny business," Sebastian laughed.  
"That's right, "Gabriel chuckled as the smallest boy in the man's arms, gurgled and tried to reach for the closest thing he could reach. Gabriel gently grabbed the little hand before he could pull the unsuspecting boy's hair.

Without too much of a struggle, Gabriel got the three boys dressed, got snack baggies for them along with Lucas' baby bag and was headed out for errands. A few breakdowns, missing socks and shoes, and a small game of hide and seek, Gabriel deemed the day to be successful.

"I think we did pretty good today fellas," Gabriel said as he helped the two boys into the back seat of their slick SUV.  
"Yeah! Mum's gonna like it right?" Cien asked.  
"Of course. You two picked it out," Gabriel replied as he checked over the boy's seat belts and made sure the baby seat was secured before he made his way to the driver's seat.  
"Are we going to see Aunty Lyuda?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yep!" Gabriel said as he sat in the front seat and began to dial a number on the screen built into the car's dashboard.

 _ **{Reyes…}**_

"You know could just call me by first name…and not my last," Gabriel chuckled.

 _ **{It's a hard habit to break…I'm sorry}**_

"I'm just giving you shit," Gabriel laughed a bit.

 _ **{I'm sure…Are you bringing the boys over}**_

"I am…are you ready or do you need more time?" Gabriel questioned as he looked into the rearview mirror at the two boys.

 _ **{When you arrive we should be more than ready for them}**_

"Great. I have everything they need in a night bag and I'll be back tomorrow to pick them up," Gabriel began when the woman on the opposite side of the phone call laughed.

 _ **{Take your time Gabriel…I adore them so does Dima}**_

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something Lyuda—"  
"Aunty Lyuda!" Both Sebastian and Cien called from the backseat of the car, Gabriel chuckled.

 _ **{Hello boys! I can't wait to see you!}**_

"Yeah!" Sebastian cheered.  
"Daddy, can we go?" Cien asked.  
"Alright boys, settle down," Gabriel said as he looked in the rearview mirror, the look he gave the two boys instantly had them calm. "Well, Lyuda it looks like we're on our way, see you in about an hour,"

 _ **{Sounds good. See you then Reyes}**_

* * *

Hours later the sky had been stained with orange and purple hues as the sun had set, the streets of Los Angeles full of those on their way home or eagerly on their way to after work happy hour. Kallista had said her goodbyes to her colleagues and headed outside to call for a taxi when she spotted a familiar sleek sports car.

"Gabriel?" The man leaned on the passenger side of the car, his cell phone in one hand and a dozen roses in the other.  
"Hey," Gabriel smirked as he shoved his phone into his pocket.  
"Roses? Gabriel, what are you up to?" Kallista questioned. A hand on her hip as she looked at the man who casually leaned on a sleek black sports car, a dozen of roses carefully wrapped in his arms.  
"What? I can't buy my wife roses?" Gabriel replied with a smirk. Kallista crossed her arms, a smirk on her lips as she tapped her foot.  
"What? Come here I haven't' heard from you all day," He asked as he extended a hand for her to take. Kallista shook her head and took the man's hand. Gently the Gabriel lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on to it as he held her gaze.  
"Now you're really up to something," Kallista commented.  
"I am, shall we?" Gabriel asked as he moved to open the door to his car. Kallista shook her head at the man and took the roses from him before she got into the vehicle. He closed the door when she was settled and went over to the driver's side.

Within moments, the two were off driving in downtown Los Angeles and to their home. Kallista sighed heavily as she prepared herself to be bombarded with hugs and messy kisses from the boys, but was surprised when none came when she and Gabriel stepped into their home and found it empty.

"Where are the boys-" Kallista began when she noticed on the coffee table there were two champagne glasses, an ice bucket with chilled champagne.

"Gabriel…" Kallista started as she turned to look at the man, casually the man took her purse and led her over to the large dark colored sofa.  
"Hm?" Gabriel answered as he motioned for the woman to have a seat. Kallista sat down as the man knelt to take off her shoes, handed her a slender glass and filled it with champagne. Kallista watched with a knowing smirk on her lips as she watched the man set away her things before he joined her on the sofa. He had his cell phone in hand as he sat next to her and started a video phone call.

 _ **{Mummy! Happy Birthday!}**_

"Oooh! My little princes, thank you," Kallista smiled as she saw the two chubby faces on the screen.

 _ **{Mummy did you get your gift?}**_

"Not yet, but I'm sure that daddy has it somewhere," Kallista looked at Gabriel, Gabriel smirked.

 _ **{Daddy don't forget to give it to mummy!}**_

"I won't forget," Gabriel replied simply.

 _ **{ok! Goodnight mummy! Daddy!}**_

"Goodnight boys be good,"  
As soon as the phone call started the phone called ended and left the two alone. Kallista turned towards the man as he placed his cell phone on to the coffee table and reached for the champagne and glasses.

"What are you up to Gabriel?" Kallista asked and watched the man pour a glass of champagne for himself.  
"What do you mean gatita?" Gabriel asked.  
"I'm on to you," Kallista shook her head.  
"A toast?" Gabriel held his glass forward.  
"To?" Kallista questioned.  
"To my lovely wife's birthday," Gabriel smirked. Kallista sighed as the realization of what the mad had done today was in preparation of her birthday, she smiled.  
"A toast… to my birthday then, "Kallista nodded.

The two carefully clinked their glasses together in a toast before they took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Gabriel watched the woman in adoration as she smiled back at him, he always thought that he would die on the battlefield for Blackwatch and never get to this point.

Never get married.  
Never have children.  
Never have a place to take care of his family.

But…

"How long did it take you to set this all up?" Kallista questioned.  
"Hm?" Gabriel took another sip of the champagne. "Practically all day,"  
"How did it go with the boys?" Kallista asked.  
"It was entertaining as usual, Sebastian is so much like you and Cien...well.." Gabriel trailed off.  
"He's almost exactly like you," Kallista finished with a smug look, Gabriel chuckled.  
"Yeah…Lucas was an angel as usual," Gabriel smirked.  
"It sounds like you had a full day then," Kallista said as she glanced around the spotless condo and towards the closed dining area.  
"I loved it. Come on you already noticed the food…" Gabriel chuckled as he placed his glass down on the coffee table and stood, he extended a hand out for her to take.  
"It smells amazing, I couldn't resist," Kallista laughed a bit as she took the man's hand and stood.  
Gabriel gently pulled the woman into his embrace and showered her with love and affection before they even took a step toward the dining room.

Hours later and three champagne bottles later, Kallista and Gabriel were stretched out on the dark colored sofa, her draped over his chest, a hand on her lower back its fingers twirling the ends of her hair around his finger.

"Did you ever think we would get this far?" Kallista asked.  
"To be honest… No," Gabriel's replied. "I honestly didn't know think I had it in me...I'm old, "Gabriel chuckled.  
"We both are. Not just you," Kallista poked the man in his chest, the man chuckled softly.  
"Yeah….we did well," Gabriel sighed.  
"I think so too," Kallista replied.  
Gabriel reached underneath the sofa and pulled a small but long blue box from underneath the sofa, Kallista propped herself up against the man's chest before she took the box.  
"You didn't think I would let you get by without buying you something…" Gabriel smirked.  
"I mean your cooking is like a gift itself," Kallista smiled as pulled the white ribbon from the box.  
Inside the long box laid a silver chain with a large pearl in platinum with a matching pair of pearl earrings.  
"Gabriel…this is beautiful..." Kallista whispered as she looked at the man shocked. Gabriel smirked as he moved the two into a sitting position.  
"Put them on," Gabriel nodded. He took the box as she took off the earrings she wore and gently took the pearl studs. "Let me put this on you,"  
Gabriel took the pearl necklace and draped it around her neck and secured it, Kallista looked at him with a smile.  
"My boys sure do know how to pick them," Gabriel grinned.  
"They do take after their father," Kallista replied.  
"That they do, go look," Gabriel nodded to the large mirror across the room. Kallista stood and moved over to the large mirror to inspect her new gifts. Gabriel stood and took out his cell phone and within seconds music started to play softly through the condo.  
"So sly Gabriel," Kallista commented as she watched the man approach her from the mirror. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her smaller form and began to sway to the music.  
"I love you," Kallista murmured as she relaxed in the man's embrace and swayed with him.  
" _Te amo, mi reina, mi Alma, mi sol,_ " Gabriel placed a kiss on the side of her temple.


	33. 2066: Shower

Gabriel sighed deeply as the hot water streamed down on him, soaking his entire form, soothing his tired muscles, relaxing his mind. He had been tense as of late, there had been leaks from within about Overwatch, mostly about Blackwatch. He was stressed even with the best team imaginable and yet it still happened and now all he could do was leave it in the hands of his team.

He had to focus on the more important issues and missions, the rising threat of Talon, Null sector and the small sects scheming to disrupt the peace that he and the others worked so hard to reach.

But now, it was time for relaxing or at least try to relax.

He pushed all the thoughts about work to the side and focused on the water pelting his skin, he had gotten up early to do grueling training with a few Overwatch members, mainly Reinhardt and a few of the heavy hitters in Blackwatch. He stepped from underneath the shower head and reached for his shampoo, poured some in his hand and began to work it into his short buzzed hair.

As he washed his hair, his mind wandered to the various tasks he had to do before the day got started, meetings, mission briefs, food, the woman missing from his bed and more. He knew there was something missing, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He grunted softly as he stepped underneath the head of her shower letting the water wash away the soap from his hair. With a deep sigh, he wiped his face as he felt a smaller body press up behind him, arms around his waist.

"Kallista," Gabriel said softly as he placed a hand on hers.

"Mmm," she replied

"You're up early," Gabriel commented.

"Mm.."

He hadn't seen her for a day or so and when he did see her she was sleeping in her office, he had to admit he missed her. Gabriel turned around shielding the woman from the water, she looked sleepily up at him, her hair in a high bun.

"Morning," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Morning sleepy head," Gabriel said as he cupped her face, a thumb running over her lips.

She slowly opened her eyes to look up at the man before wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, a hand at the back of her neck and the other cupping her supple ass as he moved her towards the running water. He stood under the head of the shower, letting the water fall in between their bodies as they passionately kissed.

Their tongues battled for dominance even though they would gladly let each other take control over them, he groaned into the kiss as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist. His half hard cock slipping between her folds, brushing against the small nub of nerves, sending shivers down her spine.

" _Papi_ ," Kallista murmured against his lips as she looked into his mahogany orbs.

He pulled them from underneath the shower head and pressed her against porcelain wall of his shower.

"I love it when you call me that, _gatita,_ " Gabriel growled against her lips before lifting her up wrapping her other leg around his waist, his thick length pressed snugly between her folds.

"Mmm" Kallista sighed as he nipped at her neck.

"I missed you," Gabriel murmured against her neck.

"I missed you too," Kallista moaned as she cupped his face and pushed her lips onto his again.

Groaning into the kiss, Gabriel ground his hips into hers, sliding his length grinding against her sensitive nub, swallowing her moans from the simple friction. Her hand pulled at his hair as he nipped and greedily suckled at her wet skin as he moved to her breast. Soft mewls spilled from her lips, drowned out by the water crashing down on the tiles. She cried out as his lips latched onto her breast, sucking, nipping, gently tweaking, all while groaning from the increased friction of her hips grounding against his thick length between them, the tingling sensation of his hair being pulled.

" _Kallista_ ," Gabriel groaned against her skin before taking her lips again.

" _Gabriel_ ," Kallista moaned against his lips

He supported the woman with one arm as he reached over, turning off the water and focusing back on the woman ablaze in his arms. Just the simplest touches from her had him ablaze in moments like these, simple touches had him burning for her. His patience was thinning every second he kept himself from plunging into her welcoming heat.

"Gabriel...please," she whispered. Gabriel growled deeply as he shifted positioning the head of his cock at her needy opening, the urgency in her voice was all that it took to cut the rest of his patience. He loved hearing her beg for him, even though they were hushed, desperate pleas and cries as he savagely ravaged her mind and body, the way she squirmed for him, the way her body responded to him, bending and folding at his will.

He loved it.

He pressed her hard against the cool porcelain wall as he pressed into her, stretching her, filling her in all the right places, stuffing her full of him. A deep moan escaped the depths of her throat as he pressed as he far as he could. He couldn't hold back a growl as he rolled his hips into her, dragging another delicious moan from her lips. It wasn't often that he had the woman tucked away from the prying eyes and ears of others, he wanted to hear all of her whimpers and cries for him.

It was hard to keep him from himself from roughly thrusting into her as he slowly moved his hips, it was hard for him to keep himself from going insane, it was hard to keep himself from acting like an animal and claim her in every way his lust filled mind could think of.

"Gabriel-" Kallista whined at the man's slow, measured movements.

"Kallista…" Gabriel hissed as he bucked his hip roughly, a gasp echoed in the steamy shower, her nails scratching at his back as he drove into her, harder, faster. He groaned deeply as he buried his head in the crook her neck, he nipped and suckled at the skin leaving a bright red mark on her neck. She clung to the man, her nails digging into his back as he had her mercilessly pinned to the shower wall, her legs dangling over the cup of his arms as he braced himself against the wall.

"Yes, Gabriel-oh-" Kallista hissed. Gabriel growled in response snapped his hips harder into her needy heat.

This is what he needed. He needed her.

She moaned. She begged. She swore. She gasped. With each sound she made he fucked her harder, throwing her legs over his shoulder folding her in half against the porcelain wall. He growled and snarled as his hands cupped her ass, holding her in place against the slick walls.

Her voice echoed off the shower walls, echoing in his ears as he continued to savagely slam into her tight heat, their bodies drenched, noises of skin on skin, grunts, her cries fueled his downward spiral of losing himself within his lover.

"Gabriel-! Please-!" Kallista cried as she clung to him, her orgasm as hot as the water that had drenched their bodies. He savagely fucked her against the wall of the shower, greedily pushing towards his climax. He fucked her through her orgasm and would gladly fuck her through another one if it weren't for her velvet walls pulsing and milking him, spurring him on to fill her, claim her as his like he's done before.

His name was a prayer from her lips, over and over again she cried out for him. Even when her voice ran ragged he still reveled in her hoarse cries making sure he dragged every noise he could from her lips.

Faster, harder he rutted into her as his pace faltered as he fucked like a madman greedily pushing towards his climax. The feel of pleasure he could only reach with her,

Gabriel groaned into the crook of her neck and bit down on her neck as his hips jerked forward releasing his pent-up load, coating her walls with his thick essence she so eagerly wanted, that he so eagerly wanted to give.

" _Oh god Gabriel_ ," Kallista whimpered. He whispered sweet words of praise and even more hushed words of love in the crook of her neck. She whispered her own as he lowered her to her feet, arms still wrapped around his neck, an arm around her waist, their foreheads pressed against one another.

"It's cold," Kallista commented. Gabriel chuckled as he reached overturning on the water again. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his as he easily lifted and moved the both of them underneath the large shower head drenching their bodies.

Having his own shower had its perks, away from prying eyes, and being able to spend time with her and no interruptions, at least sometimes.

His lips placed kisses on where he had bitten her as they made their way to the side of her forehead. She leaned back in the man's embrace as the warm water flowed over her, his hands gently caressed every sweet curve on her body.

 _Commander Reyes you are needed in the mission room._

So much for relaxing _._


	34. 2066: My Present

"So...you won't be back tonight…" Kallista repeated.

 _[Unfortunately no. I thought we'd be able to but we had to make an emergency stop in Germany]_

Kallista sighed quietly as she stood in a slightly dimmed luxurious hotel room. She moved over towards the large floor to ceiling windows in the room, her attention was focused on the snow falling in the streets of Zurich and the sky that was stained with various shades of oranges, indigos, and purples, the sun was setting on the horizon, almost a whole day had passed and with the streets of Zurich bustled with people, families that partook in the festivals and activities of the season.

The streets were decorated with red, green and clear Christmas lights, Holly and more, all for the festive season. It was Christmas season in Zurich, there were signs of it in every shop, home, small businesses and more. With the festive season and with the threat of the rampant AI known as the Cheshire Cat dealt with, Kallista had managed to work her magic and get herself a few days off and hope to spend at least one of those days with him.

Instead, he had called her from another country and was going to spend the night and morning alone.

 _[Kallista...]_

"Yeah?" Kallista replied as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear, and ignored the disappointment that had bubbled inside of her.

 _[I'm sorry…]_

"Don't apologize for something you can't control. You know that our work is never really finished. I should have planned better and actually included you in it, instead of making it a surprise. The man snorted on the other side, Kallista clicked her tongue in response.

"You are a very high profile man," Kallista replied her words dripping with sarcasm.

It was the first time that she had planned something like this and with everything that was happening within Blackwatch and Overwatch she wanted to spend time with him.

 _[I can hear you pouting from here Kallista. You're just as high profile as am I. Besides, I knew that you wanted to do something like this for a while…]_

"I can be pouty if I want to be and stop assuming you can read me like a book," Kallista chuckled.

 _[Say that to my face but...you rented the hotel room didn't you?]_

"I may have...are you keeping track of my finances?" Kallista laughed halfheartedly.

 _[No. I got a notification from the hotel. You know it's in_ _ **my**_ _**name**_ _]_

"Oh...look at you being fancy and getting notifications and such," Kallista laughed.

The man's laughter was like music to her ears, they had been so stressed for the past several months that it was moments like this she wanted, moments like this that they needed. She missed him and wanted him to be here with her.

 _[I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve Kallista, I've been doing this much longer than you-]_

Kallista noticed he had stopped mid-sentence and realized she heard Jesse, and Hayden in the background teasing the man. Through the teasing, she heard the man threaten them with a growl before turning his attention back to the phone call. Kallista giggled.

 _[I'd rather be with you instead of with these numbnuts here]_

"It's fine...we do what we have to do. It's been that way for a long time Gabriel," Kallista replied

 _[You're right, but still...]_

"I didn't know that you were so excited about this," Kallista laughed

 _[I look forward to…waking up next to you instead of being cold and seeing these idiots ]_

Kallista laughed half-heartedly at the man's comment despite the pang of loneliness in her chest.

"Well then...I'll see you when you get back to HQ and after you rest up," Kallista said as she plopped down on the large king sized bed.

 _[Kallista…]_

"Hm?" Kallista answered softly as she looked over her shoulder at a perfectly wrapped present, tied with white ribbon and a vibrant red bow on top.

 _[Quise estar alli con usted…] ( I wanted to be there with you)_

"Is that so?" Kallista replied sheepishly.

[ _Si_ ]

".. _Desearia que estuvieras aqui conmigo_ ," Kallista murmured. ( I wish you were here with me)

 _[Mmm…Esperemos que pronto] (Hopefully soon)_

Kallista heard the man sigh as silence settled between them, she shook her head to push back the feeling of loneliness again, when did she get this emotional about a holiday?

"I guess...next year then…"

 _[...Hopefully ]_

"...alright then…,"

 _[Rest well, Kallista,]_

"I'll try...goodnight Gabriel,"

The call ended with Kallista absentmindedly staring at her screen with _G. Reyes_ name fading from her screen. She laid back in the plush of the bed letting the phone slide from her hand, the present she bought for him that sat on the edge of the bed. It was going to be the first thing she gave him when he came through the door but now it was going to have to wait a few days after the season.

She kicked herself for letting him know on such a short notice, she knew that she should have mentioned it earlier so that he could move around personnel for the mission.

But that was selfish right?

Begrudgingly, Kallista rolled onto her to her stomach for a few moments before she pulled herself from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She passed the small table that held a petite holiday decorated cake, various snacks and a bottle of champagne wrapped with a white ribbon around its neck.

"Might as well get changed and relax," Kallista murmured to herself as she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

Several hours later the sound of a door softly closing paired with almost inaudible footsteps pulled Kallista from her restful state. Kallista had curled up in a plush chair facing towards the window covered in a fluffy comforter, she shifted slightly as she heard the footsteps move around, stopping a few times before she felt a hand gently caress her cheek. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the figure illuminated by the soft moonlight.

"Mmm...Gabriel...Gabriel?!" Kallista sat up quickly in the chair, surprised at the man standing in front of her.

"When I meant rest well I meant you actually sleeping in a bed. Not a chair," Gabriel said as he dumped his duffle bag down and held onto a small wrapped box in his arms.

"I-I couldn't fall asleep right away…" Kallista yawned.

"I can tell…" Gabriel chuckled as he held out his hand for the woman to take. Kallista took his hand letting him pull her from her cocoon of fluffy blankets and into his embrace.

"You're cold...how did you get here so quickly ?" Kallista asked her voice still laced with sleep as she buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I pulled some strings...you forget who I am," Gabriel chuckled.

"The Commander of Blackwatch, the Alpha Wolf, the Grim Reaper, a man...Gabriel Reyes…," Kallista trailed off as she looked at the man.

"You're right on all accounts...but I am also a man who keeps his promises...and if I remember correctly...tonight was promised," Gabriel replied.

"I'm sure it wasn't but-" Kallista mumbled.

"What was that?" Gabriel smirked as he looked down at the woman.

"Nothing…" Kallista trailed off

"I told you I'd rather be here than anything,"

"To be honest...I didn't think you were gonna make it back tonight…" Kallista trailed off.

"Good...it was a surprise," Gabriel said as he tilted her head up as he leaned down.

Their lips met gently at first but slowly turned more heated as they continued, tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each other as if they had been away from one another for years.

" _no queiro perder esto. Kallista_ " Gabriel whispered against her lips. ( I didn't want to miss this, Kallista)

" _Quiero un tiempo contigo, Gabriel..." ( I want time with you. Gabriel)_

"I promise you will...I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you something," Gabriel said quietly.

"You being here is good enough for me,"

Gabriel chuckled as he suddenly scooped Kallista from her feet and carried her over to the bed.

"Does that mean I should take back what I got for you?"Gabriel questioned.

"You got me something? Who helped you?" Kallista questioned.

"I'm appalled you would think I would need someone to help me pick out something for you," Gabriel replied.

"I'm curious," Kallista laughed slightly.

"Are you now?" Gabriel chuckled as he gently placed her onto the bed.

"Curiosity is my middle name...you know this," Kallista murmured.

"I do...and just for that…"Gabriel started before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and began to pull the red bow from the small box he had. Kallista watched as the man pulled the ribbon from the box and wrapped it around his neck in a loose bow.

" _Oh_ ," Kallista smirked as the man unzipped his hoodie, removed his hat, and kicked off his shoes. Kallista leaned back on to the bed as she watched the man in front of her, a smirk on his lips.

"Does that mean I get to unwrap you?" Kallista chuckled as the man placed her on the edge of the bed. The room was still dim, but she could clearly see the smirk on the man's lips.

"I did say I am your present...didn't I?"

* * *

Hours had passed when the sun stealthy began to peak over the horizon, the two had just settled down into each other's arms, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other. An empty bottle of champagne on the floor, half-eaten cake, clothes haphazardly thrown to the floor.

"Gabriel..." Kallista whispered quietly.

"Hm?" The man looked down at her sleepily, she looked up at him and hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Merry Christmas…" Kallista replied with a small smile.

"...Merry Christmas Kallista ...,"

"You have to meet with Morrison tomorrow right?" Kallista asked as she snuggled back into the man's chest

"He can wait…" Gabriel said as he wrapped his arm tighter around the woman next to him.

"You think so?" Kallista yawned as she draped an arm over the man's chest.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him," Gabriel sighed

"We'll see," Kallista replied sleepily.

"Dar mi un beso...Kallista," Gabriel said quietly. (Give me a kiss)

Kallista lifted her head from the man's chest and gave him a goofy grin before she moved to kiss him. With his free hand, he weaved it into her hair as he deepened the kiss, Gabriel pulled back moments later, leaving them both breathless.

"I love you," Gabriel murmured softly against Kallista's lips. Kallista smiled softly as she ran a hand through his hair. They laid next to each other gazing into each other's eyes, it was their day off

"I love you too," Kallista whispered.

"Again,"

"I love you…" Kallista said as placed her forehead onto his, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Again...Kallista…" Gabriel growled softly as he pulled her body flush against his.

" _Te amo..._ " Kallista said with a smirk.

" _Una vez mas_ ," Gabriel sighed as she kissed him again. (One more time)

" _Te amo...Gabriel…_ "

" _Te amo Kallista...mucho..._ "


End file.
